


Darling

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: !Hyper Erection Mode!, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Gangbang, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Masturbation, Romantic Comedy, Same room sex, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Snowballing, Superheroes, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yes_Tentacles, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! My name is Gerard Way and I am a graphic novel writer and artist. My new bride, Frankie, and I have been commissioned to create an adult graphic novel in one month! I don't know if it is possible, but with the help of Frankie and his amazing cooking skills, friends and family, and of course !Hyper Erection Mode! I will get it done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts), [Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/gifts).



> I know, I know, I am crazy to take on another hentai while still in the middle of **Bondage Mansion** , but _***Trixgrl***_ and I just could not wait to put this one out. The outline had been done for a while and we both refreshed ourselves with the DVD so why the fuck not right?
> 
> So the story of [Darling](http://hentaiplay.net/darling-episode-1-english/#.WRoBAdIrJPY) is about a new married couple who have cute nicknames for each other, Honey and Darling. I went with Frankie and Gee becasue it was more appropriate, but you get the idea. This story is silly and fluffy during the reality scenes. Frank and Gerard will be sappy and sweet together and really in love. So to will Ray and Mikey. In the drawn scenes, which all take place in Gerard's imagination, it will be anything but. They are dark and Dom!Gerard will take over. I will try and figure out a way to segway so that this is easy to figure out or maybe just use separate chapters, not sure yet.
> 
> This fic is a gift to _***RedRomRomance***_ and _***Donna***_ for being my biggest fans, next to _***Trixgrl***_ of course. ^0^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and please you know i love all your comments as well as kudos. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”I now pronounce you husband and…wife? You may kiss the…oh whatever your married just kiss.”

Gerard laughed at the flustered priest as he leaned in and kissed Frank sweetly in front of their family and friends. They were married finally and he could not be happier. As he pulled back he noticed that Frank was blushing and looking down a bit. His feet were shuffling on top of each other. It was fucking adorable just like Frank himself. He lifted Frank’s chin and smiled.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

That’s what they called each other. Everyone knew it and found it so endearing. They were so supported as a couple in the community. Almost everyone came out for the beautiful wedding. There were even people standing outside and listening through the doors. As Gerard and Frank turned to the attendees the priest placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

”May I proudly introduce Mister and…Mister Way.”

The crowd burst into applause as Frank blushed again and Gerard waved. He took Frank's arm and linked it over his. He then led Frank down the aisle and outside the church to the well-wishers who threw birdseed, because Frank was concerned for the birds swallowing rice, as they made their way to the car. Gerard opened the door for Frank as he slid in and then jogged around to the other side and hopped into the driver’s seat. Frank waved at everyone as Gerard started up the car and sped off to their home.

_***Frank***_

”Ahhhh.”

Frank was so relaxed resting against Gerard in the jacuzzi. When they first met, Frank was a copy boy at the publishing firm that Gerard worked for. Frank used to admire him from a far, but never thought that Gerard felt the same. Somehow though, Frank always found Gerard’s work in his possession to copy. He always took extra care that the copies were done right with no print mistakes before he returned them to Gerard. Gerard always had a lopsided smile for Frank when he gave them back to him and occasionally their hands would brush during the exchange. Frank lingered on this memory at night when he was alone in his bed. He would jerk off to the image of him and Gerard kissing and always came hard with his name on his tongue. Surprisingly to Frank during a Christmas party, Gerard cornered him under the mistletoe and kissed him passionately. That was the start of their relationship and after six months of courting he finally asked to marry him. Gerard did it in style too. He took Frank out to their favorite restaurant and had the ring crowning his favorite dessert. Imagine Frank’s surprise when instead of a curl of chocolate on top of his tiramisu, he found a gold ring. Frank practically cried when Gerard took the ring from his hand and got down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant and asked for his hand in marriage. Frank said yes and then jumped into Gerard’s arms. The whole place applauded and Frank saw Gerard's and his parents come out and envelope him in a warm embrace. Both moms were crying and cooing over the ring and their dads were shaking hands and patting each other on the back. Gerard just stood there smiling and Frank would never forget it. Suddenly Frank was jolted out of his memory by Gerard’s wandering hands.

”Gee!”

Frank moved away quickly covering himself to thwart Gerard’s advances. Truth be told he was nervous about tonight. While they had fooled around and exchanged hand and blow jobs, they had never gone all the way. Frank looked down at Gerard and noticed that his hard-on was popping out of the water. He quickly got out of the water and made his way to the standalone shower. Frank turned the water on and washed his hair, birdseed falling out here and there. He looked over at Gerard who was leaning over the edge resting his chin on his crossed arms.

”Frankie, do you know how beautiful you are? I cannot believe that I got lucky enough that you said yes to me.”

”Gee, of course I said yes. I love you so much. I cannot believe that you took a chance on a plain Jane copy boy.”

”Oh a copy boy you were, but plain Jane, no way. I knew you were something special the moment I saw you.”

Frank blushed again and finished rinsing his hair out. He stepped out of the stall and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sat down at the small vanity that Gerard put there for him and started to brush his hair. It was getting long again and Frank thought it was just about time to cut it. In the mirror Frank saw that Gerard had a dreamy look in his eyes and he kept his eyes glued to Frank.

”Watcha thinking about Gee?”

”I was remembering how beautiful you looked in your suit today.”

Frank giggled at this.

”Would you be willing to put it on again? I would love to draw you in it.”

”Sure Gee, anything for you.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard paced back and forth in the living room. He held his sketch book close to his chest and fiddled with the charcoal. He was so excited about the prospect of seeing Frank in the suit again that he jumped out of the jacuzzi and threw on just his underwear as he grabbed for his art supplies. Gerard was a renowned graphic novel writer and artist. While his main income was made in creating superhero stories, he had private investments in the adult graphic novel world. Many commissioned him to create erotic books for private ownership. Frank had always been his inspiration for these books, but it was from a far. Now he would not have to use his imagination to see what Frank would look like in the situations and costumes that he was drawn in. Gerard was pulled by his thoughts when Frank entered the room. He looked as breathtaking as he had earlier this morning. Frank was wearing the white suit that his and Gerard’s mom had helped him pick out. It was a bit old fashion with tails in the back and a high collar that hid two of the many tattoos that Frank had inked on his body. The shirt and jacket formed nicely from his chest to his waist and the pants hung low on his hips showing a thin strip of brightly colored skin peeking out. Frank struck a masculine pose and then giggled about it. Gerard remembered to breathe at that point and started to sketch quickly. He moved around Frank getting every angle and every crease in the fabric perfectly. He worked at a furious pace and within a few minutes he had a perfect drawing of Frank in every detail. He looked up from the paper and Frank was making the most innocent face and Gerard could not help himself. He dropped the pad to the ground and ran up and scooped Frank into his arms. Frank squealed and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard dipped him as if they were dancing and looked into his eyes. They reflected back love and passion. He leaned down and kissed Frank fiercely. Frank fought for breath and grabbed at Gerard’s hair fisting it tightly. When they broke the kiss, Frank was panting and Gerard was staring at his swollen red lips.

”Gee, I.”

”Oh Frankie, I want you so badly.”

”I’m a little nervous Gee. We we never went this far before.”

”Frankie, don’t worry, I promise I will be gentle.”

”Okay Gee, I trust you.”

Gerard bent down to kiss Frank once more and then gathered him in his arms. Without breaking the kiss he brought Frank to the sofa and gently laid him down. Gerard carefully opened up the buttons on Frank’s shirt and pushed it open. He admired the ink adorning his skin before he bent down to taste it. Frank moaned and arched his back up to meet Gerard’s tongue. Gerard tucked one arm under Frank to keep him there. He worked his way down to the button on Frank’s pants and opened it then brought the zipper down slowly. Frank lifted his hips so that Gerard could ease them down his thighs. Once they were off he licked his way back up to Frank’s hips. He hovered over his still clothed cock and pushed hot air from his mouth through the fabric. Frank jumped at this and arched again. Gerard crawled further up Frank and kissed him passionately. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and bucked his hips up looking for friction. Gerard sat up on his knees and smirked. Frank pushed the jacket and shirt off of his arms revealing even more ink in the process. Gerard pinned Frank’s arms above his head and bit at his neck.

”Gee…please.”

”Please what Frankie?”

”Please stop teasing me.”

Gerard kissed Frank and reached down to palm his erection. Frank made little murmurs as Gerard stroked him through the fabric of his underwear.

”Gee…you’re getting them wet.”

”Well then, we will just have to take them off, won’t we?”

Gerard moved off of Frank as Frank sat up to give Gerard a better angle to remove the offending clothing. Once they were off Gerard wasted no time going down on Frank. He enveloped Frank’s cock into the warm heat of his mouth and Frank let out a cry of pleasure. Gerard moved slow and deliberate using his tongue in a way that he knew drove Frank crazy. Frank was panting hard now trying to form words as Gerard moved to the head and sucked it while lightly nipping at it.

”Gee please, I want…”

”What do you want Frankie?”

”I want you to take me now.”

”You know it is going to hurt a little right?’

”I know Gee, but I trust you.”

Gerard got up and made his way over to the kitchen. He grabbed the warming lube that he bought especially for tonight. He knew it may be hard on Frank and wanted to limit as much pain as he could for him. Gerard never wanted to hurt Frank in any way. He got back down on his knees and opened the tube and coated his fingers generously in it. He leaned back down to take Frank back in his mouth as a distraction. Once Frank was concentrating on it he brought his fingers over to his entrance. He circled the opening for a bit before pushing one finger in. Frank let out a gasp and Gerard could feel him tighten around his finger. He knew that he had to get Frank to relax. Putting all his effort in giving Frank the best blowjob he ever had, Gerard just kept his finger still until he felt Frank relax more. Only then did he push it in further until it was up to the second knuckle. Frank whimpered a little, but remained relaxed. He moved it in and out a few times searching for Frank’s prostate to show him how good it can feel. He knew he found it when Frank suddenly thrusted up gagging him a bit.

”Oh Gee, I’m sorry. It’s just that you hit….”

Frank didn’t get to finish his sentence because Gerard did it again, although this time he was ready for Frank’s reaction. This time when he pulled out he added another finger and Frank clenched a bit before relaxing again. Gerard slowly pumped them in and out of Frank while he stretched him. Frank was making mewing noises now and Gerard thought was so cute. At last he added a third finger, but by then Frank was gone in ecstasy. It was then that Gerard knew he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Frank groaned at the loss and empty feeling Gerard knew he was experiencing. Gerard let go of Frank’s cock and grabbed the lube again. He stood up and took off his underwear and saw that Frank was eyeing him hungrily. Gerard added lube to his fingers again and fisted himself so that his cock was well coated. He then repositioned himself between Frank’s legs and nudged at the entrance once more.

”Are you ready Frankie?”

”Ready Gee.”

At that Gerard slowly began to push into Frank. He was tight and it felt so good that he wanted to just thrust right in, but he saw Frank’s expression and how he was fighting through the pain and burn and it made him think twice. Once Gerard was completely in he just lay there still and kissed Frank.

”Doing so good Frankie, love you so much, want to make you feel so good.”

Gerard knew that Frank couldn’t answer him back, but the increase in pressure on his tongue told him it was alright to move. Gerard slowly pulled back and almost out completely before thrusting back in. He did this a few more times and gauged Frank’s reaction. When he saw that the pain subsided, he started to move faster and pick up a rhythm. Frank looked beautiful in the throes of passion. Gerard almost wished that he could sketch him in this position, but he could do it from memory later. Gerard changed angles and Frank cried out his name. Gerard knew that he found his prostate again and continued to aim for it. At this point he grabbed for his cock and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Frank started to shake and Gerard knew he was close and would not last much longer. He was right too because one more hit on his prostate and Frank was cumming all over Gerard’s hand. This meant that Frank tightened his muscles too and after a few more thrusts, Gerard came hard filling up Frank and calling out his name. Both men collapsed after that in a heap of sweat and satisfaction.

”That was perfect Frankie. You did so good.”

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_   
>  _I'm so looking forward to this work. It's going to be FUN and we all need a little fun sometimes. I love working with this woman and doing a project that's on the sillier side is just gonna rock! Enjoy ficlanders!!_


	2. The Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is six months later and our perfect couple are settling into married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I got a lot of nice feedback from it. ^-^
> 
> Starting now is where we will see campy over the top Gee, I have to add that into the tags, and sweet domestic Frankie. We introduce Brian and find out what Hyper Erection Mode is. I swear to you the way I described it IS the way it looks in the hentai. it is over the top and very Japanese. I guess the elephants show stamina. it is amusing to watch too! Also in the hentai when Darling goes to wake up Honey, he is fucking a pillow with his bare ass in the air....I would NOT do that to Gerard! ^0^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again to my most awesome beta and partner in porn, _***Trixgrl***_ ^-^

_***Brian***_

Driving down the unfamiliar street, Brian is counting the house numbers. Suddenly he lurches the car to a halt. The mail box is the giveaway before the number can even be seen. Next to the stylized 'Way' scripted carefully on the front of the box there is a painting of a pen lying across an artist’s palette. Brian pulls the car over to the side, puts it in park and steps out of the door.

”This is the place.”

He smooths his tie out as he moves up the walkway. There is the scent of something baking coming from the window he is assuming is part of the kitchen. He steels himself and rings the doorbell.

”Coming.”

Brian hears the lilt in the voice that calls out. The door opens and he is greeted with the sight of a short, slightly feminine looking man with visible tattoos and a frilly apron around his waist.

”Can I help you?”

”I’m looking for Gerard Way. My name is Brian and I have a job proposition for him.”

_***Frank***_

Frank heads to the bedroom where he left Gerard sleeping quietly this morning. Frank always liked to get up earlier than Gerard in order to get the days baking out of the way, plus if Gerard was up he would try and stick his hands in the batter of whatever Frank was baking and then down his pants. Not that Frank minded, he was always kind of flattered that Gerard still wanted him like that after six months of being married. He sighed and opened the door and was greeted with a sight. Gerard was asleep, but his hand was moving lazily under the covers and fisting himself. He was murmuring Frank’s name and drooling a little.

”Gee, Gee sweetheart, wake up.”

Frank bent down to shake Gerard’s shoulder and suddenly found himself on the bed and Gerard on top of him. Gerard was pressing kisses to his neck and grinding down on Frank’s clothed cock. Frank moaned and Gerard pushed harder. Then Frank remembered why he was here and attempted to wiggle out of Gerard’s grasp.

”Gee, wait, *pant* stop *pant* you have a visitor.”

Gerard pulled his face out of Frank’s neck. He looked so cute half asleep.

”A visitor? Who is it?”

”I’m not sure, but they said that have a proposition for you.”

”Um..okay, let me get dressed then and I will be right out.”

Gerard released Frank and began to get dressed. Frank straightened himself out and fixed his hair in the mirror. He did not want to go out to their guest with hair that looked like he just got jumped…even thought that is what almost happened. He smiled at Gerard, blew him a kiss, and left the room.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard walked into the living room stifling a yawn. Rising from the sofa was a handsome slightly effeminate man in a sharp dressed suit. He extended his hand to Gerard and introduced himself.

”Mr. Way, sorry to intrude so early in the morning, my name is Brian Schechter and I work for the Helena Publishing Company. “

Gerard motioned for Brian to have a seat just as Frank entered the room with a tray laden with coffee and small tea cakes. Gerard loved how thoughtful his Frankie was when it came to guests. He wanted to pull him down onto his lap at that moment and kiss him lovingly, but he doubted the guest would appreciate it. After He served them all Frank sat down beside him and listened with Gerard to the man’s proposal.

”Mr. Way my boss, Mr. McCracken, has given me an opportunity to help you showcase your hidden skills to the world.”

”Hidden skills?”

”Everyone knows you for your work at Dark Horse, but very few know the amazing adult graphic novels that you turn out for private collectors. My boss wants you to create a novel that will span all genres and leave no stone unturned. One that all adults can enjoy and be proud to own, a master piece of the new millennium! We would compensate you handsomely too.”

Gerard was stunned, but Frank could not contain himself.

”Gee! This could be a great opportunity for you! With the extra money we could afford to pay off the house and take that trip to Japan you always wanted to!”

”It would be an amazing opportunity for me as a writer and artist!”

”There is one catch to this offer.”

Gerard looked at Brian. He knew it was too good to be true. He waited to hear the deal breaker.

”You have to complete the entire novel in 30 days.”

Brian said it so deadpan that Gerard thought it was a joke for a minute. When Brian said nothing more, Gerard jumped up and pounded his fists on the coffee table startling both Brian and Frank.

”ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!!?”

Brian looked like a deer in headlights as he stared at Gerard.

”DID YOU COME TO FUCK WITH ME??!!”

”Gee!”

”NO ONE CAN CREATE A GRAPHIC NOVEL, ADULT OR OTHERWISE IN 30 FUCKING DAYS!”

Brian started to fluster now.

”I- I-I-I had no idea! I only worked with the company for a short time before I was promoted to this position. Is it really impossible?”

Gerard seeing that Brian was getting upset, tried to calm down a little.

”A graphic novel is more than drawing on a paper and adding words. It is the heart and soul of the artist. It is their blood, sweat, and tears. It is their time and energy. They put everything they have into it and that my good sir cannot be rushed for any amount of money.”

Brian was clearly moved by Gerard’s speech.

”Wow, you are so passionate about what you do!”

Gerard saw Frank smiling up at him as he spoke to Brian.

”Gee has always been passionate about his talent. Being a copy boy, I can tell you that he and the other artists work very hard to turn out their work and I’m sorry, but I have never seen a novel done in that short a time.”

”But if I don’t have the novel complete with in a month, my boss will not only take back the promotion, he will fire me!”

Frank just looked at Brian, stunned at this comment.

”Not only that, he said I have to become his personal sex slave and can do what he wants with me any time!”

Brian suddenly burst into tears and Gerard saw that he was not the strong man that walked in earlier with confidence, but fragile like his Frankie.

Gerard also saw that Frank had covered his mouth in horror.

”That’s, that’s horrible! He can’t do that to you?!”

”It’s in the contract that I signed, but I didn’t know it when I signed it. I was just happy to get the raise and thought of the tattoos that I could buy with it.”

Gerard knew that Frank sympathized with Brian. He had a lot of tattoos too and they were expensive, but looked so good on his skin. Gerard had to remind himself of the seriousness of the situation.

”I asked other artists to help me, but….”

”They all turned you down didn’t they?”

”Yes and you are the first one I told the consequences of my failing to. You just…I just…knew you would understand for some reason.”

”Well we cannot let him get away with that! I know it will be hard, but if anyone can pull it off it is my Gee!”

Frank spoke with such fierce determination and pride for Gerard that Gerard fell in love with him all over again.

”Well, I suppose if I used Hyper Erection Mode, I could conceivably get it done, but it would still be hard.”

”What’s Hyper Erection Mode?”

_***Frank***_

’Uh oh, here we go again.’ Frank thought to himself. He listened as Gerard swept Brian away with his theory on the essence of man and how forcing all his sexual energy to the surface while he created art was the epitome of his soul crying out. Frank always had a visual of Gerard striking a pose not that unlike John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever, but not in the tacky white suit. Ugh he had better taste then that. No, instead in a full piece latex suit, okay so this was Frankie’s imagination, with his cock straining proudly trying to get out. A shining ring of light around him and mini elephants, what?, running across the scene.

”I-I didn’t know there was such a technique?”

Gee had Brian enraptured at his strength and Frank could see Brian getting a little excited. Frank didn’t mind though. It was the effect that Gerard had on people when he talked about his passion. The truth of the Hyper Erection Mode was that Frank helped Gerard maintain an amazing erection while he created his artwork. Frank felt lucky that he was able to help Gerard out in that way, but he also knew it would take a lot of effort on both their parts as well as cooking special foods. Time to pull out the cook books with all the aphrodisiac and stamina building recipes.

”Frankie, do you think you are truly up for this challenge?”

”Gee, I would do anything for you and I mean ANYTHING!”

Frank jumped up and grabbed for Gerard's hand clutching them to his chest.

”Are you sure Frankie?”

”Yes Gee, I am positive!”

Gerard turned to Brian and smiled.

”Mr. Schechter, you can tell your boss that I will take the job!”

”Really? Oh thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Way! I know you will do an amazing job!”

”Please, call me Gerard.”

”Okay Gerard and you can call me Brian.”

Frankie stood by, proud of his husband as they two men shook hands on the agreement. No formal contract was signed, but Gerard’s word was his bond and he would not go back on it.

_***Brian***_

Gerard and Frank walked Brian back to his car.

”So I will fax you over the schedule when I get back to the office.”

”Sounds good to me.”

Brian drove off and watched the couple in his mirror. Gerard was talking to Frank about something and suddenly Frank threw his arms around Gerard’s neck and embraced him. Brian was still excited from listening to Gerard’s speech earlier and he reached down and rubbed his cock through his pants. The friction felt good and he gave it one last squeeze before he put both hands on the wheel again. He did not need to get into a car accident with a hard on for the world to see.

_***Gerard***_

Frank was holding on to his neck and kissing him like crazy. He forgot how much Frank like to go clothes shopping when he offered it to him as a reward for helping him get the job. Gerard wound his arms around Frank and pressed a real kiss on to his lips. Frank went compliant in his arms and just melted completely.

”Like putty in my hands, huh Frankie?”

Frankie giggled at this and swatted Gee playfully. Gerard grinned and gave him one last kiss before leading him back to the house. They settled down and had breakfast while Frankie’s pies cooled on the window sill. Then they jumped in the car and headed off to Frankie’s favorite store.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”


	3. The Boutique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee takes Frankie shopping and they run into some of their more colorful friends. We meet Mikey and watch unrequited love bloom painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this chapter! I think I laughed as much as i typed. My favorite character to create had to be Mikey's. The part of the sister is so quiet in the beginning and I wanted to give Mikey a pretty decent voice. I hope I accomplished it. ^0^
> 
> I wanted to put this chapter up close to the last one I did for **Bondage Mansion**. It was a pretty harsh one and this is my apology and that way to lighten the mood a bit. I hope you guys enjoy and forgive me if you read both. ^-^
> 
> Next chapter is going to be going into Gee's imagination starting with the last line of the chapter. Sorry to cliff hang you guys again, but it is a necessary evil that I kind of enjoy inflicting. ^0^

_***Gerard***_

Frank was bouncing in the passenger seat and head banging to the music coming out of the radio. Gerard loved to see him this happy. He knew rewarding Frank was the best thing he could do and clothing was one of Frank’s biggest weaknesses. Not that Gerard would ever exploit it; on the contrary he encouraged it. Frank’s clothing gave him inspiration when he was creating an adult graphic novel for a client. None of them had seen Frank so they had no idea he was the hero or more aptly the sultry victim in each story. This was different though. This novel would be seen by millions and Gerard had to make a decision as to stay with Frank as his model. His thoughts were interrupted by Frank’s excited squealing.

”Stop Gee, were here!”

Frank talked about this little boutique that he loved to shop at. This was Gerard’s first time coming here with Frank. Usually he went shopping with Gerard’s younger brother Mikey. The two had gotten close while Gerard was courting Frank and they struck up a friendship that had almost had a stronger bond than Mikey and Gerard had. Gerard found a parking spot on the street and had barely turned the engine off when Frank surged up and kissed him. His mouth was warm and inviting and Gerard ran his fingers through the slightly long black hair. At one point his wedding ring got snagged and Frank yelped a little.

”Ooooh that is it, before we go home I am getting this mop trimmed!”

Gerard could not help but chuckle at Frank’s pouting. He could deny Frank nothing when he looked like that.

”Okay Frankie, whatever you want.”

Frank beamed at Gerard and they got out of the car. They held hands as they crossed the street. Gerard looked at the clothing in the window and saw several outfits that he knew Frank would love. As he held the door for Frank, Gerard looked at the stylized writing on the door. It was carefully etched in a soft blue and pink, P&P’s Fashion Boutique.

_***Frank***_

”Iero!”

Frank jumped as he was enveloped by one of his best friends from behind. Pete leaped on his back and hugged him so hard he thought he was going to fall over. Frank giggled and shrugged Pete to the ground again.

”Now Pete, my name is Way now remember?”

”I know I know, but you will always be Iero to me. Hey Gerard, you’re looking good as always.”

”Thanks Pete, hey where’s Patrick.”

”Hang on I’ll get him….HEY TRICK, WE GOT COMPANY!!!”

Frank held his hands over his ears as Pete bellowed for Patrick across the whole store. Poor Gee, he was not prepared for how loud Pete could yell and he hit the floor cringing. Frank ran over to him and hugged him lightly running his fingers through his hair.

”I hear him. He’s coming…..oh wow Gerard, I’m sorry, I can be pretty loud when I want to be.”

”No Shit Pete! Gee, honey, are you alright?”

”I-I-I-I think so, but I’m gonna be deaf for a while. How the fuck have you stayed friends with this guy?”

”You get used to it after a time.”

Gerard was going to say more, but then Patrick came out of the back room. He took one look at Gerard and Frank on the floor and walked up to Pete and slapped him on the back of the head hard.

”Ow, Trick! Watcha do that for?”

”Dumb ass, look at what you did to Gerard!”

Patrick came over to Gerard and Frank and offered his hand. Gerard took it and with Frank’s help managed to stand again. Patrick patted his shoulder and then turned to Pete and glared at him.

”Say you’re sorry Pete or we are not going to the movies tonight!”

Pete whined.

”I did already Trick! I said sorry!”

”I know you Pete, say it like you mean it!”

”But Trick?”

”Peter…now!”

Pete slumped his shoulders. Frank knew when Patrick used his full name that Pete was in trouble. He felt kind of sorry for the guy, but his poor Gee was still having trouble standing. Pete came to stand in front of Gerard and hung his head.

”I’m really sorry Gerard. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

Gerard sighed and ruffled Pete’s hair.

”It’s okay Pete, I just forgot how excited you get. I haven’t seen you much since the wedding so yeah…”

Pete looked up at Gerard and beamed. He launched himself at him and Gerard hit the floor again. Pete straddled Gerard and bounced up and down on his stomach.

”Oh thank you Gerard, we missed you too! You know Trick and I have been talking about doing some expanding into the next store. Did you know they closed? We don’t know why although I think they got divorced because one time I saw another guy coming out of the apartment upstairs and I don’t want to gossip, but he looked pretty happy to be….”

”Pete…GET THE FUCK OFF MY HUSBAND!”

Everybody stopped and looked at Frank. Frank feeling flush and shaking a bit watched Pete in a place on Gerard which was only for him. When he realized that everyone was staring at him including Gerard his flush of anger turned to embarrassment. He turned his gaze from everyone and stammered a bit.

”I-I-I-I mean, please get up, you could be hurting him.”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”Frankie…”

”Oh shit, I’m sorry Frank, I just got carried away.”

Pete got up and held a hand out for Gerard to get up. Gerard stepped up to Frank and wrapped him up in a tight hug. He caressed Frank’s back and used his most soothing voice to calm him down.

”Easy Frankie, it’s okay. I’m fine, just a bit stunned. You don’t have to worry, I am still all yours.”

”Gee..I…”

Frank burst into tears and buried his face in Gerard’s chest. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him. He knew Pete did not like Gerard like that, hell he knew that Pete had unrequited love for Patrick. Maybe it was just that frustration bubbling to the surface for Pete. Frank wiped his eyes and let go of Gerard. He walked over to Pete, who was standing there with an ashamed look on his face. Frank picked up Pete’s chin and turned his gaze to meet his own. Frank smiled lightly at Pete and pecked him lightly on the lips. It was something that they had developed over years of friendship. It was their way of letting the other know that they were alright. No words were needed. A small tear slipped down Pete’s cheek and he hugged Frank warmly. Patrick went to stand by Gerard and patted him on the back.

”You got a great wife there.”

”Don’t I know it.”

There was so much pride in Gerard’s voice that Frank blushed as he let go of Pete. He crossed back over to Gerard and kissed him on the cheek. Gerard smiled down at Frank and blushed just a little. It made Frank giggle. Gerard cleared his throat a bit.

”Now, back to the real reason we came. Frankie here just landed this sweet deal for me and to thank him, I wanted to take him clothes shopping.”

”Wow Gerard, you are just the best husband! I wish I had someone to do that for me.”

”Pete, you don’t need someone to do that, you own a clothing shop and you sew too.”

”Oh yeah Trick, sometimes I forget.”

All three shook their heads and Pete playfully hit the top of his head with a closed fist and stuck his tongue out.

”Come on Iero, let’s find something fun and expensive for you.”

Pete dragged Frank away the both of them giggling. Frank looked back in time to see Gerard watching them as Patrick leaned over and said something to him. Gerard laughed and clasped Patrick on the back. God, he was so in love with that man.

_***Mikey***_

Bored out of his mind Mikey was walking up the street. He had his sidekick out and was trying to text Frank, but was getting no answer. He sighed and put his phone away. He looked back up and saw his brother’s car parked on the other side of the street. They were in town! Mikey quickened his pace and stopped in front of the boutique. Through the window he saw Gerard and Patrick talking in the front and could barely make out Pete’s animated arm motions and Frank in a fit of giggle at the back of the store. Mikey took a minute to fix his hair in his reflection and push his glasses back up and opened the door. The chime sounded his arrival and everyone looked up. Gerard was the first one to see him and he received a warm smile. He walked over to Mikey and threw his arm around him. Mikey fit easily into his brother’s side.

”Hey Mikes, good to see you.”

Mikey blushed at his nickname since they were kids. He was also the first one to use Gerard’s nickname and the only one until he gave permission for Frank to use it. In return he was the only other one who could call Frank Frankie.

”Hey Gee, Frankie here with you?”

Gerard rolled his eyes and knuckled the top of Mikey’s head a little.

”Now why would I be here if I wasn’t with Frankie? You know how much I hate clothes shopping.”

”Yeah, that’s why he dresses so good, because I pick out all his clothes for him.”

Mikey looked up and saw Frank closing in on them. Mikey wiggled out of Gerard’s grasp and hugged Frank tightly. He sighed and rested his forehead against Frank’s. Frank gave him a warm smile. Mikey could feel Gerard watching them and most likely smiling too.

”Mikey, were you looking for me? Oh shit, I didn’t bring my phone! We left the house so suddenly that I…oh I’m sorry Mikey.”

”That’s okay Frankie, I found you anyway. I always do.”

”Yeah, you do. Come on, help save me from Pete’s weird taste. He wants to put me in a corset!”

”A corset? Isn’t that more my style?”

”That’s what I told him, but you know Pete, once he gets on a roll…”

Mikey giggled, yeah he knew Pete. They had gone to high school together. Frank went to a private school, but grew up knowing Pete. Even though he had known Pete longer, Mikey knew the friendship that Frank and him shared was somehow stronger. He kind of liked that. They made their way back to Pete who was busy talking to himself and throwing clothes in a pile. He stopped when Mikey cleared his throat.

”MikeyWay!”

Frank quickly moved and Pete made to pounce on Mikey, but years of being a younger brother had given him lightning reflexes and he dodged Pete easily. Frank giggled as Pete went face first into a clothing rack full of soft sweaters. The noise made the guys come running from the front and they stopped and stared at Pete’s mess. Patrick just looked at Pete and shook his head. Gerard clasped a hand on Patrick’s shoulder like he knew what Patrick was thinking. Frank’s giggling had dissolved into laughter which started Mikey laughing. This started Pete laughing and he forgot that he was the subject of the amusement. Mikey reached down and helped Pete up. He gave him a real normal hug and Pete just melted into him.

”MikeyWay, so good to see you.”

”You too Pete. So what’s this I hear that you’re trying to get Frankie in a corset?”

Mikey watched as Gerard’s head flew up at hearing this. He looked at Frank and Frank just blushed and shuffled his feet. Gerard looked back at Pete and Pete just shrugged.

”Pete, you know that’s more my style than Frankie’s right?”

Pete’s eyes lit up at this revelation, not that it was one to Pete, and clamored out of Mikey’s arms and into the pile of clothes he made for Frank. He pulled out the green satin corset and thrust it against Mikey’s chest. He lined it up properly and smoothed out the fabric.

”Oh yes, MikeyWay and it brings out the color in your eyes too.”

Mikey knew that everyone’s eyes were on him now and he blushed a little. He looked up and saw that his brother was staring at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Mikey knew that Gerard found it fascinating that Mikey was comfortable in women’s clothing. It was not that he wanted to be a woman, he was happy just being Mikey with no real definition. Mikey took the corset from Pete and grabbed Frank’s hand. He dragged Frank to the dressing room with him leaving everyone else behind.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard stepped out of the way and let Patrick and Pete clean up the mess Pete had made. He listened as Patrick scolded Pete with affection in his voice. He wondered when Patrick would wake up and see that Pete was in love with him. Sometimes Gerard thought Patrick knew, but was afraid to do anything about it. ‘Ahh young love.’ He thought to himself. Not that he and Frank were old, but he was over thirty now and he worried that maybe he would not be able to keep up with Frankie forever. Frank was so full of life and energy that he wore Gerard out a lot. He felt bad at those times, but Frank never complained. More reasons to love the younger man.

Gerard was near the dressing rooms now looking at some really nice jackets when something caught his eye. It was a mannequin wearing a sharp looking suit. The suit had a James Bond feel to it; like all sorts of interesting gadgets could be hidden in the lining. He touched the fabric and felt how soft it was. He thought to himself that Frank would look good in it and that he could totally be James Bond, but more bad ass. This led to Gerard’s imagination running wild and picturing Frank standing there in the suit with a cigarette in one hand and a gun in another. He saw him making the famous Bond crouch and shooting from the hip taking down evil spies left and right. Then bringing the gun up to his lips and blowing the smoke away. Gerard could feel himself getting excited and knew he had the first story for the graphic novel. He grabbed the mannequin and brought it over to Patrick and Pete just as Frank and Mikey emerged from the dressing room giggling. Patrick looked at Gerard standing holding the mannequin.

”We’ll take this along with the rest of the clothes that Frankie picked out.”

”Uh..okay. You want the dummy too?”

”What? No, just the awesome suit it’s wearing.”

Gerard looked over at Frank standing holding hands with his brother. Mikey looked stunning in the green satin corset. It cinched his already small waist even smaller and gave him an hour glass figure any women would kill for. He smiled in approval at the outfit and saw Mikey blush.

”And throw in what Mikey is wearing too.”

”Gee…”

”Gee!”

Frank let go of Mikey’s hand and threw his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard dropped the mannequin and circled around Frank’s waist. He pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed him softly. Gerard knew that if Frank had remembered everyone in the room that he would have pulled away by now, but at this moment they were the only two people in the world.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

”Awwwwww.”

Pete brought Frank back to the present again and he dropped his arms looking embarrassed. Mikey had a slight flush to his skin, which was mostly exposed on top from the corset. Patrick just stood there with an arm over Pete’s shoulder and Pete cooed over the two love birds. Gerard saw Pete look up at Patrick, but Patrick did not notice this. Pete’s eyes were shining with want and admiration. Poor Patrick. He better hope that Pete did not get impatient and just attack him for affection out of the blue. Frank made a quick squeeze for Gerard’s hand and then went back over to Mikey. He reached out for Mikey’s hand and kissed it gently.

”Come on Mikey, let’s get you changed and you can come over and have lunch with us.”

Gerard watched as Mikey was tugged back through the dressing room archway. Gerard went with Patrick to the register and paid for everything. He was not too worried about the money, he liked to spoil Frank when he could and Frank deserved the moon and stars from Gerard. Once the transaction was complete and all the clothes were bagged up, Mikey and Frank emerged from the dressing room. Mikey handed the corset to Patrick and he carefully wrapped it in tissue paper and placed it in a small bag of its own.

”Thank you Gee.”

”No need for thanks Mikes. What are big brothers for than to make little brothers happy?”

Mikey smiled up at him. A smile that was reserved only for Gerard and he felt his heart swell with love and pride. He wondered how he got so lucky as to have an amazing brother and to find a wonderful wife in the same lifetime. They said good bye to Patrick and Pete glomphed on for one last hug from Mikey and Frank. Then they piled into Gerard’s car and headed back home.

After Mikey left, Gerard went to the drawing room to get his supplies ready. Frank was off changing into the suit and that gave Gerard time to plan. He pulled an armchair out in front of the desk facing him. He placed a small table next to it. To that he added a bottle of spirits and a tumbler with ice in it. Then he found the gun that he had used when he was a sheriff for Halloween and placed it on the table too. He went over to his shelves and grabbed a new sketch book. He placed it on the desk and took several drawing and shading pencils out of the drawer. He sharpened each one to a fine point and laid them out in order of hardness. A fresh eraser joined them. Then he took his drawing cap out. He placed each pencil in the slots until it looked like he was wearing a crown of them. He put the cap on his head and picked up his starter pencil. Then he waited for Frank.

_***Frank***_

Frank held the door handle tightly. He always got butterflies when he modeled for Gerard. He never knew what Gerard was going to like and few times he had disappointed him indirectly. Either the costume did not fit right or did not suit Gerard’s needs. At times like that he felt like he failed his Gee, but then Gee always swept him into a warm embrace before the tears could start falling and soothed him with words of devotion. Frank shook those thoughts out of his head as he smiled. He took one last breath in and opened the door.

Gerard was at his desk when he looked up and saw Frank. Frank knew that Gerard was pleased with this outfit when his eyes lit up in the way only Frank could make them.

”Frankie….you look….here, sit down and rest your back against the chair.”

Frank did as he was told and sat down. He saw the stuff on the table and smirked. He picked up the bottle and uncapped it. He poured himself a glass and listened to the ice crack from the heat of the liquid. He put the bottle back down and picked up the glass in one hand and then the gun in the other. Frank sat back and crossed his legs. He lifted the glass in a mock salute to Gee and took a small sip. Realism was very important to Gerard and he would not have placed the liquor there if he did not want Frank to actually drink it. Frank put the glass back down and brought the gun up to the side of his face. The fact that it was pink didn’t deter Frank from keeping a serious face while holding it. He could hear the moment that Gerard started to draw and he held that position perfectly. As Frank watched Gerard draw and begin to talk to himself, he glanced under the desk and saw that his erection was starting to grow. Frank knew that it was time for Hyper Erection Mode and he put the gun and glass down. He got down on the floor and crawled under the desk. The desk was purchased for this exact reason. It had plenty of room so that Frank could not only fit under it comfortable, but that he could sit on his knees and take care of Gerard. Frank knew that Gerard was in the zone now and would not feel him tugging his zipper down on his pants. Frank reached in and pulled out Gerard’s half hard cock. He sighed at the sight of it. He never got tired of looking at it. He didn’t think he ever would. Frank carefully placed himself in a comfortable position that he could stay in for hours. He levered himself closer to Gerard and brought his mouth to a tight seal around Gerard’s cock. As he sucked he could hear Gerard murmuring above him.

”Uh, that’s it Frankie. I can feel it starting. Hyper Erection Mode achievement unlocked!”

Frank smiled around Gerard’s cock, but kept sucking.

”Alright, here we go. Special secret agent number 69 is on another case.”


	4. Seductive Agent 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter that we head into Gee's imagination. Although the sex scenes are pretty explicit, over all it is a little silly, but it is meant to be. This is the imagination of Over The Top!Gerard after all. 
> 
> The point in the middle of the story did not happen in the hentai, but both _***Trixgrl***_ and I were like "huh?" during that part. Hopefully you will get the joke too. ^0^
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write, I hope to make the other Gee imagination chapters fun like this. Oh and I added Mikey for fun becasue I was curious to see what he would look like as a matahari type character in a tight woman's suit. ^-^

_***Gerard's Story***_

Seduction agent 69 runs down the street with several officers in pursuit. He rounds a corner and throws a set of trashcans in the way, causing most of the officers to stumble. Some are quite agile and leap over them with no problem. Seduction agent 69 takes a quick left into an alley, not realizing that it is blocked off by a chain link fence. When he arrives at the dead end he turns around and sees the remaining officers blocking the entrance. He backs against the fence and takes a fighting stance when he hears a voice.

”I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Seduction agent 69 watches as the officer’s part and a younger man dressed in a woman’s suit walks up to him. He has short blonde hair set off by an officer’s cap. The blazer narrows at his hips where the short skirt begins. The heels clack against the stone of the road. He stops and folds his arms in a mock defiance.

”You, Seduction agent 69, have caused my brother much trouble. As so, he would like to meet you and have a chat in private.”

”I don’t know who you guys are or who you think I am. I am just a waiter in the restaurant you were eating at.”

”Oh, just a waiter? Then why did you run?”

Seduction agent 69 smirks at him.

”Ten guys started chasing me; do I look like the type of idiot to just stand there?”

”Very true, but still if you are just a waiter, there would be no harm in coming with me right? I mean _if_ you truly have nothing to hide."

The officers begin advancing on him, but Seduction agent 69 just holds his smirk and extends his arm out and lifts his hand in a “bring it on” gesture. The officers take off at a run and he cracks one in the neck with a stiff sideways open palm. He then roundhouse kicks two other guys and punches a third in the face breaking his nose. The last one he just fights dirty and knees him in the balls before bringing the same knee up into the guy's chin. After effectively dispatching the five officers, he pulls a gun out of his left breast pocket and points it at the young man.

”Well now, seeing as how you just lost your friends, I think I will take my leave from you, oh and say hello to your brother for me.”

The young man just smirks at him and focuses behind Seduction Agent 69.

”Say hello yourself.”

Seduction agent 69 turns around and barely has a chance to see his assailant when the electricity courses through his body and he crumbles to the floor.

”Some people have no manners, huh Mikey?”

*

*

*

*

Seduction agent 69 wakes up strapped to a chair. He arms are tied together and suspended above his head by a long chain. His legs are spread open and suspended as well. He shakes his head and looks around, but the bright single bulb over his head causes blind spots in his eyes.

”So I see you have come around.”

Seduction agent 69 looks where the voice came from and a figure slowly comes into focus. He is wearing a uniform decorated with small ribbons and medals. An officer’s cap sits low on his head to hide his eyes. He carries a wooden baton in his hand. Seduction agent 69 hears a cough and looks to the side and sees the young man leaning smugly against the wall with one knee bent, hips jutted out, and heel resting on the wall. One arm is across his waist and the other has a cigarette holder in his hand.

”No need to be alarmed, my younger brother is just taking some tips from my interrogation skills aren’t you Mikey?”

”I want to learn from the best after all.”

”Look, can you just keep the family bonding at home and tell me what the fuck you want from me?”

”Ah yes, Seduction agent 69 or should I call you Master Orgasm?”

”Actually Frank would be just fine.”

”Suit yourself Frank.”

”Where am I?”

”If you were such a good agent you would know already. Maybe your reputation is all talk?”

”Fuck you, I earned every bit of my reputation!”

”Well you fell a little short this time. The woman that you were sent to seduce is already dead.”

”What?! NO! I-I-I really cared for her.”

”Oh, you did? Oh well that really sucks then doesn’t it? And I thought she was just after your sexual skills with this!”

The officer reaches down and grabs Franks cock and squeezes hard. Frank spits in his face. The officer smirks and wipes off the spit with two fingers and licks it. In the corner Mikey chuckles. The officer back hands Frank hard. Frank spits the blood out of his mouth and grins with red teeth.

”I see you have spit fire in you, but we can avoid all this if you just give me the location to the microchip's whereabouts.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard suddenly stops drawing as a cold sensation covers his wet cock. He looks under the desk and sees that Frank has stopped sucking and is looking at him.

”What is it Frankie?”

”Where did the microchip idea come from?”

”Huh?”

”Well I thought that Seduction agent 69 was captured because of the woman he was supposed to seduce, how does that have anything to do with the microchip?”

Gerard looks at Frank with spit all over his mouth and lips that are bruised from being stretched. 

”Gee, this novel has to spark everyone’s interest. You just can’t have a non-sequitur in a plot.”

Gerard loved how Frank looked so serious given the position he was in.

”Okay Frankie, I will come up with a reason for it, I promise.”

”Good.”

With any further interruption Frank took Gerard’s cock back into his warm wet mouth and sighed at the weight of it. Gerard saw his contentment and went back to drawing.

_***Back To Gee's Story***_

”Wait, what? I thought you were after me because of the woman?”

The officer chuckles darkly.

”No my dear Franklin, that is just how we knew you would be in the city. We knew before that you had a rendezvous with your superior and that now you and he are the only ones that know the location of the microchip to control the world’s porn sites.”

”And why would I give a piece of shit like you that information? What so you can make sure the everyone has access to bad porn?”

”No, so that everyone has access to the porn that we want them to watch. Porn which will contain subliminal messages that will over throw the government in each country giving up total control over the world!”

”You're mad!”

”I may be mad, but you are in no position to talk.”

The officer takes the baton and shoves it in Frank’s mouth to shut him up. He starts to work it in and out and spit gathers at the sides of Frank’s mouth and falls to the floor.

”I am impressed, it seems you do know how to use that mouth of yours for something other than talking. Now can you handle the real thing?”

”Phuc pho!”

Frank hurls insults around the piece of wood being worked-over his lips.

”Gerard, you should teach him that it is bad manners to talk with his mouth full.”

”Your quite right Mikey, if he has bad manners, he will never sell well as a sex slave.”

Frank’s eyes grow wide at hearing this.

”Oh you didn’t know? My brother Gee here is a master trainer for a sex slave ring. Once we get the microchip information out of you, you will make a nice addition to the others.”

”Yes, a guy with your looks and hard body could make me a fortune. You would sell for top dollar, plus with your legendary skills of being able to bring any one to orgasm in minutes, well that alone is a selling point for me.”

”Anyone Gee?”

”Yes Mikey, anyone, male or female.”

”Wow, now I am curious, can you show me?”

”Whadda ya think Frankie? Shall we give him a demonstration?”

Gerard takes the baton out of Frank’s mouth and Frank catches his breath. Gerard pulls out a knife and cuts up one side of Frank’s pants and then the other. Frank isn’t wearing any underwear.

”Ha, just like the Boy Scouts huh Frankie? Always _cum_ prepared?”

Frank turns away from Gerard. He catches Mikey staring at him and blushes slightly. Gerard cuts the rest of the pants away and Frank is now naked from the waist down. Frank looks back at him and Gerard reaches into his left breast pocket and pulls out a vile of liquid.

”This is a potent aphrodisiac that my organization created for our little side venture. It makes the customers think they're getting the best product for their money. I thought you might enjoy testing out the newest formula.”

Gerard grabs Frank’s neck, uncaps the vile, and shoves it into Frank’s mouth. Frank sputters as the horrid liquid enters his throat. Gerard lets go of his neck.

”It should start working in a matter of seconds.”

”I’m a trained seduction agent, drugs do not work on me.”

”We will see about that.”

Frank sat smug, but he could not deny that his body began to react to the drug a little. He face became flush and his cock started to grow hard.

”Look Gee, it’s working!”

”Of course it is Mikey, our science and technology is superior to his training. Now let us see what you have.”

Gerard stood in front of Frank and pulled his cock out. He rubbed it on Frank’s face and Frank let a moan escape his lips. Gerard pushed his cock against Frank’s closed lips and he parted them and sucked Gerard in. Gerard gasped at the first initial wave of pleasure as he pumped in and out of Frank’s mouth. Suddenly he realized something was wrong. He felt himself growing weaker and was reaching orgasm much too quickly. He looked down and Frank who was looking him with defiance in his eyes. Gerard started to falter and lose balance as Frank sucked harder and harder. Gerard cried out and Mikey ran up and caught him as he fell backwards his cock pulling out of Frank’s mouth just as he came. Cum sprayed all over Frank and he licked his lips with satisfaction.

”That is what a true seduction agent can do _Gee_.”

Mikey walked up to Frank and slapped him in the face.

”No one calls my brother Gee, but me, got that bitch!

If he hurt you Gee, I will fucking kill him myself!”

”Mikey, Mikey, I’m all right, it was a momentary set back. I underestimated the skills of a seduction agent, especially one with 69’s reputation. I will not make the same mistake again.”

Mikey stepped back and glared at Frank as Gerard came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He gently placed a kiss on his cheek and Mikey settled into his embrace. Gerard kissed the top of Mikey’s head and then gave him a gentle shove back to the wall. Frank was still smirking until he realized, when Mikey moved, that Gerard was still hard despite cumming a few minutes ago. Gerard saw his gaze and smirked back.

”As you can see Frankie, you are not the only one with skills and secrets. You showed me yours and now I will show you mine!”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s legs and positioned himself right at Frank’s opening.

”Are you crazy! You will split me open!”

”Ah my dear Frankie, but you see I will not for my secret is that I can secrete lube automatically from my skin. This way I can enter anyone without hurting them unless I want to. Do I want to hurt you Frankie?”

”No please! Anything, but that.”

”Very well then, now you’re going to divulge the whereabouts of the microchip or I will fuck the answer out of you!”

Frank said nothing and turned his head away. Gerard plunged in and Frank screamed from pleasure. He was waiting for the pain to come, but none ever did. Instead warmth spread through him and he was not sure if it was the drugs or Gerard. Gerard fucked into him at a pace that had the chains rattling hard. Frank looked over at Mikey, but he looked bored and took out his phone and started texting. Frank knew that he couldn’t hold on much longer. He was losing control and all his skills were being absolved by Gerard’s.

”Tell me *pant* where the fuck *uh* ing microchip *pant* is!”

Frank couldn't tell him even if he wanted to because the crescendo that his orgasm was building to was rendering him speechless other than groans and moans.

”Fuck Gee, ah ah ah, I’m gonna, ah ah ah…”

Gerard reached down and grabbed Frank’s cock hard. That was all it took and Frank screamed out and came hard all over his stomach and Gerard’s hand. Gerard gripped Frank’s hips hard and threw back his head as he came in Frank. He lost his balance at the force of his orgasm and fell to the ground. Mikey came running over and helped him to sit up. He looked at Frank and saw a small glimmer of metal on the chair in front of him. Mikey left Gerard and walked up to the mess that was Frank. He reached out into the cum and pulled out the microchip.

”It was in your dick?”

”No, *pant* I swallowed it with a special drug that made it pass through my body into my cock. The only way it would come out is through an orgasm.”

”Wow, that is pretty impressive!”

”Yeah, well so is your brother’s skills.”

Mikey unchained Frank and he fell onto the chair. He slumped to his knees and crawled over to Gerard who was still trying to catch his breath.

”Well, now you have the microchip, what are you gonna do with me?”

”Well fuck if I’m gonna send you to the slave auction, I’m gonna keep you for myself. You gotta teach me that orgasm trick!”

Frank laughed and looked down at Gerard, who was getting hard again.

”Wanna go another round Gee?”

”Fuck yeah!”

”You two have fun, I’m outta here. Thanks for the lesson Gee.”

”Anytime baby bro.”

_***Frank***_

”Oh yes, I’ll be your sex slave forever Gee!” Gerard said in a lilting voice.

Gerard was writing at a furious pace now nearing the end of the story. Frank knew that it was almost time to make him cum. He listened as the scratching of the pencil continued and the dialogue spilled from Gerard’s mouth. Frank changed his pace as well as his hand placement and increased his tongue movement. He felt Gerard begin to shake and shudder and with a shout he came at super speed into Frank’s mouth. Frank drank down as much as he could and let the rest slide out from his lips. Frank watched as Gerard fell boneless to the back of the chair. He backed out from under the desk and stood up. He brushed off his knees and wiped his mouth with one of the tissues on the desk.

”How was that Gee?”

”Just perfect Frankie, just perfect.”

Frank walked over to Gerard and hung his arms around his neck. He looked at the work that Gerard just finished and smiled.

”This is really good Gee!”

”Yeah, but it is only story number one and I need at least seven or eight more to complete the novel.”

”You can do it Gee, I know you can!”

Gerard surprised Frank by pulling him into his lap and kissing him softly.

”You mean we can do it Frankie.”

Frank smiled up at him and kissed him passionately. He rearranged himself so that he was straddling Gerard’s lap and ran his tongue up the side of Gerard’s neck. Gerard pulled his neck back and smirked. Frank looked at him and he looked down. Frank realized what he was looking at and blushed.

”Don’t worry Frankie; I’ll take good care of you.”

Gerard reached down and unbuckled Frank’s pants and undid the button. He slowly pulled the zipper and reached in and wrapped his hand around Frank’s cock. He stroked it steadily and Frank let out a little sigh. Gerard smiled and he leaned in to kiss Frank. Their tongues danced as Gerard increased the pace of his fist. Frank moaned and tipped his head back as he held onto Gerard’s neck. With his other hand, Gerard opened a few buttons of Frank’s shirt and ran his tongue over the ink on his chest. This made Frank shiver and he brought his head back up and smiled. Gerard ran his palm over the top of Frank’s cock and swirled the pre-cum around before bringing it back down the shaft. Frank buried his head in Gerard’s neck and pushed into the fist to add more friction. After a few more minutes he felt the warm pooling in his chest and he wrapped his legs around Gerard.

”Gee, close, really close, gonna cum.”

”That's it Frankie, come on, show me, show me how beautiful you look when you lose it.”

”Ah ah ah ah Gee Gee Gee Gee GEE!”

Frankie came hard all over Gerard’s hand as he rode through the orgasm. He bucked in the chair and clung to Gerard digging his nails into his shoulders. Gerard endured the pain in exchange for the enchanting faces that Frankie was making through his orgasm. Finally he slumped over breathing heavily. Gerard caressed Frankie’s back and lifted his chin to face him. They kissed softly, but with passion. They pulled apart and looked into each others eye’s.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”


	5. Bob The Bookstore Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank shows off his cooking skills and trip to the bookstore where we meet Bob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little to short for my taste, but if i tried and made it longer it would have been too much and not enjoyable. I am working on a big chapter in Mansion and I wanted to update this one before I got lost in it. I will do another update here to make up for it, I promise.
> 
> Sorry for the play on words in the cheesy title, I couldn't help myself. ^0^

_***Frank***_

Frank whistles while he cooks. It is when he is at his most content. The eggs sizzle in the pan and the fresh bread in the oven fills the whole house with it's heavenly aroma. When Frank is in the zone like this, he doesn’t notice anything else accept his cooking. This is why it's not hard for Gerard to sneak up behind him and grab him by the waist. Frank is quickly spun around in his arms.

”Gee what are y…”

Frank’s words are cut off by his lips being crushed by Gerard’s. He sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck. Gerard presses into Frank until he is pushed against the counter. He starts to nibble at Frank’s bottom lip and Frank lets out a little squeak. Gerard begins to trail down Frank’s jaw without breaking the suction of the kiss. He moves onto his neck and bites into the flesh gently. Frank is just getting into it when he smells something wrong. He quickly pushed Gerard away and runs to the stove as his cream begins to over boil. He turns it off quickly and pulls it off the hot burner. Frank turns back to Gerard and places his hands on his hips frowning at him.

”Gee! Look what you made me do! My cream overflowed!”

”You didn’t complain last night.”

Gerard smirks at Frank and Frank is just in shock that he spoke with such vulgarity to him. He grabs the kitchen towel and after twirling it tight he snaps it at Gerard. Gerard lets out a yelp and hits the corner of the counter trying to get away.

”That was not funny _Gerard_! You know how I feel about my cooking! Now get out of my kitchen right now!”

Gerard knew he was in trouble when Frank used his name like that. He dropped the smirk and left the kitchen with his tail between his legs. Frank huffed and went to clean up the mess and start all over again.

_***Gerard***_

He was just trying to have some fun. He hated when Frank got mad at him. Gerard moped at his art desk looking at books and magazines trying to come up with another idea. His head or heart was not in it though. Frank was his muse and if he upset him…Gerard did not even want to think about that. He pulled out a clean piece of paper and began to draw an apology to Frank.

He was just about finished when he heard Frank call him for breakfast. He continued to draw because he knew if he did not come right away, Frank would come looking for him. Sure enough the door to the drawing room opened and Frank came in.

”Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

”Yeah Frankie, I heard you I just wanted to finish this.”

Gerard got up from the desk and rounded to the front. He handed Frank the folded paper. Frank looked at him and opened it up. Gerard had drawn him and Frank and he was on his knees in front of him begging for forgiveness with tears pouring from his eyes. Frank was there with hearts all around him. While Frank was looking at it, Gerard got down into the position the drawing was in so that when Frank looked up he would see him. Frank smiled at the drawing and then laughed when he saw Gerard in the same position.

”Oh Gee, why can’t I ever stay mad at you?”

”Because I’m cute and you love me?”

Gerard shuffled closer to Frank and entwined his arms around his waist again. Frank looked down at him and kissed the top of his head while laughing.

”Plus I am a great lay!”

”Gee!”

Gerard tackled Frank to the ground and over powered him quickly. He smiled at him and raised his eyebrows several times. Frank laughed again and they kissed. Gerard knew he was forgiven. He helped Frank up and they went to eat.

*

*

*

”Frankie…..”

Gerard stared down at the massive breakfast before him. Three eggs, a steak garnished with truffles, shucked oysters on a bed of ice, pickled ginger root, and asparagus in cream sauce. Frank looked up at him and smiled.

”You have to keep up your strength Gee. You’re gonna need all that stamina to keep going today.”

Gerard just nodded and dug in. He watched as Frank took a slice of the fresh baked bread and added butter, fresh strawberry jam, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. After giving the piece to Gerard he made one for himself. Gerard watched as he took small bites and chewed quietly. As he ate Gerard wracked his brain for a good idea for a story. He was still coming up blank when he noticed the date on the wall calendar. 

”Frankie, today the new copy of S&M Fun comes out. Will you go pick me up a copy at the book store?”

Frank suddenly looked nervous.

”O-O-Okay Gee, sure.”

”Frankie, what’s wrong”

”I-I-I don’t like going to the book store. The owner Bob, he is always staring at me. Also when he gives me change, he holds my had too long in his sweaty ones.”

”Well, I’ll just have to go down there with you and tell him to stop harassing my Frankie!”

”Oh Gee, will you really do that?”

”Of course Frankie. I can’t have people thinking that they can touch what is mine.”

"Gee, your so protective of me."

"Of course Frankie."

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

_***Bob!***_

”I had no idea that Frank was married or that he was married to a famous graphic novel writer!”

”Well I wouldn’t call myself famous…”

”Oh please don’t be modest. I would be proud if you autographed some books for me. They will sell at a higher price and I would give you a share of the profits.”

”Oh, I don’t need a share, just take mine and donate to a charity in the name of the store.”

”Wow, you really are as nice as the interviews say.”

Apparently he also blushed a lot too. Bob watched as Gerard turned redder and redder with each compliment that was given. Frank was standing next to him, so proud. It was true that Bob had been hitting on Frank for a while now, but he never said no so Bob didn’t think it was hurting anything. Now though he realized that Frank was off limits. He turned to Gerard as he located the newest copy of S&M Fun magazine. Bob walked up to him and pointed to the cover.

”This is a good issue this month. It has lots of intriguing costumes such as, teachers, flight attendants, and nurses.”

Bob watched Gerard’s reaction to the pictures as he flipped through the magazine. He stopped on one of the pages where a woman in a nurse’s outfit was tied to a doctor’s table. He watched as Gerard’s brain processed something about it and quickly closed the book.

”Frankie come on let’s go!”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and he dropped the cookbook he was looking at.

”What Gee?”

”We have to go get you a nurse’s uniform right now!”

Gerard waved bye and ran out of the store with Frank close behind. Bob followed them out.

”Wait….Frank... in a nurses uniform?!”

Bob sank to the ground on his knees.

”I am so jealous now.”

_***Frank***_

Frank stood in front of the drawing room door. He touched the handle and braced himself. He knock and waited.

”Enter.”

Frank walked in and saw that Gerard was wearing a doctor’s coat and had a stethoscope around his neck.

”Dr. Way, your next patient will be here shortly. Is there anything that I can do before he arrives?”

”Yes nurse Frankie, please come in and close the door.”

Frank tried to suppress a giggle as he closed the door. He crossed to the table and placed the clipboard down and stood by it. Gerard got up from the desk and came over to him. He tried to look all serious, but when he saw Frank trying to block the giggle he let out a laugh and defused the situation. He hugged Frankie and kissed him softly.

”You look great Frankie! I think I can really work with this.”

”You know I will do what I can to help Gee.”

Gerard held Frankie’s chin lightly and smiled. He then made his way back over to the desk. Frank picked up the clip board again and pretended to write something down. He took a thermometer out of his pocket and shook it out and read it. He gingerly place the pen in his mouth and rolled it between his lips. He saw that Gerard was getting excited and that he was getting into Hyper Erection Mode. Gerard was paying more attention to drawing than he was Frank, and that was Frank’s cue. He crawled under the desk and once more assumed a comfortable position. He had a feeling he was going to be under there longer than last time. At least the scrubs were comfortable. Frank let out a little chuckle when he saw that the underwear that Gerard was wearing had a red cross on it like a nurse’s cap. He pulled his cock out of them and sighed. He had the best job in the world.


	6. Paging Dr. Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's second story gives him some trouble. Frankie to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Gee's wacky imagination. In this one Pete gets in on the action a little. Not really what I considered important enough to ship so it is not listed in the pairings.
> 
> Some fun with our favorite couple too and little shot of Brian.
> 
> For those who are waiting, Mikey will be in the next chapter, I promise, and he will look good too. ^-^

_***Exterior Hospital***_

It’s training day for the new nurses. Of course this is not an ordinary training for our nurses.

”So Frank this is your first day correct?”

”Yes Pete, what about you?”

”Oh no, it’s my second day. I had training already, but don’t worry you will catch up soon enough.”

Pete gives Frank a warm reassuring smile. It relaxes Frank. He feels that he is going to like this job. At that moment the door opens and Dr. Way walks in with someone else behind him. He addresses both young men.

”Ah Nurse Iero and Nurse Wentz. This is Dr. Bryar, he will be training along with Nurse Iero today.”

Dr. Bryar nods at the two nurses and they greet back.

”Very well Dr. Bryar, let’s get started.”

”Very well, Dr. Way. Nurse Iero, will you please take off your pants and underwear and get up on the table.”

”Wait…what?”

Dr. Way whips his head around and glares at Frank’s lack of immediate compliance.

”Come, come Nurse Iero. This is a gynecological office. It is important to be able to sympathize with the patients by understanding what they are going through.”

”Yes I understand that but…”

Pete placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder reassuringly.

”Please do as Dr. Way says, it will be so much easier for you.”

Frank looks back at Pete and smiles. He takes in a huge breath and blows it out.

”Yes Dr. Way, I understand.”

Frank blushes as he removes his pants and underwear in front of everyone. He climbs upon the table and places his legs in the stirrups. Dr. Way closes the leg braces over Frank’s ankles, trapping them in the device. He then takes Frank’s hands and traps them above his head in a similar device. Frank cannot understand why his hands had to be bound as well, but he did not question anymore. He could feel everyone’s gaze on his naked lower half and his skin flushed a little at this thought. It also made his cock twitch which made him blush again. Dr. Way smirked at him.

”So how does it feel to be in a patient’s shoes Nurse Iero?”

”It makes me a little nervous."

”Now you can understand how some of our patients feel. Now Dr. Bryar, if you will please commence with the chest examination.”

Dr. Bryar walked over to Frank and undid the clasps of his shirt. He then lifted up the tee shirt and began to massage his breasts in a small circular motion. Frank tried to melt into the table to get away from Dr. Bryar’s touch, which seemed a little less than clinical to him.

"Now Nurse Iero, the first thing we do is a chest examine. During the chest exam we stimulate the patient’s nipples to determine if they would be good at feeding infants."

Dr. Bryar began to squeeze and pinch Frank’s nipples until they hardened up. Pete giggled at this.

”Wow Frankie, look how perky your nipples are. You would make an excellent mom!”

Dr. Bryar continued to roll Frank’s nipples around and Frank began to writhe a bit under his grasp. This pleased Dr. Bryar and he pulled on them a little. A gasp escaped Frank’s mouth. Dr. Bryar turned to Pete.

”Nurse Wentz, would you please clean the genital area in preparation for examination.”

”Yes Dr. Bryar.”

Pete moved to the examination table and dipped a dry cloth into a bowl of warm water. He then used it to clean off Frank’s cock as requested. Frank moaned at this action and Dr. Bryar took the opportunity to reach down and enclose his mouth over one of Frank’s hard nipples. Frank bucked his hips up. Pre-cum started leaking from the head. Pete touched the tip with his finger and swirled it around increasing Frank’s breathing.

”Dr. Bryar, there seems to be a transparent viscous fluid emerging from the head of the patient’s cock. It is sticky and has a slight smell to it, but I do not believe it is the ammonia associated with urine.”

”Hmmm, this bears looking into. Please do an oral examination Nurse Wentz.”

”Yes Dr. Bryar.”

Pete put the wet cloth down on the examination table and went back to Frank. He reached out and grabbed his cock making Frank jump. He then licked the tip of the head and swirled his tongue around it. Hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from Frank, he grinned and took the whole shaft it his mouth. As he pumped Frank’s cock in and out of his mouth Pete reached down and pressed a finger into Frank’s entrance. He felt Frank tighten around his finger so he sucked harder on his cock to take his mind off of it. This worked and Pete kept at it. The whole time Dr. Way stood there observing and taking notes. Pete hoped he was doing a good job following Dr. Bryar’s orders. He pulled his finger out and inserted another one next to it. Pete allowed some of his spit to trickle out of his mouth when he was at the bottom of the shaft and he used it to further lubricate Frank’s opening. With the additional lubrication, Pete was able to insert a third finger and really stretch Frank good. At that point Dr. Bryar moved around to where Pete was and he pulled off of Frank. He looked up at Dr. Bryar and saw he was smiling.

”Good job Nurse Wentz, excellent work. Has the patient been prepped enough for the internal examination?”

”Yes, Dr. Bryar.”

”Very good, now please sterilize my instrument.”

”Yes, Dr. Bryar.”

Dr. Bryar opened his pant and pulled down his zipper. His cock sprang forth and Pete greedily took it in his mouth. He coated it with plenty of saliva until it was nice and wet. He then pulled back and stood up. Dr. Bryar lined up his cock with Frank’s puckered opening.

”Well Nurse Iero, you have done well so far. Are you ready for your internal examination?”

Frank groaned at the feeling of his cock pushing at his opening.

”Yes Dr. Bryar.”

”Very well then, let’s continue.”

Frank cried out as Dr. Bryar eased into him inch by inch. He shivered as Pete climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues danced in his mouth and Pete reached down and grabbed Frank’s cock and began to stroke it in time with Dr. Bryar’s thrusts. At this point, Dr. Way put his pen and clipboard down and walked over to the examination table. He stood to the side of the two nurses and pulled out his cock. Pete and Frank stopped kissing and both began to lavish attention on Dr. Way’s ~~super hard~~ , ~~rock hard~~ , ~~very hard~~ , hard…

_***Frank***_

”Fuck! I can’t use the same word that many times!”

Frank heard Gerard getting frustrated. He pulled off of Gerard’s cock and shimmed backwards out of the desk. He straightened his outfit and went around the desk. Gerard was sitting with his head in his hands and groaning in not a good way.

”Gee, what’s wrong?”

”Oh Frankie, I am having trouble coming up with a good descriptor for Dr. Way’s cock. I always go for hard, but I feel like I over used it. I am so stuck right now.“

Frank jumped as Gerard threw his pencil in frustration and banged his head on the desk. He reached out and rubbed Gerard’s shoulder lightly. He stood there thinking about what he could do to help his poor Gee and then he had an idea. Frank pushed Gerard off the desk and back into his chair. He then walked in front of him and climbed on the desk. Gerard watched Frank as he removed his pants; he was wearing no underwear again, and took up a seductive pose. He then removed the top exposing the tattoos that Gerard loved so much. Frank ran his fingers in his hair and trailed them down his cheek to his mouth. He sucked two of them in moaning as they went. Gerard sat there and swallowed hard watching his beautiful Frankie pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth, coating them with saliva. Frank pulled them out of his mouth with an obscene pop and dragged them down his chest across the twin swallows to his dripping cock. He fisted himself a couple of times throwing his head back. He then let go and continued between his legs to push both fingers inside himself. It was Gerard’s turn to groan now as he watched Frank finger fuck himself with slow deliberate strokes. Gerard stood up out of the chair and pushed it back. He stepped up to Frank and grabbed his knees. He pulled Frank to him as Frank grabbed Gerard by his neck bringing him even closer. He kissed him passionately as Gerard’s fingers replaced his own. He wrapped his legs around Gerard and pressed down hard on his hand. Gerard pulled his fingers out and grabbed Frank’s hips. He leaned closer and pushed in with one quick motion. Frank bent backwards on the desk and lay down. Gerard had an iron grip on Frank’s hips as he pressed in with quick hard thrusts.

”Oh God, fuck Frankie. You feel so good. I love being inside of you. So warm and wet for me.”

”Mmm Gee, me too. Love feeling your cock filling me up. I would do anything to help you.”

Gerard scratched his blunt nails down Frank’s chest and it caused him to arch up into the touch. Gerard slipped his hands under Frank and molded the arch of his back as he increased his speed before losing his rhythm and stuttering.

”F-F-F-Frankie, fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard in you.”

”Yes Gee, please, want to feel it. Love when you cum inside of me.”

”Ah ah mmm uh shit I’m gonna….FRANKIE!!”

Gerard grabbed hard onto Frank and with three more good strokes yelled out his name and came shaking hard. Frank held onto the end of the desk as the spasm of Gerard cumming rippled through his body. Once Gerard stilled he felt him pull out. Before Frank could sit up though, Gerard had engulfed Frank’s cock into his mouth. With the vibration coursing through his body, it did not take long till Frank was cumming down Gerard’s throat as Gerard swallowed every last drop completely emptying Frank of cum.

”Throbbing stiff member! That’s it! Frankie, you are a genius!”

Frank jumped off the other side of the desk as Gerard pulled the chair back in front and went back to work on his story. Frank smiled, happy that he was able to help Gerard unblock from his problem. Frank looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost time for dinner. He quickly left the room with Gerard scribbling away. He popped into their room and threw on a pair of shorts and headed into the kitchen. He put on his apron and pulled out one of his many cookbooks. Frank leaned over the counter humming to himself and flipped through the pages looking for the perfect recipe for dinner that night.

*

*

*

_***Brian***_

Brian sat in the living room with Gerard and Frank. He was looking at Gerard’s latest effort for the novel and was very impressed.

”Wow Gerard, these are great! I can feel all the emotion radiating from the paper!”

”Thanks Brian, but we still have a long way to go and it is only going to get harder.”

”Why?”

”Well these ideas were easy to come up with, but soon I will run out and I hate using ones that are not original.”

Brian watched Gerard frown at this thought.

”But I thought you had Hyper Erection Mode to help you?”

”Sometimes I need other inspirations. I may need your help as well Brian.”

Brian looked up from the work in his hand in time to see Gerard smirk at him.

”Gee!”

”Oww, I was just kidding Frankie!”

Brian watched Frank inflict slight damage to Gerard’s crotch with his fingers. Gerard covered the area protecting it and cowered a bit. Brian watched this little moment and then realized that Frank was looking at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

”Although, that may not be a bad idea later on.”

Frank let out a small giggle and Brian felt his breath catch a little. Frank was as good looking as Gerard, but in a different way. Even though he had tattoos, he still had a softer feminine quality to him. Brian secretly wondered what it would be like to be alone with Frank and he began to blush a bit. He wondered what the future truly held for the Way’s and himself.

_***19 Days 20 hours till the deadline***_


	7. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey always get's what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sure that everyone has seen the well photoshopped pic of Mikey in drag on the internet. If you haven't man...where have you been?! Seriously, I thought that would be the perfect outfit to put him in for his dinner with Frankie and Gee. There is method to my madness as you will read later. ^0^
> 
> So the introduction of Ray in this chapter. A little Rikey for all you, but just a touch. More in a future chapter, but those that read the teaser in Mansion already know this.^-^
> 
> I am loving the feedback I am getting here. Please keep your comments coming. I will always answer back. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

Mikey walked down the sidewalk oblivious to the chaos that he caused in his wake. His fingers were occupied with his sidekick and letting his older brother know that he was on his way and would arrive shortly. Meanwhile traffic was coming to a halt dangerously as he crossed the street. Mikey had no idea that his outfit is what caused the traffic jam. For Mikey it was just another day and another outfit he liked to wear. This time it was a short black dress that barely covered his thighs. To that he added garter fishnet stockings the same color and matching knee high boots. A red headband framed his face and held his glasses in place since he was always looking down. Mikey was carrying a very special package for Gerard. Frankie had dropped his old school uniform at the cleaners and Gerard asked Mikey to pick it up. Mikey agreed because he had a favor to ask Gerard and figured a little ass kissing couldn’t hurt his plea. Mikey stood waiting for the crosswalk to be safe as he adjusted one of his garters, which was a little twisted. A man walking by was too busy watching Mikey and walked face first into the phone pole. Mikey didn’t even notice and as soon as the light changed he was off again. As he approached the front of Gerard’s street he saw Frankie in the distance carrying groceries. He waved his hands excitedly and jumped up and down. This caused the back of his dress to ride up and show a glimpse of the contrasting pink panties that he had on underneath. Unfortunately the cars coming up behind him were taking notice of this spectacle and once again Mikey caused another traffic jam. Mikey turned around when he heard the crash, but shrugged it off and ran to catch up to Frank.

_***Frank***_

Mikey was coming over for dinner tonight and Frank was so excited. He had stepped out to grab the last of the ingredients to make the lemon icebox pie, which was Mikey’s favorite. He was on his way home when he spotted Mikey in a very short dress coming from the opposite direction. At a rare moment Mikey looked up from his sidekick and saw him. He started to wave and jump up and down and Frank could not help, but giggle at the display of his best friend. He also saw the potential danger and watched the drama unfold behind Mikey as several cars ground to a halt before crashing into the ones that ran the lights because they were too focused on Mikey. Frank just shook his head and wondered how Mikey could be oblivious to all this chaos about him and his unique style of dressing. Mikey ran up to greet him. He threw his arms around Frank and hugged him tightly.

”Frankie! Where were you? I missed you. Is that…? Oh Frankie you are the best, I love you!”

”Calm down Mikey, yes it is the ingredients for your favorite pie, but if we don’t get home, I won’t have time to finish it for you to eat tonight.”

”Okay Frankie! Let’s get going!”

Frank chuckled as he and Mikey linked arms and headed up the walkway to the front door. The boots Mikey was wearing made him even taller than Frank. He wondered what Mikey’s obsession was with heels, but he just shrugged it off as something else just 'Mikey.' They walked in and Frank yelled out for Gerard.

”In here love.”

Frank followed the sound of Gerard’s voice and found him refining the last chapter he drew the other day. He went around the desk and leaned over Gerard’s shoulder.

”Wow Gee, these are really good!”

”Well I have my muse to thank for that.”

With that he grabbed Frank and pulled him onto his lap. He planted feathery kisses along his collar bone and trailed them up his neck. Frank was sighing in his arms and was about to say something when a tentative knock came from the doorway. Gerard left his neck and looked up.

”Mikey! You made it!”

"Um…yeah Gee. Am I interrupting?”

Gerard looked at Mikey and then at Frank in his lap and realized what Frank came in to tell him. He lightly blushed and put Frank back down onto his feet. Frank brushed himself off and straightened his outfit before walking away from Gerard. He walked over to Mikey, who wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank noticed that it was then that Gerard noticed what Mikey was wearing. He whistled appreciatory.

”Lookin good Mikeyway!”

Frank watched as Mikey blushed from his brother’s compliment. Frank laughed and Mikey gave him a dirty look and stuck his tongue out. Frank being quicker than Mikey stuck his own tongue out and licked Mikey’s.

”Eeeww Frankie! Save that stuff for my brother!”

Frank just laughed at the face Mikey made and looked back at Gerard, but his reaction was very different. He was just standing there watching them and Frank could see he was semi hard. Frank thought this was interesting and vowed to contemplate it later, but now dinner needed to hit the table. He grabbed Mikey’s hand and turned to leave with him. He pivoted back and blew a kiss at Gerard and with a wink left the room.

_***Gerard***_

Dessert was being served now and Gerard could still not get that picture out of his head. There was a story here, but it was eluding him and he hated that. He needed some kind of motivation to bring it to the surface of his mind. He watched as his brother and Frank shared a joke and laughed merrily at it. He loved watching his brother’s face light up with mirth almost as much as his beautiful Frankie. They complimented each other so much. Right now with Frank dressed in light colors; white tee shirt, tan pants and Mikey dressed in all black accept for his headband and apparently his panties, which kept peeking out at Gerard every time Mikey shifted his sitting position, they looked like the epitome of good and evil, the angel and devil. This amused Gerard because he knew that his baby brother was way more innocent than his Frankie was. Even in the last six months Gerard and him had tried out so many amazing things and Frank was always willing to try something new each time. Frank could be such a flirt at times and egged him on too. He wondered if that was how he was while in school with Mikey. Oh, and speaking of school.

”Hey Mikey, were you able to pick up that package for me from the cleaners?”

”Sure Gee, got it right here.”

Mikey reached over to the side of the sofa and brought up the bag he was holding earlier. He pulled it open and brought out Frank’s old school uniform. Frank giggled when he saw it.

”I wonder if it still fits me.”

”Why not go try it on Frankie?”

”Okay Gee, I’ll be right back!”

Frank left the room and he turned to Mikey and smiled. Mikey had his knees turned in trying to be modest in the little black dress, but failing miserably. Instead he was looking strikingly adorable. Suddenly Gerard took in the whole outfit and realized why Mikey was wearing it. Mikey wanted something from him. It was the only time he went out of his way to dress this carefully. Gerard raised one eyebrow to Mikey and he blushed and looked away. Gerard smirked and leaned back in the armchair. He steepled his fingers on his chin.

”Mikey…”

”*gulp* Yes Gee?”

”You look very pretty today.”

”Th-Th-Thank you G-Gee.”

”Mikey…”

”Yeah?”

”Did you dress up just for me?”

”Yes Gee.”

”Mikey…”

”*sigh* Yes Gee”

”What do you want?”

Mikey’s posture fell and Gerard knew he had won. He gave a slight smile of satisfaction to watch his brother squirm under his gaze. Gerard sat and waited for Mikey to come forth with his real reason for being here.

”Look Gee, my fanzine is taking off for my fashion class and I was wondering if I could be your assistant for a little while to learn the ropes.”

Gerard looked at his little brother and smirked.

”You need money don’t you?”

”Who needs money?”

Frank had picked that time to return. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with a bright red tie in the center. He wore black slacks that were a little too tight in the hips for him now and accented it with studded pink belt. Gerard looked Frank up and down and stopped at the belt. He raised an eyebrow to it and Frank shrugged sticking his thumbs in his belt loops.

”What, I didn’t like to conform.”

Frank looked at Gerard and then at Mikey. Mikey was blushing and squirming in his seat and Frank turned back to Gerard with a glare.

”What did you do to Mikey?”

”I didn’t do anything, he asked me a question.”

Frank went and sat down next to Mikey. He took Mikey’s hand and looked into his eyes. Gerard could see Mikey’s eyes were watering slightly. Frank looked back at Gerard again.

”Gee...”

Now it was Gerard’s turn to squirm. He didn’t like the tone of voice that Frank said his name. Frank was very protective of Mikey and Gerard knew this. Frank pulled Mikey into his lap. Mikey slid there easily and nuzzled into Frank’s neck. Frank stroked Mikey’s neck and Mikey sighed.

”*sigh*Look Mikey, it isn’t that I don’t want you to work for me, it is just that right now I am working on one of the adult graphic novels and I don’t think it is right for you, after all you are still so innocent and a virgin.”

Mikey looked up at this and his demeanor changed.

”What does that have to do with it Gee? Do you not think I could handle your sordid world?”

Uh oh, Gerard did not like the look on Mikey’s face. Mikey turned to Frank and whispered something in his ear. Frank looked at Gerard and smirked. Whatever Mikey just said Frank approved of. Gerard swallowed hard and Mikey rose from Frank’s lap and turned to face Gerard. The only thing blocking Gerard and Mikey was the coffee table. Mikey placed one knee on the coffee table and began to crawl towards Gerard. Gerard gulped and tried to back into the cushion of the chair. The look in Mikey’s eyes was very predatory. He reached Gerard and placed one hand on his thigh. He brought one foot to the ground to balance himself and then placed his other knee right in the center of the chair an inch from Gerard’s crotch. His other hand went to touch his brother’s face which he stroked lightly. Gerard took in the sight on the stockinged leg and knee, the opening of the low cut dress, and the intense look in Mikey’s eyes. Mikey continued to stroke his cheek and leaned in so that his breath ghosted over the shell of Gerard’s ear.

”Yes big brother, while I am still a virgin, I am not as innocent as you think that I could not learn from your work. I’m sure there is a lot you can teach me hmmm?”

”O-O-O-Okay, you can s-s-start tomorrow”

Mikey moved his face from Gerard’s ear to right in front of him. He held his gaze with his brother’s as Mikey licked his lips. Mikey leaned in and Gerard held his breath and shut his eyes…..*swak*

Gerard received a sloppy kiss on his cheek. His eyes flew open and Mikey was smiling at him.

”Thanks Gee! I knew I could count on you!”

Mikey jumped up and ran over to Frank pulling him off the sofa and jumping up and down with him like a little kid.

”Yay! Frankie, I get to work with you and Gee tomorrow!”

Mikey circled Frank in a big hug and picked him up. Frank was laughing along with him and Gerard knew he’d been played. He wiped his face off, which was covered with sweat from the encounter with his “innocent” little brother.

”Come one Frankie, let’s go plan out a menu for tomorrow. Bye Gee!”

Gerard watched as Mikey and Frank ran out of the room without another word. Gerard just sat there in shock with a raging hard on that he could not explain.

”Well played little brother, well played.”

_***Frank***_

Frank and Mikey were in the kitchen pouring over recipe books when a less flustered Gerard came in. Frank still couldn’t help but giggle at what he and Mikey did to Gerard to get him to agree to mentor Mikey. Frank knew that Mikey could handle it. He was surprised that Gerard would think that he couldn’t. That is why Frank let Mikey teach him a lesson about sexuality having nothing to do with virginity. Even Frank knew better. He had been a major flirt in school and still managed to save his virginity for his marriage. Hey, some things in Catholic school stuck at least. Mikey was lying on the counter pointing to different vegetables when Gerard walked in. He was kicking his legs back and forth and smirked when he saw his brother. Gerard blushed and addressed Frank.

”Hey Frankie, I have to go get some more art supplies today down at Ray’s shop. Do you want to come with me or stay with Mikey?”

”Ray’s?”

Frank saw how Mikey perked up at this. He knew that Mikey had a bit of a crush on Ray.

”Why don’t we all go Gee, then we can drop Mikey off at home so he doesn’t cause any more traffic jams.”

”Huh? What traffic jams Frankie?”

”Never mind Mikey, come on, let’s go.”

”Do you want to change first Frankie?”

”Nah, I’m fine.”

_***Gerard***_

All thoughts of Mikey are out the window as Gerard walks with them to the store after parking the car. Gerard watches the way Frank’s ass moves in the tight uniform pants and he begins to form an idea in his head. He is so enamored by Frank that he forgets to stop when they do and bumps into Frank slightly revealing his semi to him. Frank smirks and reaches back to squeeze him. Gerard groans.

”Still thinking about your brother Gee?”

”Nope, thinking about how gorgeous your ass looks in those pants and how I want to tear them off you right now and worship it.”

Now it was Frank’s turn to blush. He turned to Mikey, but Mikey was oblivious as usual. He was busy fiddling with the hem of his dress as he stared at the man in the window of the art store writing on a clip board. Gerard looked back at Frank and they shrugged and entered the store.

”Hey Gerard back for more supplies already? How are you Frank, how is married life and…..”

Whatever else Ray was going to say was erased from his mind when he got a look at Mikey hiding behind Frank. This was silly because Mikey towered over Frank, especially in his boots. Ray gulped.

”H-Hey Mikey.”

”H-Hey Ray, how are you?”

”I’m good, and you?”

”F-F-Fine thanks for asking.”

Gerard watched Ray take in what Mikey was wearing and felt a small twinge of jealousy. After all Mikey wore that for him not Ray, but Frank tugging him over to the charcoal pencils to distract him. He got Gerard alone in the aisle and giggled.

”Aww Gee, come on, they’re cute together.”

They both peered around the corner and Ray had his hand in his hair scratching it awkwardly as he made conversation with Mikey who was scuffing his boot on the floor and moving in a semicircle with his hips. It looked innocent enough so Gerard left them alone. He went back to collecting the supplies that he needed. As he went around the corner he saw Frank looking at the paintbrushes and array of paint colors. He picked up a brush and tickled Frank’s face with it. Frank giggled and batted him away. This made Gerard smile.

”I was remembering art class at school. We had a cool teacher that was into touch art, you know using your fingers instead of instruments. I remember finger painting in my freshman year. It was weird and I felt like I was in kindergarten again, but it was cool feeling the paint on my hands and then touching the canvas. I felt like I was really a part of the art I was making.”

Gerard nodded in understanding and was about to say something when he was struck with an idea. A freshman asking a senior to help him out with a big art project. Yes! This could work! Frank looked up and saw the glazed look over come Gerard’s face.

”Gee, you have a story idea?”

”Yes Frankie I do! Let’s finish our shopping and get home quickly!”

They rounded the corner and ran into Ray and Mikey kissing. Mikey was wrapped up in Ray's arms and Ray's hand was discreetly on the small of Mikey's back. Mikey had his arms around Ray's neck and one leg behind him, up in the air. They looked like high school sweethearts.Gerard cleared his throat and the two jumped back from each other. Both were blushing furiously. Gerard placed the basket of items on the counter and Ray rang them out quickly.

”Come one Mikey we have to get going, I have to get home quickly in order to get this idea down on paper.”

”I-I-I can take him home for you Gerard, that is if you don’t mind.”

Gerard looked at Ray and then at Mikey who was still looking at his feet. He sighed and nodded.

”All right Ray, but you remember he is my little brother, and I know where you live.”

Gerard let this sink in and waited until Ray acknowledged it. He then kissed his brother lightly on the lips and hugged him. Mikey hugged back and then he and Frank went out the door without looking back.


	8. A Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee learns two valuable lessons: 1~You can't get away with everything and 2~Little Brother's know more than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my awesome beta-fish, I present an extra long chapter for you guys. As we speak, _***Trixgrls***_ surgery is under way. I know we all hope for a speedy recovery for her. ^-^
> 
> So Gee's next scene doesn't really go as he planned it to, but that is okay becasue he has Frankie to take his mind off of it. Mikey has his first day of work and gets to see what his big brother really does for a living. Both situations are real eye openers for all.

_***Interior Art Room***_

Gerard was in the middle of his senior project when he noticed that there was another student in the room. He turned and saw, what was his name again? Oh yeah Frank something. He was one of the freshman in the class that Gerard was getting college credits from the teacher for helping out. Frank was standing there fidgeting and looking at the floor. Gerard put the palette and paintbrush down and descended the steps to the bottom level of the classroom. It was an old music room that was set up for a choir with levels instead of risers.

Frank watched as he came down the stairs. He was the most breathtaking creature that he had ever laid eyes on. Frank knew that he wanted to be possessed by Gerard. He heard from others that Gerard had that side of him, but that no one really knew how to make it come out. Outwardly be behaved like anyone else…unless you knew what to look for. It was that predatory look that Frank saw flicker across Gerard’s eye’s as he looked at him. Frank had no real plan as to what he was going to say. Now Gerard was standing before him.

”Frank right?”

”Yeah, that’s right. Iero”

”Gerard Way.”

”Yeah, I know. You help out in my 5th period art class.”

”Yeah well, I really don’t need three study halls and I could just take off, but gaining college credits is pretty awesome and I don’t have to do much honestly.“

”Where are you planning to go?”

”Got a fully paid scholarship to SVA.”

”Sweet!”

As Gerard and Frank talked back and forth, Gerard was assessing him. Frank was cute and had a vulnerable look to him. His school uniform fit him perfectly, with his pants being just a little too tight. His tie was neatly done up and Gerard just wanted to take the knot and pull it tighter until Frank could not breathe anymore. He watched as Frank pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels casually. He wanted to grab him by his wrists and string him up so that he could barely reach the ground. All these thoughts ran through Gerard’s mind as he continued his banter. At one point he swore there was a flicker of recognition in Frank’s eyes. It was as if he could read Gerard’s mind and understood what he wanted to do. Gerard shook it off, no one's that astute. He continued to assess Frank when he noticed a shadow on his neck. No, not a shadow, like a marker stain of some sort. Without realizing it he reached out and touched Frank’s neck. Frank stiffened as Gerard brushed the side of the collar down and revealed a tattoo!

”Frank…how do you have a tattoo? Aren’t you like 14 years old?”

Frank blushed and started to step back.

”I-I-I, have a friend that does them.”

Gerard advanced on Frank as he stepped back.

”Do your parents know?”

Frank licked his lips. His parents didn’t give a shit about him. They were either drunk or high all the time. Most of the time they didn’t even know he was there.

”Y-Y-Yeah, but they don’t care.”

Gerard was taken back by this answer. No way that his parents would let him have a tattoo and not care. He stared at Frank and suddenly noticed the trace of color around his eye beyond the eye makeup he was wearing. Frank was not the quiet student that he seemed to be and Gerard was becoming more intrigued.

”Is that your only one?”

”N-N-N No.”

”How many do you have?”

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes and saw an interest there. It made him shiver with anticipation. He licked his lips again.

”A f-f-f-f-few.”

Now it was Gerard’s turn to lick his lips. He had noticed that Frank shivered and wondered if he was the one that caused it. He advanced on Frank more until he was trapped between the teacher’s desk and himself. He ran his eyes over Frank and could now see that his crisp white button down shirt had a darkness under the fabric.

”Show me.”

Frank swallowed. It was not a request. It may have been made to be, but Frank heard it as an order. He nodded and began to roll up his sleeve. He pushed it to his elbow and watched as Gerard touched his arm and took in the colors decorating his arm. From his color filled Our Lady of Sorrows, to the Black Flag Logo. Along with the tattoos were the visible scar marks of his own making. They marred his arms and cut into the color of his ink. Frank was embarrassed that Gerard could see them. He tried to pull away, but Gerard’s caress turned into a grip.

”G-G-Gerard, please let me g-g-go.”

”No. I want to see more.”

Gerard grabbed the front of Frank’s shirt and ripped it open causing the buttons to scatter everywhere. Frank just stood there in shock as Gerard took in the tattoo near his heart and the ones down by his hips. He traced the words with his finger and made Frank squirm a bit.

”Stay still!”

Gerard barked out a definite order that time and Frank could do nothing, but obey. He watched as Gerard slid to his knees to get a closer look at the swallows. He followed the words around his hips and forced Frank to turn around to continue on to his back. Gerard traced the end of the words that met the crossed guns on Frank’s back. He stood up and leaned over Frank who was now pressed hard against the desk. Gerard leaned over and spoke softly, but with authority into Frank’s ear.

”Nice tramp stamp Iero.”

Gerard felt Frank shudder from his words and let out a barely audible noise from his throat. Gerard smirked and pushed into Frank forcing his hips and groin into the wood. He took Frank’s earlobe into his mouth and bit into it making Frank squeak. Gerard chuckled at this sound.

”So Iero, what did you want? I mean you did not just come in this room for nothing right? You were looking for me. Do you want something from me, well?”

Frank could not speak. He could feel Gerard’s hot breath against his ear and could feel his cock in the crack of his ass. He was almost meeting the pace of Frank’s panting. Frank tried to turn around to face Gerard, but he was roughly stopped as Gerard pushed into him further and forced him down against the desk. This caused Frank to push back against Gerard and it made Gerard let out a low growl.

”You do not move unless I tell you to, have you got that Frank?”

”*pant* Yes Sir.”

”There’s a good boy, now up to the third level and get on the table.”

”Yes Sir.”

Gerard moved so that Frank was no longer trapped. He watched as Frank climbed to the top level of the room and hop up onto the table that was near the painting Gerard was working on. Gerard walked over to the door and placed a sign on it signaling for the room to be cleaned last by the janitor. He then locked it and pulled down the shade. He slowly turned and made eye contact with Frank. He watched as Frank blushed and he rubbed his hands together at the thought of what he was about to do.

_***Interior Cabinet Under Art table, Third Level***_

Ray and Bob were stoned out of their minds. That is the only thing that could explain where they were right now. They thought the classroom was going to be empty all day and they sat there getting high off the paint fumes. Then that stuffed shit Gerard came in, of course he has the fucking key! Teacher's fucking pet! And he has been here ever since, working on his fucking painting. When the door opened Bob and Ray were on the top level and they scrambled under the table into the huge cabinet. Fortunately it was empty of class projects. They felt like they were under there forever listening to Gerard hum to himself as he did whatever the fuck he was doing. After a while they heard a second voice and curiosity got the best of them and they opened up the door and peeked out. Bob almost sneezed as Ray’s giant hair got in his way and tickled his nose. He bitched for him to go look out the other side. Ray huffed and did so. They saw Gerard talking to some short guy and it seemed pretty boring. He was probably a flunky frosh asking for help. Ray kept looking at the kid and then realized who he was. He nudged Bob.

”Hey, that’s the kid I told you was in the nurse's office when I had that bad weed and was fucking throwing up. He came in all fucked up from getting the shit kicked out of him!”

”Wait the one with the awesome tattoos?”

”Yeah, fuck the ones on his chest were pretty fucking sweet.”

During this banter they had forgotten about the two guys below until they heard a strange noise. They both looked out again and saw that Gerard had ripped the guy’s shirt and was down on his knees.

”Oh shit, what the fuck?”

Bob looked at Ray and shrugged.

”Did you know he went that way?”

”Uh…which way”

”Gay stupid”

"Oi! Don’t call me gay stupid, your gay remember?”

”I wasn’t calling….oh never fucking mind.”

”Shit! Look what he’s doing now!”

Bob looked out the door again and saw that Gerard had turned the short guy around and had him pushed down on the desk. The site was pretty hot and he felt his dick twitch. Gerard said something to the guy and Bob and Ray had just enough time to shut the doors before the kid was headed their way. They felt the table creak as weight was added to it. They looked at each other and grinned, the kid was on the table. They listened and heard other footsteps approach and knew it was Gerard. May be this day was not going to suck after all.

_***Brian***_

”Gerard! I can’t use this!”

Brian slams the comic down on the coffee table causing Frank to jump. Brian feels bad about this, but he has to stick with his convictions.

”We simply cannot publish this!”

”Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

”What’s wrong with it?! You have an underage character, in high school with someone old enough to be an adult. That is pedophilia. Then you have two guys who get high off of paint and molest the one who's underage. Finally you have the older student fuck him with a paint brush and then use paint as lube!?”

”What? I stated it was non-toxic!”

”Sorry _Mr. Way_ , but it is too dirty!”

Brian used Gerard’s last name to drive the point home.

Gerard sighed and picked up the comic pages. He left the room and headed away down the hall. Brian sighed and looked at Frank. He could tell that he was angry at him.

”You didn’t need to hurt Gee like that! Remember he is doing you a favor too!”

”Look I didn’t mean to….”

Brian words were cut off by the sound of a paper shredder. Then Gerard returned carrying the container from the shredder and walked over to the kitchen. Brian guessed he was emptying it into the trash. He came back out and the container was empty. Frank shot Brian a dirty look and went after Gerard. Brian sighed again and stood up. He brushed his suit off and let himself out.

_***Frank***_

Frank and Gerard were in the bathing room. Gerard was soaking in the tub and Frank was just finishing rinsing off in the shower stall before climbing in. He could tell that Gerard was deeply disappointed. He kept mumbling to himself.

”I knew I should have gone for a music scene instead. I could have used a clarinet.”

Frank sat down on the edge of the tub and Gerard looked up at him. Frank’s wet hair cascaded over his shoulders as he leaned in and caressed Gerard’s cheek.

”I’m sorry Gee, I can understand where Brian was coming from, but I still think he was being too harsh on you.”

”Nah, I should have known better. Next time I have the students in college.”

”I’m so proud of you Gee for not giving up and you know I will help you any way I can.”

Gerard looked up at Frank with such admiration and love.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”Um..Gee…Is this really necessary?”

”Yes Frankie, I want to make sure I replicate the stitching perfectly, so please hold still.”

”Okay Gee.”

Frank was propped up on Gerard’s art desk. He was naked accept for a flimsy pair of fancy briefs that had a border stitched into them. It was this border that had Gerard so intrigued and he wanted to create a perfect copy for the book. He kept running his pencil along the stitches and making Frank’s cock twitch with each touch of the wood. Gerard was kind of enjoying teasing Frank a little and pushed a bit harder when he ran the pencil close to the head of his cock. Frank gasped and looked down at Gerard, but he had the picture of concentration on his face. Gerard could see a level of embarrassment creeping up Frank’s neck and he would not make eye contact with him. Gerard guessed that Frank felt pretty vulnerable right now. It only made him look more adorable. Gerard decided to play with him a little bit more.

”Frankie, I need you to come closer to me, I can’t see the stitches at the bottom as well.”

Frank looked at Gerard and used his hands behind him to leverage himself so that he was thrusting his clothed cock right into Gerard’s face. Gerard had to really work hard now to keep his game face on.

”First we should check for absorbency.”

Gerard leaned in and mouthed over Frank’s cock and breathed hot air into the fabric. Frank groaned at this and thrusted his hips forward. Gerard looked at the spot of moisture that was forming at the tip of Frank’s cock. He went back to drawing, mumbling a note to himself.

”Garment seems to be highly absorbent as was moisture is introduced to it.”

Frank continued to cry out as Gerard teased him through the fabric. Gerard was getting hard under the desk and he knew that soon he was going to have to do something about it.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey walked down the street practically skipping. It was his first day working with his big brother and he was so excited. He knew that Gerard had many things to teach him and that he was eager to learn all of Gerard’s tricks to making a great zine. Just in case Gerard tried to back out of their deal, Mikey came prepared. He wore the green silk corset that Gerard bought for him the other day. It fit well with a simple pair of biker style shorts that hugged his ass nicely. He figured he may be sitting for a long period of time at Gerard’s desk, so he should be comfortable. 

_***Frank***_

Frank was so fucking hard right now. Gerard was relentlessly teasing him to the point that he was leaking pre-cum out of his cock, which was now peeking out over the underwear he was sporting for Gerard.

”Hmmm, it seems that the garment is not able to contain the impressive package that you have Frankie. This needs to be investigated further.”

Frank gasped as Gerard pulled the underwear down so that it was resting under his balls leaving him completely exposed. He suddenly felt incredibly dirty and it made him even harder. Gerard licked a stripe up from the bottom to the tip and swirled his tongue around collecting the pre-cum there. Frank shuddered and let out a strangled noise as Gerard took the entire length into his mouth. Frank tried not to buck up into his mouth, but was losing the battle as he felt his hands start to falter holding himself up. Gerard kept up an incredible pace and he snaked his hands under Frank so that he did not have to support himself any more. This was good because one hand flew into Gerard’s hair pulling on it, Frank knew that Gerard liked this.

”Oh fuck Gee, so good with your tongue. I uh…”

_***Mikey***_

Mikey skipped up the walkway and up to the door. He noticed it was open slightly.

”Gee must be expecting me; maybe Frankie is off doing errands.”

Mikey realized he was speaking out loud, but that was a trait he shared with his brother, the Ways were never accused of being normal, especially the two brothers. He pushed the door open and walked into the foyer. 

”Hello? Gee? Frankie? Anyone home?”

No one answered so he closed the door. Mikey checked the living room and kitchen, but there was no Frankie. He then checked the bedroom, but the bed was neatly made and it looked like no one had used it yet today. As he closed the bedroom door, Mikey thought he heard something.

”Of course, he’s in the art room stupid.”

Mikey berated himself out loud as he made his way to the art room door. He grasped the handle and turned it slowly. He opened the door quietly and peered inside. The sight made him cover his mouth to avoid making any noises. Frank was on the desk leaning back as Gerard held him up and was going down on him! Mikey was frozen to the spot! He wanted to close his eyes, but he could not look away. The noises that Frank was making were intense and lust filled. 

”Holy shit!”

Mikey gasped quietly, his voice still muffled by his hand. Frank cried out as he came and Mikey could hear the sound of Gerard taking everything Frank had to offer him. Then he saw his brother come up and smile at Frank. He had a bit of cum on the side if his mouth and Frank sat up quickly and licked it off before closing over Gerard’s mouth into a dirty kiss.

”Wow Gee, fuck that was just...”

”Yeah, but it’s my turn now. Frankie go over to the table, I want to fuck you on it.”

Mikey watched as Frank hopped off the desk and walked over to the table all the while swinging his hips at Gerard. Mikey watched as his cock swung with his movements and he licked his lips in anticipation. He had seen Frank naked before, hell they use to share a dorm room and showered together, but he had never seen him like this. Frank was covered in a thin sheet of sweat that made him look so good. Mikey thought what it would be like to lick it off him and now he felt his cock harden from his obscene thoughts.

”How do you want me Gee?”

Frank turned to face Gerard and leaned his hands back. He thrusted himself towards Gerard.

”Turn around Frankie, I want to taste that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Mikey slipped to his knees letting go of the door handle. He still had a hand over his mouth to block the gasp as he watched his brother drop to his knees and devour Frank’s ass with his tongue. Now Frank was really losing it and his cock could be seen hardening again under the table. Mikey backed up a little hitting the door slightly and pushing it open a little more. He hit the wall and realized from his vantage point he had a full view of his brother and Frank. He knew he should leave, but the sight of Frank getting off to Gerard eating him out was riveting. Mikey felt himself getting even harder and he palmed himself through the shorts. He ran a hand up to his chest and pinched a nipple under the corset. This was not enough though so he reached in and closed his hand around his cock. Mikey bit back a moan as he surrounded the warm flesh and brought it out into the air.

”Oh fuck Gee, please please, fuck me now!”

Mikey saw Gerard come up from his knees, he face slick with spit and _Frankie_ and he grabbed his cock even tighter. He watched as his brother unzipped his pants and pulled his dripping cock out. Mikey had not seen his brother’s cock since they were teenagers. It had grown to an impressive size and he felt weirdly proud to be related to him. He did not have time to think of anything else because before his eyes, his brother pulled Frank to the side where Mikey got a full view of everything. He watched as he lined his cock up with Frank’s entrance and slowly pushed his way in. The sound that came out of Frank’s throat this time made Mikey nearly cum right then and now! He watched Gerard push in inch by inch and Frank push back and help him. When he is fully concealed by Frank’s body, Gerard stood still letting Frank get used to it.

”Oh god Gee, please move!”

Mikey saw his brother smirk and pull out nearly all the way and then ram back in hard. Frank arched his back and screamed. Mikey guessed that Gerard hit Frank’s prostate first try. It made sense that he would know where it is in him. Gerard started to pound into Frank at a frenzied pace. Frank gripped the table and bucked back as much as he could. Mikey was pulling on his cock with the same pace. He snaked another hand down and pushed a finger into himself. He groaned at this feeling of being filled and imagined that it was more than just a finger in there. It was feeling so good and he lost sight of his brother and Frank as he shut his eyes and his head tilted back against the wall. He was no longer paying attention to the sounds coming out of his mouth either, just images scrolling through his mind as he fisted and finger fucked himself to a mind blowing orgasm.

”Mikey?!”

Mikey opened his eyes and looked up. Both Gerard and Frank were standing in front of him looking at him. Mikey squeaked and quickly closed his legs splaying his feet out sideways. This of course did nothing to hide the puddle of cum that he was sitting in. He flushed with embarrassment and looked to the side.

”Hi Gee.”

”Well Mikey, I take back what I said about you not understanding what it is like to be an adult and have sexual feelings. It seems that you know better than I thought you would.”

Mikey blushed further at the compliment his brother gave him. Frank got down on his knees in front of Mikey and took his hand that was covered in cum still. He brought it to his lips and sucked two of the fingers into his mouth. Mikey gasped and looked at Frank. Frank was smiling at him. He cleaned the two fingers thoroughly and then released them with a slow slide.

”Come on Mikey, I think we could both use a shower.”

Mikey nodded and let Frank help him up. Frank pushed Mikey’s shorts, oh wow he wasn’t wearing underwear whoops, the rest of the way off and handed them to Gerard.

”Throw these in the wash so Mikey can change into them later.”

Gerard smirked as he took the shorts and headed for the laundry room adjusting his pants as he went. Frank took Mikey’s hand and pulled him into him. He kissed him lightly on the lips, just licking the bottom one. Mikey moaned at the contact. Frank smiled again and led Mikey to the bathing room.


	9. Spending Quality Time With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie has two Ways about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beautiful beta-fishy is back in her own nest and doing swimmingly. It is so good to see her back in her own beta bowl again. Thank you to all my readers who sent out good vibes, loves, and hugs to her. I do not think without them, she would have returned to us so quickly. ^-^
> 
> I really struggled with this chapter, which is why it took me so long to get it up. I had so many ideas and so many directions I wanted to go in that I was pulling myself apart at the seams. Finally _***RedRomRomance***_ asked me what was going on and I was able to vent to her how stuck I was. She gave me tons of encouragement and I bestowed upon her the pet name that _***Trixgrl***_ came up with for her. _***RedRomRomance***_ will be known as _***Airashii***_ from now on. Please be sure to thank her for getting me over my writer's block.
> 
> Now to the actual chapter. Gerard is nervous that Mikey will feel strange around him now. Luckily his perfect Frankie knows exactly what to do to take care of Mikey's concerns. Perhaps there will be a way for Gerard t o help as well?
> 
> I love your kudos and comments, please don't let them stop. Enjoy! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Impressive, that was the word that came to Gerard’s mind when he thought of his brother’s display. He never thought of his brother as a sexual being, but twice now he's proved him very wrong. Gerard still recalled the tightness in his chest that his brother caused the other day, in a way it made him proud. Perhaps if Ray and him got together he would be able to hold his own. Right now though, he knew that his brother was in a fragile state. He was not worried though; he knew that Frank would take care of him and make him understand that what happened was okay with them. Gerard thought of his brother and Frank together, they made a good team. Hmmm, two best friends helping each other. Gerard wondered if there was a story there. He thought about it, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He was still missing some inspiration. He sat down on the sofa and continued to go through his copy of S&M to see if any ideas popped off the page.

_***Frank***_

He was nervous, you could tell. It was not the first time that he and Mikey had bathed together. They were accustomed to community baths from school, but there was never anything to it before other than friendship. Now though Mikey was radiating nervous energy as he sat in the oversized tub waiting for Frank to finish in the shower and join him. Frank wondered what was going through his mind. Did he think that he had ruined anything with Gee? Anyone could tell that Gee was anything other than upset. Still he could understand the confusion the younger sibling had. At that moment, Frank decided he needed to do something to help Mikey relax and be more Mikey again. Frank turned off the shower and put his hair up in a messy bun. He then crossed to the bathtub and watched as Mikey moved out of the way so he could climb in. Frank sat for a moment studying Mikey. He would not make eye contact with him. Frank worked his way over closer to Mikey and Mikey wide eyed worked his way back. This is what Frank wanted because soon Mikey was pinned into a corner. Frank stayed in front of him, not trying to trap him, but not letting him out either.

”H-H-Hey Frankie, w-w-w-what’s up?”

Frank smirked at the opening that was left wide for him, so he took it.

”Well not you anymore, but when you were it was damn impressive.”

Mikey blushed and looked down at the water.

Frank carefully lifted up Mikey’s chin. He looked into Mikey’s eyes and saw shame and fear, but also longing. He wondered how long he harbored those emotions inside. Frank smiled at Mikey and caressed his cheek. This made Mikey smile and he leaned into it. He brought his own hand up and placed it over Frank’s. An understanding passed between them with no words needed and they slowly closed the gap and brought their mouths together. Arms circled around each others waist they kissed slowly like they were the only two people left in the world. Frank allowed Mikey to take the lead and control how far things went. He would do anything for his best friend and wanted him to understand that there were no boundaries between them. It was Mikey who first introduced his tongue to the gathering of lips and Frank parted his to accept the offering. The kiss became more passionate after that and Frank moved his hands down to Mikey’s hips and started to draw small lazy circles around the bone. This brought a sound of gratitude from Mikey that filtered through the kiss both of them had still refused to break. Frank felt Mikey wrap his legs around his waist and that pulled them even closer. Finally they came up for air with a gasp and Frank attached his mouth to Mikey’s neck, just under his ear. Mikey moved his hands from Frank’s back to around his neck and shuddered. Apparently the Way brothers had some erogenous zones in common. Frank wondered what else they had in common.

_***Mikey***_

After what felt like hours of making out, the water became cool and they both agreed that it would be smart to get out. Mikey knew that Frank got sick very easily and he did not want this moment to be the reason his best friend would suffer any illness. They helped each other out of the over sized tub and Frank grabbed two fluffy towels for them. Mikey was still blushing at what had happened. He never thought that something like that would be alright to do with his best friend. Sure they cuddled in the past in their dorm, but nothing else came of it. Mikey always accepted that Frankie belonged with Gee, and he would never want to come between them or be the cause of their marriage ending. Even now he was worried that he crossed a line in the heat of the moment.

”Frankie…”

”Mikey…”

”I-I-I don’t want to make Gee upset or anything. I love you guys and…”

Mikey was cut off by Frank wrapping his arms around him and squishing him into a big hug.

”Mikey, you worry too much. You also underestimate your brother's ability to understand what you need. We both know that we can trust you. Do you think you would be here right now if we did not? We want you to know that you are special to both of us and that we would do anything to help you out and make you feel better.”

With those words Mikey looked into Frank’s eyes and smiled. Frank’s words had lifted a weight off of his shoulders. He felt silly to think that Gee would be angry at him. Frank smiled back and they kissed once more. This was not the simple kisses that they shared in the tub, but kisses with want and need attached to them. Frank moved from Mikey’s lips to his neck again, making sure to hit that spot under his ear again. Mikey moaned when he did and Frank worked his way down from Mikey’s neck to his shoulders and chest. He paid close attention to Mikey’s nipples as he figured he also shared Gerard’s sensitivity of that area too. He was right. Mikey pushed his hands into Frank’s hair and tangled his fingers in the wet strands. Frank continued down his torso till he was on his knees in front of Mikey. He looked up at Mikey as he lifted his semi hard cock and brought it to his lips. He blew lightly on the tip and flicked his tongue out to taste the salty pre-cum dripping out of the slit. Mikey threw his head back and fisted his hands pulling a little. Now Mikey had found something that Frank liked because it was Frank’s turn to make those wonderful noises. His mouth opened with a groan and Mikey guided his cock into the warm opening.

_***Gerard***_

His stomach was growling. Gerard looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for lunch. He also realized that Frank and Mikey had been in the bath long enough for it to be getting cold. Getting up from the chair, Gerard heading to the laundry room to investigate.

_A/N: For those of you readers who are not familiar with a Japanese house set up, the bathroom as we know it is split up into two rooms. The actual room where the toilet is along with a sink is completely separate. The room that contains the bathtub is large enough to accommodate more than one person. There is a large drain in the middle of the room and the shower is usually free standing with a removable wand. People use this to actually wash off dirt and wash their hair. The bath itself is only used once the person is clean and it is used to relax muscles and just generally lounge or you know, have sex in. In most homes the room outside of the bathing room is the laundry room. It is usually where the person taking the bath changes and leaves their clothes. The door to the bathroom is usually opaque and is much like a sliding shower door. Now you know why Gee is heading to the laundry room, so let’s get back to the story._

On the way to the laundry room, Gerard decided to be a good husband and gather up some clothes from the bedroom to start a wash, considering he forgot to throw Mikey’s clothes in like he was asked earlier. With a bundle in his hands, along with Mikey’s clothes, he made his way to the laundry room. He walked in and turned on the light. Grabbing the soap he crossed to the machine and began to load it. He was about to turn on the machine when he heard a strange noise. He looked over to the door to the bathing room and could make out two flesh colored silhouettes. One was tall and standing and the other was on their knees. Gerard recognized that the taller one had to be Mikey, which meant that the one on his knees had to be his Frankie. He watched as the taller silhouette threw his head back and ran a hand through the hair of the one on his knees. Gerard was right about one thing, he knew that Frank would do what he needed to in order to make his brother feel better about the awkward situation of before.

_***Frank***_

If Frank had to be honest with himself; he would have to say that out of every sexual thing possible to do, his favorite would be sucking cock. It is true that before Frank met Gerard he was a virgin, but that did not mean that Frank did not hone a few skills when he got old enough to do so. Something about the weight of a guy’s cock in his mouth, stretching his lips and dripping salty pre-cum down his throat makes him just shiver with anticipation of what comes next. All this was going through his mind as he expertly took his best friend and brother in law, Mikey, down his throat. He moaned almost as much Mikey was as he tasted the warm slightly salty skin, but with a hit of the soap they use. It was a taste that Frank was very use to since he loved to blow Gee in the shower. Speaking of Gee, Frank glanced over to the door and saw the outline of Gerard in the laundry room. He remembered that he had asked him to wash Mikey’s clothes before, but he could bet that Gerard had forgotten until now. Frank watched as Gerard stood stock still in front of the door watching him and Mikey. He knew that Gerard would not mind him taking care of his brother and Frank’s best friend. They were a close family and that meant making sure that everyone’s needs were met. He knew that Gee was worried that Mikey would feel ashamed for what he did. That is why when Frank took Mikey’s hand to lead him to the bath, they shared a quick knowing look that told Frank exactly what to do to calm the situation. Frank looked up to see if Mikey had noticed, but his head was thrown back, just enjoying Frank’s ministrations. Frank glanced at the door again and even through the glass he could tell that Gerard was getting hard. Frank had an idea. He pulled off of Mikey and began to lick and kiss up his thighs, to his chest, and finally bringing himself off the floor to stand before him and bite and nibble on his neck making his way to the spot right under his ear. He grazed it lightly with his tongue and felt Mikey shudder in his arms. He leaned into his ear and with a breathy voice whispered.

”Hey Mikey, why don’t we take this somewhere drier.”

”O-O-Okay Fr-Frankie.”

Frank smirked as he licked the spot under his ear again. He knew what he was planning was risky, but if it worked out, he would have his cock and eat it too. With Mikey still in a daze he wrapped a towel around his waist and then around Mikey’s. He projected his voice a bit so that Gerard could hear his plans.

**”Let’s go see if Gee finished washing your clothes yet.”**

Once again, Mikey just nodded his head, but Frank saw that Gee was quickly turning on the washing machine and then making an exit from the room. Once again Frank smiled. He and Mikey left the bathing room and walked into the laundry room. Frank looked at the washing machine and frowned.

”What is it Frankie?”

”It looks like your shorts are still being washed. I guess you can borrow a pair of Gee’s while you wait.”

Frank held Mikey’s hand as they made their way to the bedroom. Gerard was sitting on the bed folding laundry. Mikey’s corset was on the corner of the bed. Gerard looked up when they came in and smiled.

”Hey guys, how was the bath?”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched as Mikey blushed when he mentioned the bath, but Frank just smiled and winked at Gerard. Frank walked over to the bed and grabbed a pair of Gerard’s boxers and handed them to Mikey. Mikey took them and discreetly slipped them on under the towel. He removed the towel after that, but apparently did not realize that he was still semi hard. Gerard smirked and Frank suppressed a giggle in his throat. Instead Frank grabbed Mikey’s corset and offered it to him. Mikey took it and slipped it over his head. He positioned it so that it was facing properly. Frank got up and walked over to Mikey making a motion for him to spin around. Mikey did so and Frank began lacing up the ribbon in the back. Each time he would brush his fingers over the skin in between the laces, Mikey would let a small sound escape his lips. Gerard could see how much he was trying to hold it in and how badly his Frankie was teasing him. Frank looked over at Gerard and smiled. Gerard nodded his head and watched as Frank leaned into Mikey’s body and started to whisper in his ear. He had no idea what he was saying to his brother, but the way Mikey was shivering, he knew it must be good. Mikey began to melt under Frank’s touch and leaned back giving Frank more access to his neck. Frank began to nip and bite at the exposed collarbone. Mikey brought his hands back into Frank’s hair and around his neck. He pushed into the sensation, forgetting even more that Gerard was there. Frank reached one arm around Mikey’s waist and the other into the top of the still loose corset. Gerard could clearly see that Mikey’s semi hard cock was now fully hard and he licked his lips a little, getting hard himself. Frank’s hand around Mikey’s waist is making its way down to the straining boxers and Gerard knows he has hit home when a groan falls off of Mikey’s lips. Now there is no pretense as Frank starts to stroke Mikey over the material of the boxers. Frank turns Mikey’s head just a little so that he can capture his lips in a heated kiss. He then twists Mikey’s body so that he lets go of Frank’s hair and neck and is facing him now. Gerard is impressed at how easy it is for Frank to maneuver his brother. As if in a dance Frank had Mikey completely turned around so that he can walk him backwards to the bed. Mikey’s knees hit the bed and he ends up sitting on the clean clothes that Gerard is attempting, poorly, to fold. Frank does not stop there as he crawls onto the bed forcing Mikey to back up more into the middle. Now Frank is straddling Mikey and grinding down onto him. Mikey’s eyes are closed and once again his head is tipped back. Frank takes that moment to beckon for Gerard to come over. Gerard complies and they kiss while Frank is still over Mikey. Gerard moves behind Frank and begins to bite at his neck and lick his way down his spine. Frank takes the opportunity to move in between Mikey’s legs and pull his cock out of the boxers. He savors the scent before he takes the head in his mouth and sucks on it slowly. Meanwhile Gerard has made it to Frank’s lower back and is now kissing and licking the cheeks of his ass. This causes Frank to moan sending vibrations straight into Mikey’s cock. Mikey thrusts up into Frank’s mouth and touches the back of Frank’s throat. Luckily Frank is use to this and is able to accommodate him quickly.

Gerard smirks at the little chain reaction that he caused and cannot wait to see what his next course of action creates. He slides down onto the floor and pulls Frank towards him a little. Frank goes willingly fully aware what is coming next, but still keeping his lips wrapped tightly around Mikey’s cock. Gerard licks his lips as he parts Frank’s cheeks and drags his tongue over Frank’s opening. Gerard can feel Frank shudder at the first touch and loves that he can make his Frankie feel like this. Gerard goes back for another lick pressing in deeper this time and slowly saturating the constricted muscle. Of course after this the muscle is no longer as constricted and Gerard is able to push his tongue inside. This makes Frank buck back trying to force him in further. Gerard chuckles inwardly and wonders what Mikey is thinking about all of this.

_***Mikey***_

’Holy shit and fuck my life!’ Mikey cannot believe that his best friend and brother in law is going down on him with his expert tongue and mouth again! Mikey thought what happened in the bathing room was a fluke, but apparently not. Mikey vaguely knew that his brother was in the room doing something to Frank, but that and all other thoughts left his brain when he felt Frank push a finger inside of him. The whole time Frank kept his mouth on Mikey’s cock so after the initial surprise the pain was minimal. He could feel Frank circling around inside of him working him open. He pulled his one finger out and introduced another one when he pushed back in. Mikey tightened up at first, but then Frank deep throated him and he let out an obscene sound and relaxed again. Frank kept working him down his throat as he added a third finger. This time, wiggling his fingers around, Frank found his prostate. Mikey arched off the bed and cried out cumming down Frank’s throat. Frank never let go with his mouth and drank all the cum down greedily. Finally he pulled off as he pulled his finger out.

”How was that Mikey”

”God Frankie, that was just…..”

"Want more?”

”Oh fuck yes please?!”

Mikey was exhausted and could barely lift his head and he knew that his voice was cracking, but he did not care. He watched as Frank sat up on his knees and reached around behind him to drag Gerard into a kiss. Gerard did not even seem to be bothered that Mikey had just cum into Frank’s mouth. Meanwhile Gerard was reaching around and stroking Frank’s cock and placing a condom in his hand. Frank opened it up and handed it back to Gerard and Mikey watched as his brother rolled it onto Frank, never breaking the kiss. Next Gerard covered the condom with lube. After that he broke the kiss and Frank let go of him.

”Move to the head of the bed Mikey and brace your hands on the headboard.”

Mikey obeyed and took up the position. Frank moved up behind him and pulled him into a kiss. He positioned himself at Mikey’s opening and slowly started to push in. Mikey groaned into Frank’s mouth as he felt the pressure of the muscle give way for the head of Frank’s cock. Frank continued to go slow until he was all the way inside. Then he broke the kiss and pushed Mikey forward again. Mikey gripped the wood and gave Frank the okay to move, but Frank was not doing anything. Suddenly he felt another weight on the bed and turned around to see his brother behind Frank. Now he knew why Frankie was not moving yet. He waited as patiently as he could for Gerard to push into Frank. He knew when it happened because Frank leaned over Mikey and grabbed the wood and interlaced one of his hands with Mikey’s.

”Ready Mikey?”

Mikey just nodded and felt Frank pull out of him slowly and then suddenly he pushed back in hard and Mikey screamed in ecstasy.

_***Frank***_

Frank had never felt so full before. Pinned between Mikey and Gerard as he fucked into Mikey when Gerard fucked into him. It was a feeling that was making him delirious. Gerard was setting the rhythm for all of them. He was panting against Frank’s shoulder and he kissed and bit into it. Gerard started to increase his thrusts searching inside Frank for his prostate. It was a little harder for him to find given the circumstances, but when he found it and it was Frank’s turn to cry out, Gerard kept at it relentlessly. He spurred Frank further into Mikey searching for his prostate as well. When Mikey cried out he knew he was also on target. Then it was just the three of them in perfect harmony thrusting. Mikey began to shudder and shake and Frank knew that he was not going to last much longer. He did not know if Mikey would come again so fast, but how he was tightening up around Frank’s cock was too much to handle. Frank threw his head back onto Gerard’s shoulder and came breathing hard. He pulled out of Mikey and Mikey just collapsed in a pile of flesh and sweat. Without another person, Gerard was able to take total control of the situation and pull out of Frank long enough to flip him over onto his back. He entered him again and started a furious pace. Mikey crawled up to Frank and began kissing him. Frank was loving the extra attention. After a few more fast paced thrusts, Gerard’s movements became erratic and Frank knew he was close. Suddenly Frank felt the urge to taste Gerard. He put his hands up to Gerard’s chest and stopped him.

”Frankie, *pant* what’s wrong*pant*?”

”Nothing Gee, *huff* just have to *pant* taste you.”

Gerard complied and laid down for Frank. Frank immediately took Gerard in his mouth savoring the taste that he knew so well. He licked and sucked the head and shaft before completely taking the whole thing in at once. He loved to worship Gerard’s cock and knew that if he did it right, he could give him the most mind blowing orgasm. He felt like he was going to have a little help this time because when Frank opened his eyes he saw that Mikey and Gerard were kissing lazily. He watched as their tongues danced with each other. Frank smirked and went back to his job at hand. He reached down and grabbed the lube that Gerard left on the bed and squirted a little on his finger. After slicking it up, he pushed it inside Gerard causing him to moan inside of his brother’s mouth. Frank kept going until he found Gerard’s prostate. He brushed it and Gerard arched his back, breaking the kiss with Mikey. Frank started to deep throat him after that continuing to hit that spot reducing his husband to a writhing mess under him. Mikey was running his fingers through his brother’s hair murmuring encouraging word to him.

”That's it Gee, mmmm you look so good like this, falling apart for Frankie. Are you gonna cum for us Gee? Come on, that’s it, cum for me and Frankie.”

Frank pulled almost completely off of the shaft and sucked hard on the head flicking his tongue over the slit and hitting Gerard’s prostate one more time and that was all Gerard could take. He cried out and came with Frank catching as much as he could in his mouth and swallowing. He milked Gerard dry and pulled off. Mikey crawled up to Frank and kissed him deeply tasting his brother on Frank’s tongue. They kissed till they both needed air. Pulling apart, Frank placed a hand on Mikey’s thigh, and Mikey placed a hand on Frank’s cheek caressing it gently.

”Thanks Frankie”

”Anytime Mikey.”

Frank saw that like his brother, after mind blowing sex, Mikey needed a nap. He watched Mikey settle into the crook of his brother’s arm and drift off with a smile on his face. Frank sighed shaking his head.

”Way men.”

He covered them up, found his clothes, and headed out to make lunch. As he was heading out the door he heard a faint voice from the bed.

”I love you Frankie.”

Frank looked at the bed and smiled.

”I love you too Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  I wanted to say thanks to everyone who sent good vibes and healing awesomeness, especially my most magnanimous Momiji who literally rocks my world and makes my days just that much more wonderful even when they seem scary and painful. Also Airashii for willing to be such an 'adorable' pet, I go back to your old posts just to make me smile and laugh. I would also like to thank Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, for without whom sleep would have never came. This chapter was a big and wonderful surprise for me. It was something i didnt see coming right when I needed something unexpected.  
> Thank you all ficlanders you guys rock!


	10. Sweet and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey, Frank, and Gerard have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am sooooo sorry I took so long to put this chapter up. Some of you know that I go to school on line and I have had two rough weeks. My personal life took a nose dive and that did not help either. I feel like I have given more attention to Bondge lately becasue it is coming to an end and I fail to realize that Darling is not going to be much longer either. I need to treat my babies equal and I have not been. I have been a bad mom. :(
> 
> Just an easy going chapter. Some fun, a little sexual frustration, and a little gratification. Hopefully something for everyone. The next chapter here is going to be more action packed becasue it comes from Gee's imagination. It will also incorporate the teaser that I left on the end of one of the Bondage chapters ^-^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and remember comments are always appreciated, Oh and kudos to those of you who picked up on my little joke during lunch. ^0^

_***Frank***_

”Um…Frankie? Isn’t that too much garlic?”

Frank had thinly sliced up two full bulbs of garlic before adding them to the pan of hot oil. As soon as the garlic hit the pan, the smell wafted up and moved all through the kitchen. Frank turned down the heat to be sure he did not burn it after all that work.

”Nah, because it is so thinly sliced it will have a sweet flavor and melt into the vegetables that go in after.”

Frank then set to task slicing thin pieces of Daikon. He seasoned them lightly with sea salt and pepper and then coated them in rice flour before he delicately placed them in the hot oil. Mikey watched with quiet reverence as Frank quickly removed each piece when they were delicate and crisp and placed then on paper towels to soak up the access oil. Frank repeated this with several other vegetables until he had a basket of yumminess to go with the grilled eggplant sandwiches that were being kept warm in the oven. He went to the fridge and pulled out the wedge of Parmesan that had been sliced and added to the sandwiches earlier, and proceeded to grate some on the vegetable chips before the heat dissipated. The cheese lightly melted onto the crisps and the aroma was too good for Mikey to pass up. When Frank’s back was turned he grabbed a chip and quietly popped it into his mouth, or he thought he did. As delicate as the crisps were, they were loud as fuck when they were chewed and Mikey was busted immediately.

”Mikey…did you just steal a chip?”

*crunch* "No." *crunch* *gulp*

”Mikey?”

Mikey saw Frank turn toward him and give him a look that said he was up to no good. He moved up to Mikey slowly and all Mikey could do was back up, unfortunately that meant he was now cornered in the bend of the two counters. Frank stepped into his personal space and reached up with one hand and caressed his cheek.

”Now Mikey, do I have to tell Gee that you are lying to me? Do you want your big brother to punish you?”

Mikey swallowed at this thought. Frank moved his hand from Mikey’s cheek to his neck and pulled him in for a sudden kiss. Too late Mikey realized this was a calculated move. He could sense Frank’s tongue moving around tasting each part of his mouth and then wrapping around his tongue and sucking hard before releasing him completely. Frank smiled at Mikey and licked his lips.

”Carrot.”

Mikey blushed and Frank smirked. He handed Mikey the bowl of veggie crisps and then picked up the still warm plate of sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen. Frank walked past Gerard, who was sitting on the sofa engrossed in his copy of S&M Fun still. Frank looked behind him to see that Mikey was following him to the table. He placed the platter down and walked by Mikey again, allowing his hand to brush Mikey’s thigh. He walked back over to the sofa and leaned over Gerard’s shoulders.

”Gee, lunch is ready…oh and Mikey stole a chip and lied about it.”

Frank giggled as he heard Mikey squawk at being ratted out. Gerard turned to Mikey and Mikey ducked his head down as he blushed. Frank saw Gerard smirk while he rose from the sofa. He and Frank walked over to Mikey who was standing by the table. Mikey visibly shuddered as they came closer.

”Now Mikey, didn't I teach you that it is not polite to lie to your elders?”

”Yes, but Frankie is younger than me…oops.”

Frank’s eyes grew wide as he realized that Gerard just got Mikey to admit that he lied. He was impressed with this technique. He stood by and watched as Gerard walked Mikey to the back of the sofa and bent him over it. Mikey braced his hands on the cushion. Gerard ran a hand lightly in circles over Mikey’s clothed ass and then slowly pulled his shorts down. Mikey whimpered at the cool air hitting his now bare skin. Gerard turned to Frank.

”Frankie, how many chips did he steal?”

It took Frank a moment to pull his gaze away from a very vulnerable Mikey to realize he was being spoken to.

”Oh, um, one as far as I know. It was a carrot; I tasted it in his mouth.”

Gerard turned back to Mikey. He leaned over and whispered loudly in his ear.

”Is that really all you ate, just one?”

”Y-Y-Yes Gee, just one.”

”So, one for stealing, one for lying to Frankie and then one for lying to me. Three altogether, does that sound right Frankie?”

”Sure Gee, that sounds fine.”

Gerard placed a flat palm against his brothers exposed flesh.

”Alright Mikey, count off.”

Gerard brought his hand back and then connected with a resounding smack back to Mikey’s ass. Mikey gasped and surged forward into the back of the sofa.

”Hmm. I didn’t hear you Mikey, let’s try again.”

Gerard pulled back and connected once more. Mikey cried out this time.

”T-Two!”

”Oh no Mikey, you missed the first one so I had to start over. Now I have to start over again.”

Mikey began to protest, but was cut off by another good hard smack. He did not hesitate this time.

”One!”

”Good girl Mikey.”

”Two!”

Gerard took a moment to lightly rub the area where he was inflicting pain on Mikey. His cheeks were red and had the imprint on his brother’s hand on them. Gerard leaned over Mikey again and pushed him into the sofa back. Mikey groaned a bit.

”So good Mikey, taking your punishment like this. One more and it will be over okay?”

”O-O-Okay Gee.”

Gerard kissed the shell of Mikey’s ear.

”Good girl.”

Gerard sat up and placed his hand against the now warm flesh on Mikey’s ass. He pulled back and came down with one good hard swift slap and Mikey jumped and moaned. Gerard lightly patted his back and carefully pulled the shorts back up onto Mikey’s hips. He helped Mikey straighten up again and turned him around. He hugged his brother to his chest and ran a hand through his hair murmuring too quiet for Frank to hear anything. What he did see was Gerard smirking when he brought his face back and Mikey blushing again. Frank could also see that Mikey was tenting in his shorts. Gerard patted Mikey on the head.

”Alright ladies, let’s eat.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was stuffed from lunch. Frankie was such a good cook, but it always surprised him when he came up with new and interesting ideas. Before Gerard married him, he would have never thought about eating veggie chips, but they were so good he finished what Mikey and Frank had not. Also the grilled eggplant parm sandwiches were just perfect. He sat back and patted his tummy and watched as the two best friends cleared the table with efficacy.

”You know Frankie, watching you two like this, it is like I have two maids at my beckon call and...”

Gerard froze.

”Gee…are you alright?”

”Maids! Maids! Maids in a post-apocalyptic setting serving an evil space pirate as his personal sex slaves!”

”Oh fuck Gee! You just came up with another idea!”

”Yeah Frankie I did! We need to get to Pete’s and pick up some maid's outfits.”

”Oh, but Gee, he doesn’t sell them!”

”Oh shit really? Fuck, what am I going to do?”

”Can’t you just write the story without the visual?”

”No Frankie, you know I can’t do that. Fuck, where can we get maid's outfits?”

”Actually Gee, I may know where we can get some.”

Both Gerard and Frank turned to Mikey.

”Where Mikey?”

”Actually Ray makes them. He sews in his spare time and he was showing me his costume collection the other day.”

”You mean when he was supposed to have brought you home?”

”He did! We just went to his house first so I could see the collection and maybe try a few on…”

Gerard raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe he could not trust Ray with his baby brother after all.

”Honestly Gee, that is all I did was try on some costumes. I even changed in the bathroom.”

Gerard visibly relaxed from this added detail.

”Okay Mikey, why don’t you go talk to Ray and see if he can help us out.”

”Okay Gee. Come on Frankie, you come with me too!”

”Is that okay Gee?”

”Sure, I need to get ready and take my own shower still.”

”But Gee, don’t you want to wait for me? Who’s gonna wash your back?”

Gerard looked at his Frankie pouting. He was cute when he did this. Gerard got up and made his way over to Frank. He kissed him gentle on the lips.

”Don’t worry Frankie, you can still wash my back tonight. I promise.”

”Okay Gee. Come on Mikey, let’s go.”

Mikey gave his brother a quick kiss and the two disappeared out the door.

Gerard finished cleaning up from lunch and tossed the dishes in the dishwasher. He wiped the table down and then headed to the laundry room. He stripped and tossed the clothes in the hamper. He entered the bathing room and turned the water to a temperature he liked. He pulled out Frank’s favorite soap and using the handle brush, cleaned his back of sweat and grime. It really was not as much fun as when Frank did it, but once in a while did not hurt. When he finished with his back, he did his hair. He was really thankful that Frank found this great soap that worked as both body and hair wash. As he washed his hair the soap fell down his back and into the crack of his ass. He shivered at the bubbles and thought of what Frank would do if he was here. Gerard knows exactly what he would have done. He would have pushed his cock into the crack full of soap and used it to rub one off on his husband. The thought made Gerard excited and he could feel himself getting hard. He reached down and palmed his cock with his soapy hand. He sighed at the velvet feeling and that made him think of Mikey’s tongue in his mouth earlier. How soft his tongue was as it explored his mouth. Gerard let out a moan for his ears only. He thought about Mikey on his knees for him while Frank stood behind him rubbing his cock in the soapy crack and slowly working his fingers into Gerard. Gerard could feel himself getting wet, not just from the soap and water, but from the pre-cum dripping out. He gripped his cock tightly and stroked in earnest trying to imagine the feel of Mikey’s tongue on his balls. Gerard hitched his breath and stroked faster. He thought about Frank sliding his fingers in and out and searching out his prostate. He swore he could feel them inside of him right now. He also swore that he could feel his brother’s tongue swirling on his head and starting to milk him. Gerard was really losing it now; he just needed one more thing to bring him over the edge. That final straw was imagining his brother with his mouth around his cock and then looking up at him through wet eyelashes.

”Fuck Mikey!”

Gerard screamed and came hard all over his hand. He slumped down against the wall and tried to catch his breath as the shower beat against his tired body. He got up again a little wobbly and he finished rinsing off. Deciding to skip the bath, he grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it. He left the room in search of clean clothes.

_***Frank***_

When Frank and Mikey arrived back, Gerard was already in the office prepared to draw. Mikey giggled as Frank knocked on the door.

”Come in.”

Frank walked in and loved the look in Gerard’s eyes. Frank was wearing skin tight black trousers, a black vest over a crisp white shirt. He had on a coat complete with tails. Mikey had on a traditional maid's outfit complete with stockings, shoes, apron, and hat. Gerard whistled in appreciation and they both blushed. Frank entered with a tray in his hand and struck a pose with it. Mikey bent slightly over the table as if he was cleaning it off. They both held their positions so that Gerard could start sketching. Gerard did just that and Frank watched with wide eyes as hyper erection mode began to take place. He leaned over and kissed Mikey and then crawled under the desk to begin his part of the job. Gerard began to mumble above him about pirates and a barren waste land. Frank just smiled as he brought Gerard’s zipper down and began his ministrations.


	11. Maid To Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe is huge....enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are a the teaser chapter that started it all. Not the exactly the same as the original, but close. When I wrote that I was still intimidated by other ships, but now I am a nearly complete slut so have at thee, ^0^
> 
> Pleas keep the comments coming, they motivate me! ^-^

_***Exterior Outer Space***_

”Mayday Mayday! Is there anyone out there? This is the Bella Pansy star ship # 12369. We are on a crash course into a planet in the Dove quadrant! Hello, can anyone hear me?!”

”Frankie, what are we gonna do?”

”Don’t worry Mikey, I am an expert pilot, I will get us out of this.”

Frank grabbed the controllers and tried to pull out of the dive, but they were still heading for the surface of the mysterious planet. Mikey jumped into his seat and fastened his belt. He put on his space helmet and prepared for the worst. The surface came closer revealing a dusty pink landscape. Frank was able to pull up at the last minute and the craft hit the surface skidding and came to a grinding halt after moving another 25 feet and nearly hitting a rock formation. Mikey jumped up once the ship stopped moving and ran over to Frank. He was slumped over the control panel with a small gash in his forehead. Mikey cradled Frank in his arms and lightly tapped his cheek.

”Come on Frankie, wake up, please wake up.”

Frank groaned and his eyes fluttered. He opened them to see a worried, but happy Mikey looking down at him.

”I’m alright Mikey, just a little dazed.”

Mikey hugged Frank and grabbed his helmet. He carefully fastened it to the space suit. He helped Frank up and they headed to the door. The pressure released and they looked out at the vast wilderness in front of them. No vegetation at all, just rock formations and wind filled with dust. They exited the craft and Mikey pulled out the locator to see if they could pin point what planet they were on. Frank kept trying to contact anyone on the portable communicator. Frank was not getting any signal so they decided to venture out a little and see what else they could see. Both men were too busy concentrating on their own machines to see the lens that popped up out of the dirt and studied them.

_***Interior Throne Room***_

”Hmmm very interesting guests we have wouldn’t you say Ray?”

”Yes, especially the tall skinny one. I could have fun with him.”

”And you will get your chance too, do not worry. Shall we send out the welcome wagon?”

_***Exterior Planet***_

Neither Frank nor Mikey had any luck in their endeavors to gain knowledge about their location. They were about to head back to the ship when the ground started shaking. With no warning two giant worms came up out of the ground. They lashed out tentacles from their bodies and grabbed both men.

”Mikey!”

”Frankie, help me!”

Frank tried to fight, but the tentacles just constricted tighter around them. Once the worms had them they began to move towards a cave in the distance. The two men watched helpless as they thought they were going to be a snack for the massive creatures. As they got closer to the cave opening they saw it was actually blocked off, but then a machine grinded and a secret passage was revealed.

”Uh oh Frankie, I don’t like the looks of this. These creatures belong to someone.”

”Yeah Mikey, I have a bad feeling about this as well.”

The creatures entered the passage, which transitioned from rock to a long metal tube. At the end they met two men who were part flesh and part metal. The creatures dropped the two captives in front of them. The men roughly pushed them into a room. There they were forced to give up their space suits and helmets at laser point. When they were naked, they were thrown into a cell and the door was slammed.

They were trapped. Without their spacesuits there was no escape.

”What are we going to do Frankie? What is going to happen to us?”

Frank knew that Mikey was scared and that worried Frank. He knew they would meet their true captors soon. There was a chill in the room and Mikey began to sneeze.

”Don’t worry Mikey, I will protect you. I would never let anything happen to my best friend.”

Mikey looked up at Frank. His eyes were shining with admiration. He hugged Frank fiercely.

”Thanks Frankie, I know I can always count on y-y-y-y-yachoo!”

Mikey let out another violent sneeze and Frank was getting concerned. He did not need Mikey catching some form of space sickness, and without their space suits to protect them they were vulnerable to more than just the elements. With a loud scrape the wall in front of them slid and a robot appeared. It dropped a pile of cloth onto the floor and then backed away. After that, an electronic voice sounded bouncing off the walls.

”You will put these clothes on and prepare yourself to meet the Pirate King.”

Frank was furious! His best friend and him were being held prisoner by a space pirate. They were scum of the universe as far as he was concerned.

"Fuck you! We will not conform to your demands!”

An eerie chuckle came through the hidden mic.

”Then you will freeze to death.”

Cold air began to enter the room and the temperature dropped drastically. Mikey started to shiver and Frank wrapped his body around him to try and keep him warm. His breath began to form icicles in front of his mouth.

”Alright, fuck, we’ll do it! Turn the fucking air off!”

”Glad you see it our way. Now get dressed!”

The cold air stopped immediately and heat was pumped in. The temperature rose back up to a comfortable warmth and Frank let go of Mikey.

Frank sighed as we walked over to the clothing and picked up the outfits. There was an outfit for a man and one for a woman. The mens was a butler outfit, but it was tight fitting space material that would leave little to imagination. The other was made of the same material, but it was a maid’s dress. It was short in the skirt and tight in the bodice. There were other accessories to accompany each outfit too. Frank turned to Mikey and sighed.

”We need to follow their demands in order to find out who our captors are, then we will figure out how to escape.”

Mikey nodded in agreement as he sniffed in loudly. Frank held up both outfits giving Mikey first pick. Not surprisingly, Mikey chose the dress. Frank looked at him and Mikey just shrugged in that way that could only be Mikey.

”I’d look better in it than you would, yeah?"

”Yeah, I don’t have the legs for it honestly.”

Mikey smirked and started to step into the dress.

Frank looked at the pants of his outfit and stepped into them. He was right, they were tight and they squashed his nuts and cock hard against the fabric. The interesting thing was where the crotch was, there was a softer kind of material that seem to caress him as he arranged himself. He sighed at the feeling and after squeezing one last time he turned to put on the shirt. Mikey had the short skirt part on by that time and was fitting the bodice over his chest. Frank buttoned up the shirt and noticed that it was practically see through and showed off all his tattoos. Not that he wasn’t proud of them, but still he chose what ones people saw when he wanted them to. Mikey now had the outfit completely on. He turned his back to Frank and motioned for him to zipper the dress. Frank stepped over and slowly brought the zipper up to the middle of Mikey’s back. He leaned in and kissed Mikey’s bare shoulder. Mikey turned his head to Frank, smiled, and placed a light kiss on his lips. Frank turned away from Mikey and went to grab the accessories. Frank handed Mikey the garter belt and watched as he attached it around his waist. He noticed that there was no underwear offered and the skirt was barely long enough to cover Mikey’s cock. Frank smirked because despite the situation Mikey was clearly getting turned on. Mikey gave him a knowing look and Frank knew what he wanted. He knelt down and held open the rolled stocking for Mikey to slide his leg into. Frank carefully pulled it over his calf and then to his thigh. He smoothed it out as he went making Mikey sigh. He then connected the ends of the garters to the stocking. He kissed the tops of Mikey’s thighs and lightly nuzzled his crotch with his cheek. Frank felt Mikey tremble and loved that he could still do that to his best friend. He put the other stocking on and then helped Mikey slide into the high heels that were given. Yet another excuse to run his hand up the long stockinged legs. 

”Mmmm Frankie, feels good.”

”Yeah? I can make you feel even better.”

”Oh god Frankie please.”

Frank smirked and reached up and brought Mikey’s half hard cock to his lips. He kissed and teased the tip and then took the head lightly into his mouth.

”Uh, Frankie, oh fuck yes!”

Frank took that as an invitation to go deeper and he took Mikey down to the back of his throat. Mikey fisted his hands in Frank’s hair and threw his head back with a yelp. Frank knew he was not going to last much longer. He was using all his skills on Mikey to get him off before anything else happened. He knew if he could relax the boy, it would be better for him. Frank increased his speed and kept hitting the head at the back of his throat. Mikey could not take anymore.

”Ah Frank, I’m gonna….ah ah ah…”

Mikey came quickly and Frank pulled back a little so that he could swallow everything down. When he had milked him dry he stood up. Mikey embraced him in a warm hug and kissed him hungrily.

”Mmm Frankie, you always know what I need.”

”What are best friend for Mikey?”

Mikey smiled with love in his eyes for Frank. Frank placed the small hat on Mikey’s head and then had him spin around to put the last item on. A velvet choker with a lock attached to it. As he did this Mikey pushed back against him and Frank felt how hard he was. Mikey rubbed up and down with the crack of his ass making Frank moan. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and nipped at his bare shoulders. Mikey dropped his head back on Frank’s shoulder and offered his neck. Frank took the invitation and sucked on it leaving a purple mark. Mikey continued to push back and give Frank the friction he needed. Frank was so close now and he was about to open up the pants when a harsh laugh echoed in the chamber.

”That’s enough my pets. We don’t want the show to end so soon do we?”

Mikey grabbed onto Frank’s arms around him with fright. They were being watched the whole time. They jumped apart as the cell door opened and one of the men from earlier with the laser gun ushered them out of the cell. They walked down a long decorated hall. Rich tapestries adorned the space, no doubt stolen. Mikey clung to Frank tightly. They came to a halt in front of two big doors and the guard pushed a button. The doors opened and they were pushed into a giant room. A single throne sat against the wall. That was the only furniture in sight. The two men were pushed into the middle of the room and forced to their knees. Chains with the heads of snakes slithered up to them on their own and Mikey screamed. Like living snakes they attached themselves to the prisoners and sunk their fangs in. A venom began to pump into Frank and he felt warm and light headed. Then everything went black. 

_***Interior Throne Room***_

Gerard sat on his throne smiling. The two prisoners that crash landed near his space pirate base were now at his mercy. They were chained to the floor and passed out as Gerard watched them. In front of him was a wall of monitors where he could watch everything that happened on and near his base. In a loop, the footage of the two men in the cell was playing. He watched the care in which the shorter tattooed man, Frank, sucked on his friend, Mikey’s, cock. Gerard continued to increase in hardness watching it play over and over again. He could use their relationship to his advantage. His First in Command, Ray, was watching the same scene, jerking off furiously, and cumming for a second time. He was clearly turned on by Mikey, but Gerard only had eyes for Frank. He wanted to break that will and make him his own sex slave. Now he sat there, painfully hard, thinking about all the things he would do to him while he waited for him to wake up.

_***Mikey***_

”Ah fuck, hang on Frankie, I have to, just drank too much ice tea earlier, be right back.”

Gerard pulled away from the desk and Frank and practically leaped over the desk and out the office door hurrying to the bathroom. Frank sat under the desk and pouted. Mikey who was hard from watching Frank suck off his brother crawled over to him.

”What’s wrong Frankie?”

”He knows he is supposed to go before we start, now I have to start all over again. He will lose the Hyper Erection Mode from this.”

Mikey had to giggle at how Frank looked like a kid on the floor with his arms crossed and his lip pushed out. The only thing not kid-like about him was the erection he was sporting in the super tight trousers he was wearing. Mikey licked his lips at this. He moved up to Frankie and sat in front of him on his knees, legs slightly splayed giving a glimpse of the garter under the skirt. Frank’s kept the pout, but trailed his eyes up from the floor to Mikey’s exposed flesh. Mikey smiled at him and he leaned into Frank and cupped his hand on his chin.

”Well then Frankie, we will just have to work hard together to get it back for him won’t we?”

Mikey leaned in even closer and took Frank’s bottom lip into his mouth. Frank groaned and opened up the rest of the way for Mikey to slide his tongue in as he covered the opening completely. 

_***Gerard***_

”Shit, Frankie is going to kill me for this.”

Gerard was making his way back to the office. He felt really bad that all of Frank’s hard work just went down the drain, literally. It was that or Frank would have gotten a surprise and there was no way that Gerard was going to do that to his Frankie. They had some standards after all. He was trying to figure out how to apologize and make up for the situation as he grasped the handle of the door.

”Look Frankie, I’m really sor….ry”

The words fell out of Gerard’s mouth at the sight he beheld when he entered the room. Frank was on his desk with his arms and legs wrapped around Mikey. Mikey was thrusting fast into his wife and Frank was loving every minute of it.

”Oh fuck yeah Mikey, mmm, so good, please more, uh uh.”

Gerard was spell bound. He never thought that his brother would be into fucking Frank. It kind of bothered him honestly. He did not mind sharing Frank, but this was…yeah. Still he could not help getting hard over the noises that were coming out of Frank and his imagination started to run away with ideas. He moved further into the office crossing the floor past the table and making his way to the boys engaged on his desk. As he rounded though he realized that he was wrong. Mikey was not fucking Frank, but fisting them together. From his first angle he thought different, but now he could clearly see that Mikey had both his and Frank’s cocks in his slender hand and he was sliding them together. As they rutted, Mikey opened his eyes and saw Gerard. He smirked and Gerard realized that he knew what he was thinking. It was planned. He let go of Frank and himself and Frank opened his eyes. Mikey backed up and he hopped off the desk. Both standing there with rock hard dicks making his mouth water.

”Well Gee, what are you waiting for? Get back over there and start writing again!”

”Oh yeah, right, I uh, yeah.”

Gerard went back to his chair and Frank crawled back under the desk. He repositioned himself and took Gerard back into his mouth. Gerard made a pleasant noise and looked at Mikey. Mikey was smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes. He sunk back down to his knees and Gerard could not see him, but heard a rustle of cloth. Suddenly Frank clamped down on his cock hard and he let out a guttural moan and Gerard threw his head back. He tried to see what Mikey was doing, but Frank held his hips down on the chair. Gerard tried to ignore his curiosity and began to draw again. The room filled with the sounds of the pencil scratching, Gerard mumbling to himself, and wet flesh.

_***Interior Throne Room***_

”You can change your mind you know. It does not have to be this way.”

”NO! We will never submit to you and become your sex slaves!”

Frank looked up at Gerard furious at his position.

”Why must you women always be so stubborn?”

”W-W-We are not w-w-w-women!”

Mikey stammered this out while clinging to Frank.

”Huh? Could have fooled me.”

The prisoners stared up at Gerard as he leered at them. They stood their ground outfitted in maid’s uniforms, tight fitting and practically see through for Frank’s, and Mikey’s was the epitome of the perfect maid. The skirt was short and barely covered his ass. The top was tight and showed off the little curves that he had. Ray was leaning on Gerard’s throne licking his lips.

”One more chance _ladies_. Will you submit to me or not?”

”Go fuck yourself!”

”Very well, if that is how you want to play it, so be it.”

Gerard pushed a button and the metal covered tunnels on the wall opened up. Gerard’s pets came slithering out. They slithered up to the chained prisoners and grabbed each one in their tentacles. Mikey screamed as he was lifted off the ground.

”Mikey!”

”Frankie, help me!”

Gerard watched as his pets ravaged Mikey skating their tentacles all over him, up the dress and violating his mouth. Mikey made obscene noises as the appendage thrusted in and out of his mouth. Next to him Ray’s hard-on was growing by the second.

”Patience my friend, they will give in soon, I have faith in my pets.”

Gerard could see that Frank was helpless being held in place while he struggled to break free and help his friend. Gerard laughed out loud and it could he heard echoing around the room through the speakers.

”Please please, stop. Stop hurting him, I’ll, I’ll do whatever you want, just stop.”

Gerard was pleased to see that Frank broke so easily. He stood up and with a flourish of his cape; he descended the spiral staircase with Ray close behind. By the time Gerard and Ray made it to the ground floor, Frank had hung his head in submission and Mikey was a panting mess being held low to the ground by his pets. Ray walked right up to Mikey and lifted his chin up. Mikey was panting hard and covered in sweat. Ray licked a stripe up his cheek and Mikey moaned at the contact. Gerard snapped his fingers and his pet let go of Mikey and dropped him to the ground completely. Gerard walked up to Frank and snapped his fingers again. His pets let go of Frank and he crumbled to the floor. Gerard grabbed Frank by his hair and forced him to meet his eyes. They were a beautiful honey color. Gerard adjusted his monocle eye to have a better look. As he focused in he smiled at the thought of tracing each tattoo with his tongue.

”Please, let him go. You can do what you want with me, but let him go.”

”Oh I will do what I want with you, but right now I'm not interest in your skinny friend. I like to start with something with a little more meat on his bones; however my First in Command, Ray, will be happy to entertain himself with your Mikey for a while.”

Frank looked over at Mikey and saw that Ray had Mikey on his knees sucking him off. Ray had his head thrown back as he fisted into Mikey’s hair. Frank had to look away before he cried. He hated that he could not protect Mikey.

”Well it looks like they are just getting started over there. Now let me see those skills that you used on your friend in the cell.”

Gerard laughed as Frank brought his trembling hands to Gerard’s suit and slowly brought the zipper down. He licked his lips as Gerard’s cock sprung out at him. Frank grabbed it gingerly with his hand and Gerard sighed from the first contact. He watched as Frank brought it to his mouth and slowly took the head in. He licked at it carefully getting use to the taste. He wanted this to be over soon so he used all the same little tricks that he used on Mikey. All to soon Gerard was shaking with an orgasm that seem to never end as he forced Frank to swallow it all. Frank gagged as some of it spilled out of his mouth and onto the shirt. Frank turned his head away from Gerard just in time to see Ray enter Mikey. Mikey cried out and Ray wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Mikey wrapped his legs around Ray and fucked down on him hard making grunting noises that Frank had never heard out of his friend’s mouth

”Like what you see slave? We can do that too.”

Frank turned back to face Gerard and was shocked to see he was still hard.

”But how, you just came, how are you still hard?”

”Oh, you don’t know? My little slave, this is what I am known for and feared for in every galaxy across the universe. I am always hard and ready to go no matter what. No one can sate my appetite. That is why I collect sex slaves.”

”Are you searching for the one that can handle it?”

”Humph, as if such a creature exists. Now I believe your ass has a long overdue date with my cock.”

Gerard pushed Frank down to the ground and ripped off his pants. His cock was dripping with pre-cum and it felt cool as the air hit it. Gerard smirked and grabbed at Frank’s hips and pulled him towards with waiting member. Frank tried to protest about no use of lube when he felt Gerard’s cock slide smoothly into him. Frank threw his head back in ecstasy as it hit is prostate on first thrust.

”That is the other thing I am known for. Naturally lubricating cock and perfect aim every time.”

Gerard spoke to Frank as he thrusted in and out of him, but he knew that Frank was gone and could not understand anything. That was the trouble with sex slaves, their brains turned to mush during sex with him. They forgot how to speak all together and were rendered insane by the time he came in them. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even realize that Frank was speaking to him.

”Oh fuck Gerard, feels so good.”

”Wait, you can talk? I mean you can still form words and thoughts?”

”Not *uh* easily *pant*, but yes.”

”You don’t understand, no one has ever made it this far with me?”

”Well, *ah* I guess I am the *uh* lucky one then huh?”

Gerard pulled out of Frank and looked at him. Frank was confused. Gerard stood up and removed his clothing. Frank’s eyes grew as he saw the cock went with the pants or rather shrank back into them. When Gerard was finished removing his clothes he stood there a naked ordinary human. He real cock was semi hard and dripping pre-cum.

”You have no idea how long I wanted to take that infernal contraption off.”

”Wait what?”

”That was not my real cock that I was using. It was part of a machine to create sex slaves. No one has ever resisted it before you.”

Frank blushed at the compliment. Gerard knelt down in front of Frank. He took Frank’s hand and looked into his eyes.

”Frank, please stay with me here and rule with me. I will let Mikey go and all my other slaves, I promise.”

Frank was surprised at this offer. He looked over at Mikey who was nuzzled against Ray satisfied completely. He looked back at Gerard and saw genuine emotion in his eyes.

”Yes, I will stay with you.”

”Frankie, I’m staying too. I don’t want to leave you.”

”Okay Mikey, I would be lonely without my best friend anyway.”

Gerard looked at Ray and Ray gave him thumbs up. Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank.

_***Frank***_

”As the two watched the free slaves piled into a waiting spaceship to be brought back to their homes again and…..oh fuck Frankie.”

Frank smiled as Gerard came into his mouth with a jerk of his hips. This set off a chain reaction of Frank cumming down Mikey’s throat as he lay under him sucking on his cock. At the same time he felt Mikey seize up and splattered on Frank’s ass from Mikey’s cock below him. Frank pulled off of Gerard and after Mikey backed up first, backed out of the desk. He looked up and saw his husband completely satisfied both by him and the new story he had written. He sat on his knees with Mikey and smiled. He looked over at Mikey and saw that he had a little cum on his chin. He leaned in and lapped at it making Mikey fist into his hair. He moved into a kiss and as their tongues met, they both made wanton noises. It surprised him how turned on he could be with Mikey after just cumming a few minutes ago. He pushed into the kiss more and Mikey went down on his back. They kissed lazily for a while until they heard the sound of a throat clearing above them. They both parted with red swollen lips and Frank looked up to see Gerard leaning against the desk watching them. He smiled and they both chuckled. Frank kissed Mikey one more time and then getting up, helped Mikey up as well. They hugged each other and after adjusting themselves, Frank crossed over to Gerard and into his arms.

”Mmm great story Gee.”

”Yeah, I think Brian is going to like this one.”

”I hope so.”

”Well Mikey, did you learn anything today?”

”I sure did Gee. Always use the bathroom first before allowing the creative juices to flow.”

”Wait what? No, that was not…I did! I just drank too much tea and…Frankie...”

Frank laughed as Gerard whined about his brother making fun of him. He opened his arms and Mikey came and the three hugged together.

”Mmm thank you Mikey for getting Gee’s Hyper Erection Mode back, I could not have done that without you.”

”Anything for you Frankie. I do have to get going though. I have a date with Ray and I have to return the uniforms so um…I need them back.”

”Oh of course.”

Frank began to strip out of the uniform in front of both Gerard and Mikey. He was down to the pants when he heard two swallows at the same time. Both brothers were staring at him leaning against the desk with bulges forming in their pants, well in Mikey’s case lifting his skirt. Frank just kept going now with an eye on them. He folded up the uniform neatly and placed it on the table. He stretched letting them take in his form and teasing them to no end.

”Well then, I guess I will go get a shower and maybe a short nap.”

Frank started to walk to the door seductively swinging his hips. He opened the door and walked out closing it. He stood there and counted to five. He then opened the door again and poked his head in.

”Anyone want to join me?”

He watched as both Gerard and Mikey launched themselves off the desk and scrambled to get their clothes off. He giggled and closed the door again and headed down to the bathing room with two sets of footsteps echoing behind him and closing in fast.


	12. You Don't Know A Thing About This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real...nah not really, well maybe for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first for those of you who are not reading **Bondage Mansion** , shame on you, it is awesome ^0^, you may not be aware that I took on another beta to help _***Trixgrl***_ out. Please welcome _***RedRomRomance***_ to our little family. She has really been a help to Trix and I catching things that we might have missed. We are grateful to our little fic pet, Airashii! ^-^
> 
> Okay, now to the chapter. Well, um, welcome to Fraycest that you have never read before. At least this is what _***Trixgrl***_ told me when she read it. Quote her; 
> 
> _"There's just no words for that one. I can't come up with any. Totally speechless. I think you broke the Fraycest barrier in my brain. Goddamn."_
> 
> I don't know what that means, but draw your own conclusions on this one. ^0^
> 
> Oh also an extra shout out goes to _*** mrsronweasley***_. Her fic, "She (within the measure of a day)" gave me the inspiration for Mikey's stockings and garter belt. Her fics are works of genius! Read them, I COMMAND YOU! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy and comment if you were really happy about it, and even if you were not. I want to hear it all. ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "Ambulance" by My Chemical Romance *duh* ^0^

_***Brian***_

Gerard looked bad. Not bad as in not good looking, but tired and worn out. His color was off, more pale than usual if that was even possible. Also his cheeks were a little sunken in. His hair was limp and not as shiny as before. His overall appearance showed how hard he was working himself. This worried Brain. He knew from the first conversation that taking on an adult novel in a month was going to be hard work, but he had no idea it would come to this. He watched as Gerard picked up his cup of coffee and it shook slightly as he brought it to his chapped lips. He took the sip and smiled at Brian as he returned it gingerly to the saucer. Frank appeared from the office with the newest chapter. He had a furrowed brow as he looked at Gerard and handed the script to him. Gerard reached out and gripped the paper tightly. He gave it a quick glance, shuffled it, and handed it to Brian. Brian reached over the coffee table far enough to brush Gerard’s hand when receiving the papers. He caressed his thumb lightly over Gerard’s hand. Gerard smiled at him again and when he was sure he had the papers in his hand, he let go of them. Brian looked through the chapter. It was good! Damn good!

”Gee!”

Brian looked up just in time to see Gerard hitting the coffee table face first. A spray of blood arched from his head. Frank ran over and tried to shake him, but Gerard was completely passed out. There was blood covering his nose and mouth. He breathed bubbles of it. Frank ran and got a cloth from the kitchen and wiped his face. Brian examined Gerard while Frank stood by and twisted the rag tightly around his fingers.

"Looks like it was just the impact. I don't think his nose is broken."

"A-A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Let's just get him up and out of here."

Frank helped Brian pick up Gerard and carry him to the bedroom. Frank set up the pillows and turned down the covers. Brian carefully slid Gerard into the bed and rested his head on the pillow. While he was bent over, out of the corner of his vision he saw Frank slump to the floor. Brian turned around and knelt down next to Frank. He looked into the young man’s eyes and saw worry and concern for his husband. Frank burst into tears and Brian gathered him into his arms. Brian ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and just held him and let Frank cry.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up and could not figure out where he was. He knew he had gotten up this morning, had breakfast, and then Brian came to get the newest manuscript. So if this was all true, how was it late afternoon, according to the clock, and why was he tied to the bed? He looked up at the bedroom door, but it was closed. He looked over at the night stand and saw there was a bell on it within reach. He grabbed it and shook it several times. The echo was loud against the walls and it hurt his head a bit. After a few minutes the door opened and he was surprised to see Patrick walk in.

”Oh good, your awake. I will let everyone else know.”

”Others?”

”Sure, you didn’t think we would let Frank and you go through this alone did you?”

”Go through what? Wait, where is Frankie? Is he alright? Did something happen to him and why the fuck am I tied to my bed?”

Gerard started to flail and pull a bit on his bonds. Patrick crossed to the bed and placed a hand on his thigh.

”Yo, Gerard, chill. Everything is fine. We just know that you are exhausted from your effort to write and came to help you guys out.”

”Yeah but,..”

”You kept coming out of your stupor and trying to go back to work. Finally we had to tie you to the bed to keep you here.

At that moment Mikey walked in the room. Mikey had a half smile on his face with ink and graphite all over his hands.

”Gee, how are you feeling?”

”Confused? Mikey, are you writing something?”

”Well yeah, I am finishing the chapter you were working on before you passed out.”

”Mikey, you don’t have to do that! It is my responsibility and…”

”Oh shut the fuck up, Gee!”

Gerard pulled back into the pillows as Mikey stalked up to the bed. Patrick jumped out of his way as he grabbed the front of his brother’s shirt in his fist and shook it.

”You are a fucking ass you know that, Gee?! You passed out in the middle of a meeting with your editor! You fucking smacked your face on the coffee table! You scared Frankie! He thought you were seriously hurt! He called me frantic on the phone. He thought that you had a concussion and needed medical attention! Ray drove me over here after I called up all your friends and we came to help Frankie! You are working yourself to death and I will not allow you to take Frankie in the process YOU SELFISH BASTARD!”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as Mikey screamed in his face. Then he watched all the color drain from Mikey as he collapsed on his brother sobbing and soaking his shirt in tears.

”Please, Gee, slow down, I-I-I don’t want to lose you to this.”

Gerard reached down with his bonded hand and lightly brushed Mikey’s hair. Mikey hitched himself higher and pushed his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck. He sobbed quietly as his brother comforted him.

”Okay, Mikey, okay, I will be more careful, I promise. Just please calm down.”

”I love you, Gee.”

”I love you too, Mikey.”

Mikey looked at Gerard with tears staining his face and a fierce love shining in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sincere and Gerard allowed Mikey to melt into him. Patrick, who was standing to the side the whole time, walked backwards and slowly closed the door as he left the two brothers to their apologies. He walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Pete was sitting on the sofa pouring over the magazines that Bob brought for Gerard. Ray was sitting drinking the tea that Frank had just brought him. Everyone looked up at him. They all had hope in their eyes. Patrick just smiled at them all.

”He’s awake and he is doing fine.”

A collective sigh went around the room. Frank collapsed in Ray’s arms and cried with relief and Ray gently soothed the tears out of him. Bob high fived Pete who yelped at how hard his hand was hit. Patrick looked at him fondly. Pete looked back and grinned that grin that only Patrick got to see. It was at that moment Patrick realized that Pete and him had been through so much, just like Gerard and Frank, and that he wanted to continue like that forever. Patrick walked over to Pete who stood up when he stopped at the sofa. He reached down and took the hand that Bob high fived. He kissed his knuckles lightly. Pete smiled again. Patrick pulled Pete into his arms and swung him around like they were dancing. He dipped him and crushed his lips against Pete’s. Pete was startled at first, but then quickly melted. He looped his arms around Patrick's neck and sighed. There was the sound of clapping behind them and Patrick broke the embrace to see Gerard with his arm around Mikey’s waist. Mikey was clapping.

”It’s about fucking time you guys.”

Patrick smiled and Pete blushed furiously. Frank got up from Ray’s embrace and walked over to Gerard. He raised his hand and swiftly slapped him across the face. Everyone held their breath.

”Don’t you ever do that to me again motherfucker or I will divorce your ass!”

Gerard held his hand over that cheek. The room was in stunned silence.

”Frankie…”

Mikey had never seen Frank like this. He was shaking and he would not look his brother in the eye.

”Y-Y-You scared me, Gee, I thought you were really hurt. When your face hit the table I-I-I just didn’t know what to do. If it had not been for Brian, I think I would have fallen apart.”

”Frankie I…”

”No motherfucker, you do not get to talk yet! You put me through so much worrying about you! I know this is important to you, but you are important to me. You are my love and my life. I am nothing without you Gee! You are my better half.”

Gerard looked down at the trembling form of the man he loved. He was amazed that his feeling ran this deep and he was truly sorry that he had scared him. He encircled his arms around Frank and Frank just fell apart.

”Frankie, my sweet Frankie, you are not weak at all. Look at all the friends that you have who came to you in your time of need. No one weak could amass that much loyalty. Hell, even my own brother threatened to kill me if I hurt you anymore. “

Gerard tipped Frank’s head up so that he was looking into his eyes. The tears were still welled up there threatening to fall.

”I will slow down and let Mikey help me out with this chapter and I will listen to you when you tell me to get some rest. I will not push myself that hard again no matter what. You are too important to me for me to make you cry anything, but tears of joy.”

”You really mean that, Gee?”

Gerard reached down and cupped Frank’s cheek in his hand.

”Yes, Frankie I do.”

He pulled Frank’s face to him and kissed him softly. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and pressed his body against his taking everything that he could and that Gerard was willing to give. A collective awe came from the living room and they pulled apart to see Pete leaning against Patrick with his arms wrapped around Pete’s waist. Mikey's hand left Gerard’s side and slid into an embrace with Ray. Poor Bob was sitting on the sofa not knowing what to do. He noted the time and cleared his throat.

”Hey guys, I hate to break up the love in, but I do have a shop to get back to.”

”Oh shit, me too! Mikey, can I drop you off at home?”

”Nah, Ray I think I will hang here for a while. You go back to work, I’ll be fine.”

”Alright, hey, Pete, Patrick, you want a lift back to your store, too?”

”Sure.”

_***Mikey***_

Mikey watched as Frank said goodbye to all his friends and thanked them for coming over. He took longest with Pete and was whispering things in his ear that made Pete giggle like a school girl and Patrick blush from what he could hear. Mikey thought they were adorable. Ray walked to where Gerard stood and gave him a big hug.

”Glad you’re doing better man, no more scaring us like that.”

”Don’t worry dude, I won’t do that again. “

They smiled fondly at each other and Gerard reached up and ruffled Ray’s hair. Ray laughed and slapped Gerard on the arm playfully. Then Ray turned his attention to Mikey again. They stared at each other and Gerard cleared his throat.

”Okay guys, I am out of here. I’m gonna go say goodbye to Bob.”

Gerard left and Mikey and Ray were alone. Ray looked down at Mikey and Mikey blushed. He reached up and lightly rubbed his thumb over Mikey’s cheek.

”So beautiful, you have no idea, Mikeyway.”

”Ray I…I’m just…”

”Don’t worry, we can take all the time you need. I just, I just want to kiss you goodbye.”

Mikey nodded and leaned into his touch. Ray guided Mikey up to him and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Mikey pushed into it a little and met with Ray’s force. There was a slight parting of lips, but nothing more heated than this. They broke the embrace and Mikey ducked his head down and Ray smiled at him.

”Alright baby, I have to go now. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”

”Okay, Ray, bye.”

”Bye, Mikeyway.”

Ray left and Mikey wandered out of the living room and down the hall again. He was heading to the office to finish the inking what he was working on when he passed by the bedroom. He looked in and saw the remains of Gerard’s imprisonment. He walked in and began to untie the sashes from the bed posts. He folded them up and placed them on the nightstand. He next remade the bed. As he walked to the other side of the bed to fix one of the bottom corners, he looked out the window at the setting sun. It was breathtaking. Mikey sat down on the bed, knees turned inward and just watched it disappear into the horizon. As he watched the landscape, he toyed with the hem of his skirt. It was one of his favorites in a perfect shade of dark blue. His brother bought it for him from P&P, well with a gift card that Mikey received from Gerard for his last birthday that is. He liked the idea of Gerard contributing to his ever expanding wardrobe, even if it was by proxy. The skirt was made of two different fabrics, suede and lace. The suede held tight to his thighs and hugged the curves of his ass. The lace played over his knees and swirled when he moved. He wore a pair of white stockings for contrast with a black garter belt to match the satin panties underneath. A simple pair of black pumps were on his feet giving him just a little more height. Finally he paired the outfit with a simple black button mid-drift. The lace in the front matched the lace on the skirt and was also on the high sleeve cuffs. The ties ended just above his navel and tickled his stomach when he walked. Mikey giggled at the thought and then sighed. Ray never really noticed what Mikey was wearing. He knew that Ray was too busy looking at his face and into his eyes. He did not mind this attention at all, but Mikey was a careful dresser and made sure that his outfit matched the person he was seeing that day. He did not always have the goal of turning them on. Sometimes he just wanted them to do a double take or just sit up and take notice of him. He was not the artist his brother was and he knew it. He mostly just faded into the back when he was in the same room as Gerard. It was just what he was used to since he was little.

”Always a wallflower.”

Mikey muttered out loud to himself as he watched the sky gain a soft purple hue with the sun gone.

”Not always, Mikey.”

Mikey turned around and saw Frank leaning on the doorway folding his apron up. He tossed it in the clothes basket. He crawled onto the bed and lay down next to Mikey on his stomach, looking out the window. The stars were starting to become visable in the sky. Frank flopped on his back and looked up at Mikey. Mikey could not help, but smile when he did this. It reminded him of the talks they had in the dorm late at night.

”So what happened with Ray? Did he not notice the outfit?”

Mikey gave Frank a sad smile

”No, he just noticed my eyes…again.”

”There are worse things in life you know, Mikeyway.”

”I know, It's just, this is part of who I am and I don’t know if I could be with someone who could not accept that of me.”

Frank sat up and put his arm around Mikey’s waist. Mikey lay his head on Frank’s shoulder.

”*sigh* Frankie? Am I ever going to get as lucky as you did finding Gee? Will I ever find that perfect someone?”

”Mikey, I’m sure you will find that person one day and they are going to treat you like gold, but always remember until you do, you will have Gee and I.”

Mikey looked up at Frank and smiled. Those were the perfect words for him to hear right now. He pressed his nose to Frank’s and wiggled it back and forth. Frank laughed and did the same.

”Eskimo kisses!”

Both men collapsed on to the bed in a fit giggles. Frank propped his head up on his elbow and looked down at Mikey. He slid his other hand behind his neck and pulled Mikey to him. They embraced in a perfect kiss. It started out slow and sweet, kind of like his and Ray's are. Frank moved his hand up to Mikey’s back caressing it with feather touches and this made Mikey squirm a little and moan. Frank took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Mikey’s lips and take control of the kiss. This is what Mikey knew he wanted in a kiss. He pushed Mikey back down on the bed and ran a hand up the lace of the skirt. Mikey shuddered at the touch of his fingertips dancing across the top of his stockings and then moved their way into the suede. Frank maneuvered his fingers up and lightly brushed Mikey’s cock. He added a little more pressure and Mikey arched into the touch.

"Mmmm, Frankie, your touch is so perfect.”

"Yeah? Want me to touch more?"

"Oh fuck yeah."

Frank slid his way down Mikey’s body. He popped each button of Mikey's shirt open as he went. He stopping to untie the knot of the shirt with his teeth and lick at Mikey's stomach. Mikey bucked his hips up at this movement. Continuing down, he slid the zipper on the side of the skirt open. Rather than pull the skirt off though, he just scrunched it up a bit onto Mikey’s hips. This exposed the garter belt and the tops of the stockings.

”You look so good spread out on the bed like this Mikey. I need to...can I just?”

Mikey nodded and Frank moved down further till he was off the bed and on his knees. He mouthed the satin encased hard on and breathed hot air into it. Mikey moaned and bucked his hips up again. Frank licked his way down the exposed thigh to the stocking top as he hooked his thumbs under each side of the panties and slowly pulled them off. Frank noted that Mikey was smart and had them over the garter, not under.

"I learned my lesson the hard way when I had to piss one time."

Frank could not help giggle how Mikey read his mind. He also admired how soaked the panties were already with Mikey's pre-cum.

"Gee, Mikey, all I did was kiss you and you got that wet for me?"

"F-F-F-F-uck off Fr-Fr-Frankie."

Mikey found it difficult to speak properly with Frank's thumbs rubbing the head of his cock.

While Frank was driving him crazy, Mikey saw him look over to the nightstand and see the sashes. He grinned and without stopping his ministrations, he grabbed one. Frank crawled back up on the bed and put Mikey's wrists together over his head. He tied Mikey’s hands together and then looked back down at him.

"What, Frankie?"

"Nothing, I just, how does no one else see you the way we do?"

Mikey blushed that Frank included his brother in the comment.

"Seriously, Mikey, you are so beautiful. Not just what you wear, but every part of you."

Frank moved back down off of the bed and back between Mikey's legs. He draped one of Mikey's stocking clad legs over his shoulder and kissed his way up the under part of the thigh. Mikey shuddered when Frank began to nip the skin a little. He worked his way to his inner thigh and then took his cock in his warm wet mouth. Frank started up a slick rhythm with his hand and mouth that had Mikey writhing all over the place. He licked and sucked the head and slid his teeth lightly over it just like he knew Mikey loved. Mikey arched almost completely off the bed when he did. Just when Mikey thought he could not take anymore Frank pulled away.

”Wait, Frankie, *pant* why did you *pant* stop?”

Mikey was trying to catch his breath to talk.

”Fuck, Mikey, I just...I really want to fuck you again.”

"Oh God, yes please, Frankie. Please fuck me."

Mikey watched as Frank slowly stripped off his clothes revealing his inked skin. He suddenly felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Gerard got to see this everyday. Frank pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He squirted some on his finger and licked it making Mikey groan.

"Mmmm passion fruit. Tastes almost as good as you do, Mikey."

Mikey chuckled a little and Frank smiled down at him. He then got back down on his knees and squirted some on his fingers. Frank took Mikey back into his mouth before inserting the first finger. Mikey moaned and bucked against it. Frank did not have to wait long to push in the second. Frank fucked Mikey with his fingers as Mikey pushed back. Then he removed them, listening to Mikey whine at the emptiness. Frank poured more lube on his hand and slicked up his own cock. Once again he licked a stripe down the center of his palm to make Mikey squirm.

"Ugh, Frankie, you're killing me!"

Frank smirked as he positioned his cock at Mikey’s entrance. He rubbed the head around the opening a little and then he pushed in. Both men threw back their heads and groaned as Frank continued to invade Mikey’s heat. Frank was overcome by the feeling of his thighs brushing past the stockings and garter belt. He swore he was going to lose it just from the feel of the fabric. Finally his groin met with Mikey's. He stayed still till Mikey got used to it and gave the okay. Then and only then did he start moving. Frank fucked into Mikey slow and steady. There was no rush in his actions and Mikey just settled in the bed with his bonds and allowed Frank to take total control of him. Frank brought his hand to Mikey's mouth and shoved two of his fingers inside. Mikey could taste the lube and surprisingly it did taste like passion fruit. Mikey continued to suck on Frank's fingers while making obscene noises around them. Frank watched him with rapture. Frank felt so good inside him. He could see the lust and love in Frank's eyes for him and it made him want to please Frank even more.

”God fuck ah, Frankie, I wanna, I need to, please let me taste you.”

”Ah ah ah, Mikey, I am in control. I'll say what you're gonna do and right now you are just going to lie there and take my cock up your tight ass. Soon I'm gonna wrap my lips around your cock again and swallow all your cum down.”

Mikey loved Frank’s dirty talk. He bucked up looking for friction in Frank’s chest, but Frank pinned his hips down and Mikey was trapped. Frank increased his speed now and Mikey was keening at every thrust.

"Please, Frankie, we can do it together."

Frank lost his rhythm when Mikey said this. He leaned over and kissed him hard biting his bottom lip and bruising it.

"Fuck yeah, okay, Mikey. Let me just, yeah."

Frank pulled out of Mikey and crawled onto the bed. He turned around and swung his leg over so he was straddling Mikey's shoulders. Mikey looked up at Frank's cock and took a moment to admire it. It was only a moment though as he gasped when Frank engulfed him again with his mouth. Mikey maneuvered to take Frank into his mouth. This was not easy with his hands still tied, but he managed it some how. He tasted the lube, himself, and Frank all at the same time. It tasted like heaven. Both boys worked on each other at a matched pace. Mikey concentrated on doing all the things he knew that Frank loved. He was doing something right with all the noises that he heard coming out of Frank's throat and going right up his cock. Suddenly he heard a sound that did not come from where Frank was. Mikey opened his eyes and craned his neck back a little and had an upside down view of his brother with his hand around his cock, fisting it. Gerard locked eyes with Mikey and for a moment they just watched each other. Mikey flexed his hands towards Gerard to come over to him. Gerard pushed off the wall and moved toward the bed. Mikey, not stopping to let go of Frank's cock, grabbed at Gerard's thighs. He pointed up to Frank's ass and Gerard smirked and nodded his head. Mikey watched Gerard reach near the pillow and grab the lube. With no warning he pushed two fingers into Frank quickly and Frank tightened his hold on Mikey. With his other hand, Mikey watched his brother slick himself up and as soon as he removed his fingers he sank his cock in slowly. Mikey had the perfect view of his brother disappearing into Frank and it made him suck harder on Frank. Frank groaned as Gerard fucked into him and it sent the vibrations into Mikey's shaft again.

"Ah fuck, Gee."

"You two look so good together, I just couldn't wait any longer."

Frank returned his mouth to Mikey's cock and the three somehow set up a good equal rhythm again. Pushing, thrusting, and sucking their way to paradise, they filled the room with the smell and sounds of sex. When Gerard hit Frank’s prostate, Frank cried out around Mikey and sucked particularly hard on the head sending more vibrations down the shaft. The combination of watching Gerard plunge into Frank over and over and Frank’s mouth around him was all Mikey could take. He pulled his mouth off of Frank quickly.

"Frankie *pant*, so close I..."

Mikey pulled Frank's cock back into his mouth and with a muffled cry came hard down Frank's throat. Frank pulled off of Mikey after swallowing as much as he could, but Mikey was still cumming and he striped Frank's face with the rest of his load.

”Ah fuck, Gee, ah Mikey, I’m gonna…”

Frank came just as hard and Mikey tried to swallow as much as he could too, but eventually a need to breathe won out and he let go. The rest of Frank's cum dripped onto his face and chest. Gerard saw that the two boys were spent and Mikey watched as he tightened his grip on Frank’s hips and pulled him up to his chest. Mikey had to move his head back even further off the bed to avoid getting hit in the face with Frank’s nuts. This lined him up perfectly with Gerard’s and he stretched up with neck and ran his tongue under his balls.

”Ah, Mikey, shit, don’t please I…”

Mikey decided to push further and with his bound hands reached up and grabbed Gerard’s ass. Gerard keened and lost his balance a little and fell against Frank causing him to fall back to the bed and over Mikey again. Frank shifted forward a little and Gerard climbed onto the bed. This is exactly what Mikey wanted to happen. This lined him up perfectly and with no warning he spread his brother’s ass cheeks and darted his tongue in.

”OH FUCK!”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard could not think straight, He could not even think sideways. He could not believe his fucking luck. Here he was fucking his beautiful husband, while his baby brother was tonguing him and driving him crazy. Every once in a while Mikey would slip out and suck on one of his balls in just that right way that caused his toes to curl. This benefited Frank as Gerard would thrust into him harder. Gerard pulled Frank back up to his chest so that they were both straight up. He leaned into Frank’s ear. He wanted to share with him what he could not see.

”Oh my God, Frankie, do you know what your best friend is doing to me? His tongue is in my ass driving me crazy as I fuck you hard and wet.”

Frank moaned as Gerard spilled dirty talk into his brain. This made him push back more onto his cock. Apparently Mikey took it as another opportunity because the next thing that Gerard felt was Mikey’s tongue on his cock as he thrust back and forth into Frank. Well this was different.

”F-F-F-F-uck Mikey, feels, ah, love your, don’t stop please!”

Now Frank was begging him, but Gerard did not think he was going to last much longer. He was right too, he stuttered and came still thrusting in and out of Frank. Gerard was shocked that he was cumming so much, but more that Mikey was still there now lapping up what was dripping down the shaft. Gerard moaned and Frank lost his balance and fell forward pulling his cock out of him. Mikey took this opportunity and reached up with his lips and pulled him into his mouth. He sucked on Gerard and pulled everything out of him that he had. Gerard's eyes were rolling in the back of his head as he started to become oversensitized, but fuck he did not want Mikey to stop. Gerard heard Mikey groan under him and he managed to pull his head forward again to see that Frank had gone back down on Mikey and his newly hardened cock. Now Gerard had a chance to take in Mikey's body. His shirt was open exposing his pale chest. This actually complimented the dark blue skirt that was bunched up on his hips. Gerard trailed his vision down to the black garter belt peering out of the folds of the lace and leading to the tops of the pure white stockings. In the middle was a view of the top of Frank's head as he sucked expertly on Mikey. Gerard looked back at Mikey's thighs and saw the marks that he guessed Frank had left earlier. Suddenly he wanted to mark his brother as well, let everyone who saw know that he belonged to them. Gerard moved over Mikey's body and starting at his chest, slowly licked and nipped his way down to meet Frank. Mikey shook and moaned into Gerard's cock as Gerard lavished one of his nipples, biting it gently. Gerard stopped at the strap of the garter and pulling it and let it snap back to the creamy skin under it. Mikey jumped at this and Frank pulled back a little to avoid having Mikey's cock cut off his wind pipe.

"Gee..."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Hey, make room for me, Frankie."

As Mikey continued to lavish attention to Gerard’s re-hardening cock, Gerard and Frank took turns licking and sucking Mikey’s. Gerard was surprised he got hard again, but then again not. His brother was really good at this.

"Fuck, Mikey, your gonna make me cum again if you keep that up."

"I think that is the idea, Gee"

"Yeah, well let's see if we can beat him to it."

Frank smirked at him and reached down and ran his finger through the not quite dry yet cum on his thigh. He moved to Mikey's opening and quickly pushed his finger in. Anticipating the move Gerard pulled off as Mikey bucked his hips up with the intrusion. With both of Gerard and Frank paying attention to him, and the finger that Frank slipped into Mikey which was playing with his prostate, it was not long before Mikey was cumming a second time all over Frank and Gerard’s face. They kissed and licked each other to clean the dripping cum off. Gerard was surprised that he felt Mikey let go of his cock, but was even more surprised when Mikey pushed him onto his back and swung his leg over his hip. Before he or Frank could even blink, Mikey had impaled himself with Gerard's cock completely.

"Holy shit, Gee, did he just?"

"Ah fuck, Frankie, he did!"

_***Frank***_

Frank was in shock at the moment and at a loss for words. He knew that they teased him a bit too much, but he never thought that Mikey would do that! Frank watched as Mikey took complete control of his husband and rode him hard and he had to admit it was the most sexy thing he had ever seen. Mikey never really took anything he wanted and here he was in full control of Gerard.

"Fuck, Gee, wanted this, wanted you so badly, just was afraid to..."

Frank saw tears beginning to stream down Mikey's face. He quickly crawled to where Mikey was and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He kissed his jaw and murmured reassurance to him.

"It's okay Mikey, shhh, it's okay. You look so good right now, so right, so perfect. That's it baby, that's it."

Frank kissed his way up Mikey's jaw to his lips. He pulled him into a kiss and Mikey relaxed a little bit.

"Frankie, I, fuck, I love you both so much."

"Love you too, Mikey."

Frank watched as Gerard wrapped his hands around Mikey's hips and pulled him down into a reassuring hug. They kissed and Gerard began to push back into him. Mikey groaned and placed his hands on either side of Gerard's head. Now it was Frank's turn to realize he was hard again. He started to stroke himself watching his husband and his best friend melt into each other.

"Frankie, come here."

Frank obeyed Mikey and came over to him. Mikey sat back up and tugged on Frank's shoulder until he was nearly in front on him. He whispered something in Frank's ear. Frank smiled and swung his leg over to the other side of Gerard's head. Gerard took Frank's cock into his mouth and sucked on it wetly. Frank shuddered and Mikey pulled him into a kiss. They were all connected to each other and it felt right. This was the way it should always be. With little warning Gerard dug his fingers into Mikey's hips as he bucked up erratically and Frank could tell that he was cumming deep inside of Mikey. Between watching Mikey's reaction and the searing kiss he was pulled into after it, it was not long before Frank was cumming with Gerard swallowing around him.

Mikey pulled off of Gerard and landed on his back on the bed out of breath. Frank fell sideways himself and pulled his leg back from round Gerard's face. Gerard was covered in Frank's cum and gasping for his own air. The room was filled with nothing, but the sound of the three men trying to breathe normally. Suddenly Mikey burst into laughter. Frank looked up at him and then he started to laugh too. Finally Gerard joined in and suddenly they were all doubled over cracking up. Frank stopped laughing first and pushed up on his elbows. Gerard and Mikey did the same as Frank.

”That was…”

”Yeah, it was..”

”Yeah…”

No other words were spoken as all three made their way to the head of the bed. Frank on the edge, Mikey in the middle and Gerard behind him. Frank turned to face Mikey, and Mikey lay on his back. Gerard faced Frank. Frank leaned down and kissed Mikey slowly. When he broke the kiss with Mikey, Gerard took over. Then Gerard and Frank kissed and heard Mikey sigh beneath them. They snuggled in to take a much needed rest. In barely a whisper Gerard heard Frank say something to Mikey.

”See, Mikey, I told you, you will always have us.”

Gerard smiled at this and reached an arm over Mikey to touch Frank’s hip. Frank did the same and Mikey was safely wrapped in their embrace.

”I love you, Frankie.”

”I love you, Mikey.”

”I Love you, Gee.”

”I Love you, Mikey.”

”I love you, Frankie.”

”I love you Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  Yeah so if your head has returned to it's usual position on your neck I'd like to add my thoughts on this chapter. I don't always leave notes but when I do it's cause they are dying to get out (dying to do the dos equis commercial there). Anywhoo, so Momoji does this change then post trick, tells me to read, and goes into a corner squealing with delight at my return sans brain. Damn that woman is pure evil. But like she says ill still love her for it. I don't have much more to say cause I'm still speechless. But I will thank you for reading Darling. It's like a nice retreat from the darker side of what **Bondage Mansion** can be. It's goofy, sincere, and just all around super awesome. As you well know cause you're here. So thanks again!  
>  Muah


	13. No Day But Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's on a mission: Operation Ray Toro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a double apology on Bondage too, but I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update. School has been hell and I have three kids in different states of graduation. My oldest is out of high school now and my youngest is going into first grade. There has also been a lot of drama with my kids dad's and well it just sucked, plus I miss my dad 24 years later so yeah, I have been an emotional basket case. Now onto our chapter. @~@
> 
> Mikey Mikey Mikey. This is a Mikey focused chapter. Sorry there will not be much Gee and Frankie, but trust me, the next three chapters will more than make up for it, I promise you. ^0^
> 
> Oh for those of you who do not know, tako is octopus and unagi is eel, two of mine and _***Trixgrl's***_ favorite kind of sushi!
> 
> So non-sequtor, but everyone get their copies of the TLFK yet? I saw all the pics of Gee signing and I swear he ages backwards! He also looks really good and really happy. I think he is finally living his life and having a blast. I am really happy for him and no matter how much I miss the band, I want him to stay happy, all of them. ^-^
> 
> Sitting at 6852 at time of post and still memorized at how many hits this story has gotten since the beginning. Also the kudos! Fuck, _***Trixgrl***_ practically threw me a party when I hit 100! It feels really good to know that you are all really enjoying the stories and gives me incentive to keep going. With in the next few posts of Bondage Mansion, I am going to leave teaser of the next hentai I am going to take on. I am really excited about this one too. ^-^
> 
> Okay, enough fucking babbling, please enjoy and comment so I know how much you did! ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "Rent"

_***An Hour Earlier***_

_”Pete, I don’t think this is a good idea.”_

”Relax, if anyone comes in we will hear the bell ring.”

”Still, I just feel better if we wait till we get upstairs and..”

”But, Trick, I don’t want to wait any longer. Come on please? I’ll make it worth your while.”

”Ah ah ha ha, okay okay, uh uh, you win, Pete.”

_***Frank***_

”Superhero fucking costume?! Who the hell does he think I am? Fucking Batman?!”

Frank grumbled to himself as he made his way to P&P’s Boutique. Mikey had stayed over that night and after breakfast, he helped Frank clean up. In exchange Frank dropped Mikey off at home so he could change and meet Ray later on. Gerard had come up with an idea for the next chapter, but of course he needed the visual.

”Come on, Frankie, it will be awesome!”

”I am not putting on tights, Gee!”

”I didn’t say tights, not all superheroes wear tights.”

”Or a fucking cape!”

”Not all heroes wear capes either, Frankie.”

Gerard sat there pouting and of course Frank could not resist. So here he is hoping to find something that will be acceptable as a superhero, minus the tights and cape of course.

Frank walked up to the door and noticed that the bell was sitting on the stoop. He picked it up and dusted it off. He opened the door.

”Hello? Pete? Patrick?”

Frank walked further into the store. Everything seemed normal, but he did not see either boy around. Frank walked further into the store when he heard rustling. He heard a faint voice too. It sounded like groaning coming from the stock room. He had a vision of Pete and Patrick tied up and gagged after being robbed. He hurried to the door and pushed it open.

”Oh my God, Pete, Patrick are you all…”

They were all right, in fact more than alright. Patrick was leaning against shelves with his pants around his ankles and Pete was on his knees with an impressive sized, if Frank could say so, cock in his mouth. All three just froze.

”Um...so…yeah...I will just wait for you two out here.”

Frank backed up out of the room and let the door shut in front of him. He made his way over to the counter and started to count down

”5…4…3…2…1”

”PETER FUCKING WENTZ!!!!”

Now Frank was close to losing it. Pete came tearing out of the stock room with Patrick close behind brandish a mannequin arm. Frank hit the ground and started to roll around clutching his stomach. Pete was ducking behind a clothes rack as Patrick moved around trying to whack him in the head.

”You said we would hear the bell if someone came in!”

”We would have, we should have, I mean unless…”

Pete looked over at Frank who was lying on the ground on his stomach with one hand under his chin and the other holding up the small brass bell. Patrick looked over and threw his arms, the mannequin included, up in the air.

”I fucking give up!”

Patrick stalked back into the stock room and Frank collapsed once again in laughter and tears. Pete stayed hidden a little longer and then crawled out to Frank. Frank just looked up at Pete and smirked.

”So how was he?”

”Fucking huge!”

”Yeah, I saw that.”

”That sucked, I was so close too.”

"Jesus fuck Pete, only you man, only you.”

”So was this a cockblock or did you actually need something Frankie?”

_***Mikey***_

Mikey trudged down the street. His Sidekick missing from its usual place in front of him. Instead it was tucked gently in the pocket of his shorts. He scratched at the top of the knee high socks and adjusted the buckles on his heeled Mary Jane style shoes. The simple tank top that he wore had just a touch of lace on the sleeves. It did not matter though because for the first time in a long time, Mikey did not care what he looked like. He continued to stare at the sidewalk as he moved by memory alone. He was passing through the end of town now, slinking quietly by the book store. Mikey did not see Bob look out the window at that moment. He also did not see him pick up the phone and dial someone. Furthermore he did not see the expression of concern as he spoke quickly into the mouth piece. Mikey saw none of this. He just kept going.

_***Frank***_

”Yeah, okay, Bob. Well where is he now? Oh, Okay, I see him. Yeah, and thanks.”

Frank burst out of P&P when he saw Mikey coming down the walkway. He looked at Mikey and saw his body language bathed in sadness. Mikey had on a simple outfit, but anyone could see it was wrong. The socks were not the same shade. One shoe was scuffed. The tank top was untucked on one side. The saddest feature was the bunny ears though. Mikey only wore his bunny ears when he really wanted to impress someone. That was Mikey to the 10th power coming at you. Now they were barely hanging on and one was flopped forward. It broke his heart to see his best friend so down.

”Mikey?”

Mikey stopped and looked up. He saw Frank in front of him and tears welled up in his eyes.

”Oh, Frankie!”

Mikey ran into Frank’s arms and collapsed in heaving sobs. Frank protectively wrapped his arms around the slender frame and held him while he cried. Pete came out of the store and offered a hand. He helped lift Mikey up on one side and they both walked him into the store. Patrick came around the counter and looked frantically for a spare chair. He found one under a pile of clothes and pushed them off onto the ground. He brought the chair over and Frank and Pete carefully placed Mikey into it. Mikey sagged forward still crying, knees turned inward and bunny ears nearly falling off. Pete went and got some water and handed it to Frank. Frank opened the bottle and carefully lifted Mikey’s head so that he would drink a little. The water dribbled out of his lips mostly, but he got some in. Mikey was as limp as a rag doll and Pete curled up in Patrick’s arms to be protected from the sadness that he was giving off. Frank looked into Mikey’s eyes and saw an emptiness that broke his heart. 

”Come on, Mikey, I’ll take you home.”

_***Gerard***_

The door opened and Gerard sat up expecting to see Frank with a bag from some clothing store. What he did not expect to see was Frank practically carrying his baby brother into the house. Gerard jumped up and ran to them, but Frank put up his hand. Gerard stumbled back.

”No, Gee, back up, I will handle this one personally.“

Gerard could see that Mikey was a mess. His face remained hidden by his hair and the bunny ears that were barely holding on. He wanted to scoop him up in his arms and soothe his fears. He wanted to swallow all his tears and feed him his life’s breath from his own lips. Gerard would do anything to make Mikey smile again. He trusted Frank though, and instead of taking matters into his own hands he let Frank do what he thought was best for his baby brother. Instead he went to lay down for a bit and conserve his own energy. He did not need to have Frank worrying about him, too.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

It tasted so good sliding around on his tongue. Cool and inviting. The texture was Mikey’s favorite. Little bumps and veins running all through it. He played with it a little more, savoring the taste, then he swallowed it.

”More, Mikey?”

”Oh God, yes please, Frankie!”

Frank moved from where he was in front of Mikey and crossed over to the fridge. He pulled out three more pieces of tako and placed them on the plate. He then crossed back to the rice cooker and after wetting his hands took a small handful of rice and molded it to fit the piece of tako. He placed all three on the plate and brought them back over to Mikey. Mikey picked up the piece of sushi delicately and after slightly dipping it in soy sauce, he placed it gently on his tongue and savored the flavor before chewing and swallowing.

”You make the best sushi hands down, Frankie! I miss this from the dorm.”

”Yeah, no one figured that was what we had in the little fridge in our room. They just assumed it was full of beer.”

”Nope, sushi and sake!”

At that Mikey picked up his sake cup and crashed it into Frank’s.

”KANPAI!”

They shouted cheers into the air and downed the cup of sake. Mikey was feeling good now. His belly was full of tako and unagi and his head was swimming with strawberry leaf flavored sake. He unloaded on Frank while he was making the sushi rice and chilling the sake. Frank was an expert on sake. He knew that the perfect temperature was one degree above water freezing. Frank had asked Mikey whether he wanted hot sake today, which was kept one degree different from body temp, but today he wanted it cold. It was good too. Matched perfectly with the delicate sushi flavor. None of the plum shit here, only the most palatable ended up in Frank’s cupboard.

*

*

*

”Sho, Frankie, wha, wha what I do now?”

”Man, Mikey, you should just go fer it.”

”Huh?”

”Just fuck it, oh and him too. Just grab the fro and ya know, take charge.”

”Ya think it will work?”

”Fuck if I know, but it couldn’t hurt?

”Spoose not, but what if he says no?”

”Then fuck him, e donna wah he’s missin.”

”Yeah, yer right, Frankie. I’m gonna do it.”

”Want me to drive you?”

”Nah you’re dro trunk to trive.”

”Well sooo are you, MikeyfuckingWay!”

”So I kin walk.”

”Oh my God, look at you two!”

”AH SHUT UP, GEE!”

*

*

*

Mikey woke up with a slight headache and trapped between two warm bodies. He looked up and realized that it was after three and the sun was getting ready to start setting. Both Gerard and Frank had their arms around him, keeping him safe. He looked down at them both fondly and then slipped out from their grasp. He made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. While there he thought about the day. How the morning was a disaster and once again Ray did nothing to let Mikey know that he wanted him. Ray had dropped Mikey off at his house before heading to the store, but Mikey didn’t want to be there with a reminder of how empty his home and bed was. That is how he ended up walking through town feeling low. He did not know how Frank knew he was there, but he was grateful to whoever told him. He shook himself off and flushed. He washed his hands and looked around at the little things that screamed Frank in the room. He was so lucky to have him and Gee, but he could not help wanting more. He knew that they would always be there for him and he knew that he could have fun with them almost whenever, but he really needed to take charge of his life and he thought he knew how to now.

Leaving a note for Frankie, Mikey borrowed his car and headed home. When he arrived he stripped and jumped in the shower. He made sure to use his best soap and shave his legs and under his arms. He did not have to worry about his face so much right now. He jumped out of the shower and headed into his bedroom. He stopped in front of his full length mirror and dropped the towel. He took in his body shape. Still could tell he was a guy, but he had hips that could be accentuated with the right outfit. His legs were long and matched his lean torso perfectly. His arms were graceful and flowed with the rest of his body. Mikey walked to his drawers and pulled out a simple pair of cotton panties. He slipped them on and adjusted them so that his cock was snuggled into place. He then slipped on a basic tight fitting tee shirt that was just a little too short for his frame. He found simple no show socks and then slip on a pair of tight fitting jeans that hung low on his hips. He slipped on his sneakers. Mikey walked into the bathroom and put on just a touch of eye makeup. He smudged it lightly. He combed his hair and sprayed it so that it say perfectly on his head. He looked at his reflection and smiled. He blew a kiss at it and left the room. He grabbed Frank’s keys, hopped in the car and headed into town. His destination, Ray’s shop.

_***Ray***_

Hardly any traffic today at the store. A few canvases and some tubes of paint, but other than that it had been quiet all afternoon. Ray was leaning on the counter letting his hair hang down and brush the newspaper he was glancing at. He was beyond bored. He was thinking about closing early when he heard the door chime. He looked up to greet the customer when his mouth went dry and he was unable to articulate anything. There stood Mikey looking amazing. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He reached up and flipped over the ‘Sorry, We Are Closed’ sign and pulled the shade down. He turned back around and leaned against the door with a slight slouch.

”Hey, Ray, how’s tricks?”

”H-H-Hey, Mikey, you look um…”

”Delicious? Delectable? Desirable?”

”Uh…good, you look good. I like the jeans they um…”

”Make my ass look amazing?“

”Yeah, I mean, no, what?”

Mikey pulled off the door and sauntered over to the counter. He hopped on and spun around so that he was facing Ray. Ray swallowed hard as the shirt Mikey was wearing rode up and showed his perfect smooth skin, flawless with no hair…no hair. Ray also noticed that Mikey smelled good like right after a shower. He noted that his hair was slightly damp too. Perhaps he did just get out of the shower, got dressed, and then…came…straight…here…uh oh.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey smirked as he watched the realization of what was happening take over Ray’s expression. Before Ray had a chance to protest, Mikey swung his legs to either side of Ray and clamped them around his waist pulling the older man to him. Mikey perched further off the counter so that instead of Ray’s groin hitting the counter edge, it contacted Mikey’s. Ray yelped at the contact, but Mikey saw in his eyes that he could not deny one thing…he was hard. Ray looked down at the counter and blushed. Mikey lifted up his chin with two fingers and focused his gaze on Ray. He stared into his eyes and saw confusion, shame, want, desire, and love. Mikey smiled and that seemed to relax Ray a bit. He ran his hand into Ray’s hair and to the back of his neck. He slowly pulled Ray towards him. Mikey encountered a little bit of resistance, but after a minute, all the fight seeped out of Ray and he went willingly. Mikey reached up with his other hand and ran his thumb over Ray’s bottom lip. He moved it and replaced it with his own lips. He slowly slipped his tongue out and asked for permission by licking along the area. Ray gave a slight moan and parted his lips slightly. Mikey took full advantage of this and licked along the inside of Ray’s mouth. Ray’s breathing started to get heavier and that is exactly what Mikey was hoping for. He could feel Ray shudder in his arms and grow harder, unconsciously pushing himself up against Mikey. Suddenly, Ray let out a growl and grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Mikey squealed and wrapped his arms around Ray. He pushed into the messy kiss of all teeth and tongues. Mikey pulled away gasping for air.

”Ray, I…”

”Shut up, Mikey! God, do you have any idea what you do to me? How hard it is for me to hold myself back around you? Fuck!”

Mikey was shocked at Ray’s outburst and even more shocked as Ray pushed him down on the counter and lifted up his shirt. He licked a stripe across Mikey’s stomach and bit lightly on his hip bones. This made Mikey shake and thread his fingers through Ray’s hair again.

”Your fucking hair, the way you smell, your clothes, God your clothes, Mikeyway. Sometimes I just want to bend you over and take you right there not giving a fuck who’s around. Make you scream my name." 

Mikey moaned at Ray’s dirty talk. Who was this man and where was the sweet Ray that was always around Gee? Gee…that’s it.

”*pant* Do you hold yourself back *gasp* because of Gee?”

Now Ray stopped and looked up at Mikey. He eyes were wide and filled with lust for Mikey.

”Well, yeah. Wait…did you think it was you?”

Now it was Mikey’s turn to blush.

”Oh Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, no, no, no, it was never you. Gerard is so protective of you, I just figured I had to take it slow in order to be with you.”

Mikey felt the flood gates open and felt Ray lift him gently into his arms. He wrapped him up tight like Frank and Gerard do and let him cry.

”I thought I was not good enough for you, that you did not like the way I dressed or looked.”

”No, no, no, Mikey, I am crazy about you. You, just the way you are. Clothes, no clothes, it does not change how I feel about you. I love you, Mikey Way, I always have from the moment I saw you when I first met Gerard. I fell for the awkward kid who was just getting use to his body and discovering that he liked dresses and skirts. Even back then, I loved you.”

Mikey looked at Ray and Ray smiled at him. The sight of it warmed his heart and he realized that he felt the same way. He had never really looked at anyone else the way he looked at Ray. He remembered how excited he was when Gerard would invite Ray over to hang out and let Mikey and Frank join in. He had always thought it was reverence, but now he realized it was something more.

”I love you too, Ray.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”Where the fuck is he?”

”Calm down, Frankie, I am sure he is fine.”

”Fine, Gee? Fine? Explain why he took off without saying anything? Why he took my car? Why he isn’t answering any of my texts?!”

”Maybe because he was taking your advice and getting spectacularly laid.”

Gerard turned around and saw Mikey leaning against the door frame holding Frank’s key out in the air. Mikey looked…well fucked. His jeans were half off his hip and his shirt was wrinkled in places. His hair was slightly sticking up at a few angles; he had most likely smoothed down the rest. Mikey looked amazing and completely content. He crossed over to Frank and, while tossing the keys for Gerard to catch, wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and kissed him hard. Gerard caught the keys and then realized what Mikey had said.

”Wait a minute, who got spectacularly laid?”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank found himself back at P&P’s again. He was looking among the clothing while Mikey sat with Pete, who was completely enraptured, and regaled his story of amazing sex with Ray that afternoon. Pete was hanging on his every word and Frank just rolled his eyes. Pete was a sucker for a good story, especially if it had porn in it. Frank drifted further away from the two and continued on his mission.

While he was looking through one of the racks, something caught his eye. There was a box that said ‘Irregular’ in the corner. He went over to it and opened it up. Inside he found a black shirt with yellow sleeves. One of the sleeves had two black bands on it, but the other one had a diagonal black stripe coming of one of the black bars. The shirt collar was yellow, but the rest of the shirt was black. He pulled it out and underneath was an army vest. It had a yellow patch falling off it with black marks. The pocket on the other side was coming loose. Frank held up both of these items and brought them over to the jeans. He pulled out a pair that were black, but had a green waist that matched the color of the vest. He looked at all the items again and smiled.

”Hey, Patrick, would you be willing to sell stuff from the box in the corner?”

”What? Nah, Frank you can just have that stuff. Bunch of it came in defective and we just send it back to the company. It is already written off in the books.”

”Hey, thanks man!”

Frank held the outfit together and looked in the mirror. He closed his eyes and tried to envision the character that Gerard needed to see. ‘Yes, yes, this would work’ he thought. Slender arms came around his waist and a light kiss was planted on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw Mikey in the mirror and smiled.

”Watcha find, Frankie?”

Frank beamed at Mikey’s reflection.

”A motherfucking superhero with no tights or capes.


	14. The Human I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is reminded how human Gerard is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone who is reading Bondage Mansion knows about the struggle I had when I reached a part where the Mistress of the house is suppose to be raped multiple times. First by the friends of the cousin and then again my the gardener. I could not go through with it though. I did not want to put Frank in that kind of light in my fic. So I danced around it and did like I was comfortable. For those curious who are not reading Bondage Mansion, check out chapters 23-25. 
> 
> Which brings me to this chapter. There is a brutal rape in this hentai and while it is in the mind of the writer, it is still intense. The character is raped multiple times in fact and her panties are used as a gag. I just did not know how I was going to pull it off. The chapter in the hentai is setting up for a superhero story. As you know it was set up in the last chapter that Frank is going to dress as Fun Ghoul. This means that his enemy would have to be Party Poison. I took a page from the book of _***akamine_chan***_ who is the genius behind **The Sharpest Live Series** Read that shit if you never have, it is fucking amazing! So that is my inspiration for the smarmy version of Poison that was written. 
> 
> I was not sure how to segway out of the rape scene when it was over other than sex, but it did not seem right. I think I ended the chapter the right way and when i gave it to _***Trixgrl***_ to beta, we lost _***RedRomRomance***_ to cannibal pre-schoolers *sniff sniff* nah, she'll just add her two cents later on, she started going on about the band that was featured on the back of the TLFK comic, **This Good Robot**. I just noticed that Frank gave them a shout out and that it was for listeners of MCR too. So I listened to the song that she was gushing over and I swear I could hear it playing in the background at the ending of the chapter. I urge you to play it while you are reading the ending after the rape scene. I wonder if you will cry like me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H88D76HeiLA &feature=youtu.be
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter either way and I just want to let you guys know that I am planning something big for the next chapter of Bondage, in the notes and the chapter itself. It is the big **40** so that means that there is only ten more to go after that. Then new fic! ^-^
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song "The Human I Am" by This Good Robot
> 
> Incidentally, I left my lights on today while I was at work and my battery died, so i decided to use my bad luck as Frank's. @~@

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was thankful that Frank was not home yet. In order to make the superhero idea work he had to create a situation that would call for one. He had an idea, but he did not want to involve Frank in it. Quite honestly he did not expect to use Hyper Erection Mode for this one at all. He sat at his desk with a blank sheet and a pencil in his hand. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He brought the charcoal down to the crisp white surface and began to draw.

_***Exterior: Train Station Parking Lot***_

Frank had a hard day. He slumped, still in his seat, as the train pulled into the station. All he wanted to do was get home and crack open a cold one. That last client just pulled what little energy he had completely away. His suit felt heavy on him like it was made of lead. His tie felt like it was going to come alive and strangle him. He disembarked from the train and made his way down the steps to the parking lot with the rest of the passengers. It was late and this was one of the last trains coming in so there were far fewer people than he was used to. It made him feel a little uneasy. No matter, as soon as he was warm in his car, he would feel much better. He picked up his pace and started to whistle as he spotted the tiny vehicle waiting in its numbered space. He opened the door and sat down. He placed the key in the ignition turned it and…nothing. Frank looked at the blank dash board and that was when he noticed that the parking lights were on. He could have sworn he turned them off. Frank groaned and hit the steering wheel with his head. That made the horn sound and the abrupt noise made him cry out.

”Stupid fucking car. Stupid fucking lights. Stupid fucking luck.”

Frank looked at his watch and saw that he still had time to catch the last bus. He jumped out of his car and grabbing his briefcase, locking the doors behind him. He would get a ride from Patrick in the morning and have him give a jump. Frank began to make his way to the street and head toward the bus stop.

There was no one on the road, not even a car. Frank walked quickly listening to the sound of his heels hit the pavement with each step. They echoed loudly and made him more nervous. As he passed under a street lamp it suddenly blinked out. It made him jump, but then he quickly admonished himself for acting like a frightened child. As he passed a corner a man came around it. He was dressed in a pair of tight dirty white jeans with a hoodie so that his face was blocked. His heavy boots hit the pavement with force each step he made. He kept his head down, but had a habit of flexing the fingerless leather driving gloves that he wore. The sound of the leather moving against itself seemed to magnify in the quiet of the night. He never overcame Frank, but he lingered behind him. Frank was not sure if this was worse. After a few minutes of this noise, Frank decided to turn and say something to the guy, but when he did he found the street empty again. He briefly wondered where he went, but figured he turned down another alley that they passed. Frank decided to keep moving.

Just before the bus stop was a tunnel. A traveler had a choice of going through it or going up a series of steps and using the overpass. Frank had walked through this tunnel many times and his legs ached with the thought of using the stairs. Frank shrugged and continued under the overpass. As he continued to move he kept looking behind himself.

”Great, now I’m fucking paranoid! Way to go, Iero, acting like a pansy. Suck it up and just get to the bus stop before you fucking miss it!”

The outer monologue seem to help and Frank was feeling a bit better. He saw the end of the tunnel and relaxed visibly. He was about to exit when someone jumped down from the edge of the overpass. When the guy landed and turned around Frank recognized him as the guy that was walking behind him earlier. He shook off his hood and Frank saw that the guy had bright red hair and was wearing a yellow mask. Frank began to back up as the masked man advanced on him. Frank was about to turn and make a run for it when he pivoted wrong and his ankle twisted in pain. The masked man lunged for him and got a hold of Frank’s jacket. The buttons popped as it tore off of him. Frank landed on his knees with the first sound out of his mouth. He attempted to crawl away, but the masked man grabbed for him again and brought him down onto his stomach in the filth of the floor.

”Now, Pretty, where do you think you are going?”

Frank scrambled up and made it to the wall of the tunnel. He turned around to see his attacker, but only the yellow mask was visible. The masked man leered at Frank and slammed both his hands on either side of Frank’s head. Frank winced at the sound of the leather scrapping on the wall near his ear. The masked man leaned into his ear and whispered with a sinister voice.

”Mmmm, Pretty, we are going to have a shiny time you and I.”

He licked up the side of Frank’s neck and Frank cried out. Quickly one hand was around his throat, pinning him to the wall, while the other was loosening his tie. He felt the noose drag up and over his mouth. The masked man hummed while he rolled the tie up and held it in front of Frank's mouth.

”Open for me, Pretty.”

Frank shook his head and clamped his mouth tight. The masked man chuckled and placed his mouth back near Frank’s ear. He bit down on his earlobe and when Frank cried out he shoved the rolled cloth into his mouth and tightened the noose so that it was trapped there. The man then produced a rope and although Frank tried to struggle he managed to get his hands bound behind his back. The masked man ripped open Frank’s shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere. One of them rolled to a stop a good distance from them and Frank concentrated his focus there instead of on the man who was clearly about to hurt him. Frank felt his face grabbed by one of the fingerless gloves and pushed back to face his attacker.

The masked man pulled the tie down and smashed his mouth against Frank’s. He sucked and bit on his bottom lip until Frank parted his and he invaded it with his tongue. Frank scrambled for ground with his heels, but he was still pinned by the man’s other gloved hand.

”Now now, Doll, it’s not wise to try and get away from Poison. I would hate to ghost a Pretty like you, besides we have not even begun to play.”

”P-P-P-Play?”

”Oh, yes, Pretty, and as long as you listen to me, everything will be candy floss. But if you disobey me and make any noises, well, you will be in a world of hurt. Do you understand me?”

Frank nodded, but tears were streaming down his face. The masked man, Poison, started to undo Frank’s belt and zipper. Frank continued to whimper quietly as his pants were pulled down along with his boxers. He was now left exposed sitting on the dirty ground of the tunnel as Poison appraised him visually and verbally.

”So beautiful, just like I knew you would be. I have been watching you for a while now, Pretty. I knew where you parked, what train you took, and how long you would be gone. They always say that you are supposed to vary your routine; lucky for me you didn’t heed that advice."

Poison pulled a car key out of his pocket. It was Frank’s spare key.

”You fucker! I knew I didn’t leave my lights on this morning!”

Frank could say nothing else as the palm of the leather glove connected with his cheek. Just as quickly the other back of the hand came and hit his other cheek. Frank was forced to the ground with a yelp and his face pushed into the concrete. Frank groaned in pain, but it did not stop him from hearing the telltale sound of the metal teeth of the zipper on Poison’s jeans as they parted sides. 

”*tsk tsk* Oh, Pretty, I am afraid that this will not be candy floss for you after all.”

Poison shoved the tie back into Frank’s mouth and pulled him onto his knees. He gripped a fist full of Frank’s hair as he lined himself up with Frank’s opening. With no warning Poison pushed himself into Frank eliciting a cry that vibrated through Frank’s whole body. Frank cried out through the saliva soaked cloth as Poison rammed into him with no regard. He could feel the blood trickling out him and dripping down his inner thighs. Frank listened to Poison grunt and moan as he continued to spill filth from hip lips.

”Fuck yeah, Doll, so good, so tight like I knew you would be.”

Frank continued to cry as he was violated. At one point Poison pulled out and turned him over on his side. He yanked Frank’s leg up over his shoulder and pushed back in. He gripped Frank’s thigh and used it as a lever to pull Frank’s body towards him. Frank could feel him going in deeper than before and that made it even more painful. On one hard stroke, Poison hit his prostate and Frank let out a muffled scream. Poison smirked and did it again. Frank started to buck against Poison and although he was trying his best not to, he could feel his cock getting hard. Poison reached down and wrapped a gloved hand around it and began to stroke Frank in time with his thrusts.

”That’s it, Pretty, knew you would come around. Come on, that’s it, you gonna cum for me?”

Frank shook his head, but he knew that his body was going to betray him as the warmth entered his stomach. Poison continued to aim for his prostate and Frank let out fresh tears as he arched his back and came all over Poison’s hand. The constricting of his body sent Poison over the edge and he threw his own head back and came deep in Frank’s ass. He rode out his orgasm shuddering and gripping Frank’s thigh digging his nails into the soft flesh. When he was spent he pulled out and stood up. Poison looked at his gloved hand covered in Frank's cum. He licked it like a cat licking cream. He smiled down at the disheveled figure on the ground.

"Mmm, Doll, tastes just like you, sweet with a bitter bite to it."

Poison chuckled at his own comment as he tucked himself back in to his jeans and zipped them up. He walked around to the front of Frank and squatted down in front of him. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and, removing the tie, pulled him into another kiss. Frank gave no resistance this time. Poison pulled back from him and smiled. He dropped his head back down and reached around and untied Frank’s hands. Frank pulled his hands to the front of his chest and rubbed where the rope had bit into his wrists. Poison stood back up and began walking away. Frank pushed himself onto his knees and looked up at the man leaving. Poison turned around and looked at Frank. He cocked a hip to the side and placed one hand on it. The other brought his hood back over his head hiding the red hair once again.

”Well, Doll it was fun, but I have to jet. Remember you can keep running Pretty, but I will always catch you. Till next time, bye Frankie.”

Poison wiggled his fingers at Frank and then turned and sauntered out of the tunnel and into the night, his heavy boots echoing in the tunnel walls.

_***Frank***_

Frank arrived home with double good news for Gerard. First, he found a superhero costume that he thought Gerard was going to love and best of all two, Mikey was coming over for dinner with Ray! Frank was already running through recipes that he was dying to try out in his head. He had this great recipe that someone posted online that used ginger, apples, and lettuce cups. It also called for chicken, but he figured he could sub tofu for a protein. Oooh, maybe he could try frying it for a crunch! 

”Gee, I’m home and I found a costume!”

Frank walked into the foyer and took off his shoes. He placed the bag from P&P on the hall table and walked into the living room. He did not see Gerard there. He looked on the table and saw that the lunch that he prepared earlier was still there barely touched. Frank had a moment of panic that Gerard collapsed from work again and ran into the hallway. He popped his head in the bedroom, but the bed was undisturbed. He checked the office, but the desk was empty. He did see that Gerard had been working though. Frank was surprised, he thought that he needed Frank as his muse to draw and how did he do it without Hyper Erection Mode? Frank walked in and looked at the new illustrations. He picked up the papers and shuffled through them. He saw the drawing of himself trying to start a car and then walking down a street and into a tunnel and then getting raped by a man in a mask….

”WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Raped!? Gerard wrote a story about him being raped by a guy with red hair and a yellow mask!? What was he thinking? Frank continued to shuffle through the pages and watched the brutal rape unfold. He saw where Gerard had shaded to represent the trickles of blood that were coming out of Frank as the rapist, Poison, continued his assault. Frank wanted to throw up at this sight. He watched his character cry and beg through the cloth in his mouth and it was too much to bear. Frank turned the papers on their side and began to rip them in half. He stopped when he noticed a blotch mark on almost the last page. He turned to it and it seemed that the rape was over. The Frank on the page was trying to pick himself up, but it was hard to see because there were water marks on the panels. He looked at the next page where Poison was waving, were his fingers wiggling? Then he was walking off. That panel was wrinkled from the amount of moisture on it. Frank suddenly realized what the water was, Gerard had been crying. He cried while he wrote this story. Even he could not handle a fictitious Frank being hurt. Frank felt guilty for wanting to tear up the paper now. He smoothed it out and put it back on the desk. Frank left the room and went to the only other place that Gerard could be. He walked into the laundry room and took off his clothes. He placed them in the hamper and slid the door to the bathing room open. He saw Gerard curled up in the tub with his face buried in his hands. His body was shaking. Frank quietly padded over to the tub and sat down on the rim. He reached out and gently ran his hand through Gerard’s hair.

”F-F-F-Frankie?”

”Yeah Gee, I’m here. Shhh, it’s okay.”

”Oh, Frankie!”

Gerard grabbed onto Frank’s waist and buried his face in his lap. Frank soothed him while he cried. Frank understood how scared he was writing that chapter and why he not only did not need, but did not want Frank there for it.

”You didn’t use Hyper Erection Mode did you? That is why you did not eat before you drew.”

”Yeah, Frankie, I, I just couldn’t get excited thinking about hurting you. I would never want to even think of something like that happening to you. I would kill myself first.”

Frank lifted Gerard’s face up to meet his eyes.

”Don’t talk like that, Gee, please. I almost lost you once; I don’t want to go through that again, even in thought.”

”Never Frankie, never again, I promise.”

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes. He saw love, promise, and hope for the future in them. He leaned down at the same time Gerard pushed up in the water and their lips met in a simple kiss. There was more in that kiss than all the physical love in the world, even in their lifetime. It spoke more than any words they could say. It was just them and that was all they needed.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  I told my Momiji that she finally made me cry. Not very punk rock of me, but hey it happens. I do very much geek out on This Good Robot and I do hope you guys check them out. The next few chapters of both series are going to be awesome and crazy wonderful. I mean if this lady can make this cold hearted bitch cry well watch out!  
> Muah


	15. "It's Like Gay Chicken, But Sweeter!" : Dedicated To Ellen  ********Happy Birthday!*********

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank stirs up some sauce and then Mikey's heart and Ray learns just how close the Way's really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more chapters, including this one, of this fic. I can't believe this one is almost done too! I want to thank everyone who commented and gave me kudos here, just like I did on **Bondage Mansion**. I never expected this to do as well as **Bondage** , but I was truly pleased when some people who were reading **Bondage** came over to the fluffy side of **Darling**. 
> 
> First Thank you to my wonderful and loyal beta's _***Trixgrl***_ and _***RedRomRomance***_. They always have my back and do a beautiful job at making sure my chapters are not too fucked up. ^0^
> 
> Okay, once again, these are the people i would like to thank from the bottom of my little black heart: WTFrerard, Tess Riva, RedRomRomance, Donna, Geminimum, stellar_zombie, Fame_is_now_Injectable , ProcessedBeats, 97sins, Lara, MsZombieWalker, jnixi, cliquestique, MCRocks99, Fenton, G (Jostein), BiersackBatman19, Mutiny, MissAbbieHudson, as well as 27 guests. Thank you so much for believing in me and keeping me going. Also thanks to you guys I will always pair a dark fic with a lighthearted one. Now on to the chapter.
> 
> I was feeling really sappy last night when I wrote the first part of this. Having Frank croon to Mikey was just perfect in my eyes and a good reason for them to kiss. I was originally going to go for a sexual situation for Ray to catch them in, but I liked this better. Tipsy!Frank and Tipsy!Mikey are always fun too and what is a good Frerard without a drinking game right? ^0^
> 
> The title comes from a statement that _***Trixgrl***_ made when I was thrwoing out teasers as i was writing. i just could not resist. ^0^ 
> 
> Songs sung by Mikey and Frank are , "Still Rock and Roll to Me" and "Just the Way You Are" By Billie Joel.
> 
> The Pocky game is real and so it men's pocky. ^0^
> 
> Finally, apologies to Ellen...I forgot who you were here! So I used you real name. @~@

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched as Frank bustled about in the kitchen. With Mikey and Ray coming over for dinner, he knew it was Frank’s chance to really turn it out and show off his best recipes. He listened to Frank curse when he could not find something or squee in delight when he found something he was looking for. Gerard could not help but chuckle and realize that this was just one more reminder of how much he adored his Frankie.

”Goddammit, where the fuck is it!?”

”Frankie, calm down. What are you looking for now?”

”I can’t find my soufflé pans, Gee. I know I put them in here last, but they’re gone now!”

Gerard circled Frank’s waist to quiet him down.

”Relax, Frankie, you’re probably just frazzled and that is why you are missing them. Here, I will take a look for you.”

Gerard ducked down and stuck his head into the deep cabinet. He had installed small lights at the top of the each one to make it easier for Frank to find things that he stored way in the back. He carefully moved items around at a much slower pace than Frank was before. Sure enough under an overturned pie plate he found the missing pans. He brought them out and placed them on the counter above before completely extracting himself from the cabinet. Frank squeed again and jumped up and down at the lost discovery. Before Gerard could fully straighten up he found Frank glommed onto him.

”Oh thank you, Gee! I can’t believe that I missed them! Now dinner is going to be perfect! I’m going to make mini versions of your favorite roasted veggie soufflé!”

”Awww, Frankie, you know that anything you make me will be my favorite.”

Frank embraced him one more time before shooing him out of the kitchen. Gerard watched as Frank rolled up his sleeves, displaying his brightly colored skin, and got serious about his cooking. Gerard sighed and allowed the door to swing shut behind him as he returned to the living room to await his brother and Ray’s arrival.

_***Ray***_

Ray could not even begin to understand the luck that had recently entered his life. Business was booming for his little art store when the local paper had snapped a pic of Gerard shopping in it. Now everyone wanted to know what art supplies he used. Ray was not about to betray his friend like that though, especially when Gerard could go into the city to the bigger supply stores. He told Gerard about the picture and the fans and Gerard gave the go ahead to share his product interest with the other customers. Now those products sold substantially faster than normal, but he always made sure to hide a supply just for Gerard.

”I can’t wait for you to try Frankie’s cooking! He has mad skills in the kitchen yo.”

Ray looked over at the passenger seat when Mikey said this. Mikey erupted in a fit of giggles and Ray could not help but laugh along. Mikey’s laugh was as infectious as he was. Ray was pleased that he got permission from Gerard to finally date him. He knew how protective Gerard was of his younger brother. They had a very close relationship that Ray did not want to interfere in, but wanted to be a part of. Now he got that opportunity and he was not going to waste it.

”Do you know what Frank is preparing for dinner?”

”Only that he had a bunch of new recipes he has been dying to try, and that this is the perfect chance.”

”Whoa, how many of us are going to be there?”

”Just us, Gee and Frankie.”

”It sounds like a lot of food for four people.”

”Yeah, we will both probably end up with left overs to bring home.”

Ray just shook his head as they turned down Gerard’s road. They pulled into the driveway and parked. Ray jumped out of the car and ran around to open Mikey’s door. Mikey blushed and took Ray’s outstretched hand. They looked at each other and Ray leaned in for a simple kiss which Mikey gladly gave up. They walked hand and hand to the door and rang the bell. Gerard answered the door with a smile and a greeting.

”Hey Mikes, glad you guys could make it.”

He leaned over and embraced his younger brother in a warm hug. Mikey sighed in his older brother’s embrace. Ray felt a moment of jealousy, but it passed by quickly and Gerard let go of his brother and held his hand out for Ray to shake. The clasp was firm and suddenly Ray found himself pulled into an embrace as well. Gerard patted his back and then he let go. Ray smiled at this acceptance and Gerard smiled back. The three of them headed into the house and Gerard closed the door behind them.

_***Mikey***_

The aromas coming from the kitchen were mouthwatering. So many different scents blended together to remind Mikey what kind of a feast they were going to have. Mikey and Ray sat down on the sofa and Gerard in his chair. Gerard and Ray immediately launched into a discussion about new products that came into the store and which ones would possibly sell. Ray was always interested in Gerard’s opinion about these kinds of things. Mikey got bored quickly at all the shop talk. 

”I’m gonna see if Frankie needs any help.”

”Careful, Mikey, you know how Frank feels about interference.”

”Don’t worry, Gee, I got this covered.”

Mikey kissed Ray on the cheek and walked behind the sofa to where the swinging door to the kitchen was. He pushed it open carefully in case Frank was close by. At first Mikey didn’t see anyone in the kitchen. The stove was covered in pots and pans that were simmering away. He noticed that the rice cooker was on too and that meant sushi and sake! He remembered the last time he had sushi with Frank and what happened afterwards and he blushed. Still no sign of Frank though, until he rounded the island and looked at the massive pantry. The doors were open and Frank could be seen balancing on his tip toes on the step ladder trying to reach the top shelf. Mikey watched as he stretched and his shirt rode up in the back reveling his crossed guns. Mikey gave Frank a little trouble when he got that tattoo. Frankie would get so mad at him when Mikey referred to it as a tramp stamp. He would huff and cross his arms and pout.

”I am not a tramp, Mikeyway!”

”I know, Frankie, but one day you will find someone who will make that dream come true.”

Mikey dove out of the way as Frank went to tackle him on the dorm room bed. He knew if Frank got a hold of him he would tickle him mercilessly. Mikey was no fool.

Mikey came back from this fond memory as he saw Frank lose his balance a bit and pitch forward. Without a second thought he was there with his hands around Frank’s waist steadying him once more. Frank turned around and smiled.

”Thanks, Mikey.”

”Anytime, Frankie. Did you need a little help here?”

”Yeah, I know I bought an extra bottle of tamari sauce, but damned if I can find it. Last time we went shopping Gee helped put the groceries away and he has a habit of putting extra supplies on the top shelf so they don’t get used by accident.”

”Okay, Frankie, you get down and I will see if I can find it for you.”

Mikey let go of Frank’s waist and Frank dismounted the ladder. Mikey only had to go up two of the steps before he had a perfect view of the shelf. He saw the gold topped bottle off to the left and pulled it out. He handed it to Frank and then climbed down. Frank beamed at Mikey and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly made his way out of the pantry and over to the stove. He picked up one of the pot lids and carefully splashed some of the tamari into the ingredients. The smell hit Mikey and he licked his lips in anticipation of the concoction.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard had decided to talk to Ray about what was going on with the novel so far. How the last chapter really took a lot out of him and the context was pretty harsh. Ray looked at him with understanding. When Gerard began to get upset again, Ray came around and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He placed a comforting hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

”Don’t worry, G-man, its okay. I don’t think I would have been able to even make it half way through the chapter. You are much braver then I could ever be.”

Gerard looked up and smiled as he wiped away a stray tear. He put his hand on Ray’s shoulder in a gesture of thanks.

”Come on, Ray-man, come to the office and I will show you the other chapters that I have already finished.”

Ray and Gerard got up and made their way to the hall. Gerard passed the serving window and glanced inside. He saw Frank at the stove giving a taste of one of the dishes to Mikey from a wooden spoon. Mikey was licking his lips and Frank was laughing. Gerard smiled watching them and then jogged to catch up to Ray who was waiting for him in the hall.

”What’s up, G-man?”

”Nothing, just making sure things were cool in the kitchen.”

Ray shrugged and kept going. He stopped at the entrance so Gerard could enter first. Gerard headed to his desk and pulled out a folder from the bottom drawer. Ray pulled up another chair alongside Gerard’s. He waited till Gerard handed him a chapter and then he settled in to read.

_***Frank***_

It was nice to have Mikey’s company in the kitchen. He was not as distracting as Gerard could be. Gerard would do little playful things that normally would make Frank happy, but when he was cooking he was in the zone and really had no time for fooling around. Mikey sat at the island and just watched him. He let him listen to his music and thrashed along with him on the good songs. The kitchen filled with Green Day as they belted out the words to, “King For A Day” laughing as they echoed each line. The Billie Joe continued to be loud and discorded until the album changed and a different Billie took over. Frank went to grab the iPod off the mount, but Mikey got to it first and held it over his head as he scrolled through the songs.

”Really, Frankie, Billie Joel?”

”What? I like, 'Allentown'. It’s about Jersey after all!”

Mikey scrolled though the song selection and clicked on the next song. The opening guitar to, 'Still Rock and Roll to Me' reverberated through the room and Mikey began to sing.

”What’s a matter with the clothes I’m wearing?”

Frank smirked at this and answered with the next line smoothly.

”Can’t you tell that your tie's too wide.”

Mikey jumped off the stool and pulled up the collar of his shirt for the next line.

”Maybe I should buy some old tab collars”

”Welcome back to the age of jive.”

Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand and spun him around in a dance circle sending the next line to him in a mocking tone.

”Where have you been hiding out lately honey? You can’t dress trashy till you spend a lot of money.”

Mikey took the lead and control of the dance throwing a shrug and a similar mocking voice to Frank which caused him to giggle.

”Everybody’s talkin' about the new sound, funny, but it’s still rock and roll to me.”

Frank and Mikey took turns throwing lines at each other until the song ended. They laughed at how silly they looked, but did not care. It was like old times in the dorms and once again Frank saw Mikey get misty eyed at the memory. The song switched, but stayed on Billie Joel and Frank smiled when he recognized the song. He brought Mikey back to the stool and had him sit down. He then grabbed the whisk that he was using to stir one of the sauces, and after quickly checking the dishes to see they were moving along, he flipped it over and used it to sing to Mikey.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was in tears listening to Frank sing to him. After everything that he went through this week questioning who he was, it was nice to hear Frank echo what he said to him that night in the bedroom.

”I need to know that you will always be, the same old someone that I knew. What will it take till you believe in me, the way that I believe in you.”

Frank reached up a caressed Mikey’s cheek and wiped away some of the tears of joy streaming from them.

”I said I love you and that's forever, and this I promise from the heart. I couldn't love you any better. I love you just the way you are.”

The song ended and there was perfect silence in the room. Mikey looked at Frank as Frank leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss. Mikey circled his arms around Frank’s neck and Frank circled his waist. The kiss was slow and full of longing. Mikey ran his hands into Frank’s hair and caused Frank to groan when he fisted into it. Frank tightened his grip on Mikey’s waist and pulled him closer. They were so caught up in each other that they did not see the kitchen door swing open and then shut again with an astonished Ray on the other side.

_***Ray***_

After reading the chapter Ray decided to see how long it was till dinner. Gerard was busy trying to find a particular article on a new charcoal pencil that he thought Ray should carry. Ray left him to dig and left the office. He walked down the hallway and heard muffled music. He could not place the song, but it was slow and sweet. Sounded like something that Frank would listen to. He round the corner and looked up into the serving window and thought he saw Mikey, but then stepped on his shoelace. He quickly crossed to the sofa and sat to tie his shoe. The music stopped and no other music came on. Ray finished tying his shoe and rounded the sofa to the kitchen door. He only pushed it open a little and was about to call out for Mikey when his heart stopped. There was Frank kissing Mikey! Mikey was sitting on a stool and he had his hands running through Frank’s hair and Frank was pulling him in close so that Mikey was practically sitting on his hips! Ray stumbled backwards into the back of the sofa.

”What the fuck?!”

Ray’s voice was barely above a whisper. How could Mikey betray him? How could Frank betray Gerard?! He thought they were so happy and now Frank was cheating on him with his own brother! Ray didn’t have a chance to think anymore because Gerard rounded the corner.

”Man Ray, I don’t know where I put the magazine. Hang on, let me ask Frank.”

”Wait no, G-man!”

Ray couldn’t stop him before Gerard pushed the door open.

”Hey, Frankie, did you see the March copy of Art Major magazine?”

”Sure, Gee, you stored it on the shelf so you would remember to show it to Ray.”

”Oh yeah, now I remember.”

Ray was listening to the conversation and Gerard did not sound angry at all. Was it possible that they had managed to break apart before he came in? But there was not enough time right? Ray was even more confused now. He moved away from the sofa and pushed the kitchen door open a little and was met with an even more shocking sight than the first time. Now instead of kissing Frank, Mikey was kissing Gerard. Gerard was standing behind Mikey, who was still seated on the stool from before, and Mikey had his arms circled up around Gerard’s neck. Gerard had bent down to meet Mikey’s face and again Mikey had pushed his hands into Gerard’s hair. ‘Mikey must really like doing that, it must be a kink for him…wait a fucking minute…that's his brother!’ At that moment his thoughts were interrupted by Frank looking over to the door and seeing him.

”Hey, Ray, can you and Gee set the table for me. This way Mikey can help me get the food in serving dishes.”

”S-S-Sure, Frank.”

Gerard let go of Mikey and walked over to Frank and swung him into a hug that ended up being a dip. He lifted his eyebrows a couple of times and kissed Frank deeply. Mikey giggled at the display and now Ray could not even tell which planet he was on any more! Gerard brought Frank upright again and after squeezing Mikey’s thigh he headed to the door.

”Come on, Ray-man, Frankie wants to use the good dishes for this occasion.”

Ray watched as Gerard opened the china cabinet and pulled out four large dishes, four salad bowls, and four water glasses. He then pulled out the sake set too. Ray walked over to the buffet area and pulled the good silverware out. He also pulled out good linens and began to fold them. He placed them around the table. As he neared the service window he saw Mikey carrying over one of the dishes. He smiled at Ray and crooked his finger at him. Ray walked over and Mikey leaned out the window and gave him a sweet kiss. Ray could not help but smile. He took the dish from the window sill and placed it on top of the buffet warmer. He then continued around the table with the settings. Gerard followed after him setting up the china. This time he was near the window when Mikey came to it and Mikey called him over the same way. Instead of a kiss though, Gerard ran his thumb along Mikey’s lower lip and Mikey quickly pulled it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds and then let him go. He smiled at Gerard and handed him the dish. Gerard took it and they parted ways. Ray was still trying to access what was going on here when Frank came over to the window with the rice cooker. He leaned over and handed it to Ray. Ray took it and plugged it in. When he turned around Frank had pulled Gerard into a steamy kiss. Steamy only because of the steam rising from the dish that he was handing over. Suddenly Ray felt arms encircle his waist and Mikey was there watching his brother and Frank.

”I swear they bought the house just so they could use the window for that.”

Frank giggled and Gerard got a look on his face. He leaned into Frank and loudly whispered.

”Uh oh, Frankie, they're on to us. Now we have to kill them.”

”Oh but, Gee, can’t we have fun with them first?”

Now it was Frank’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows and look at Ray. Ray could not help, but smile at this and Mikey was giggling behind him.

”Alright, enough of this shit, let’s eat!”

*

*

*

All through dinner Ray kept trying to process what he saw earlier and how everyone was behaving now. He was surprised when Gerard insisted that he sit next to him and across from Mikey, but he quickly realized that Frank liked to play footsie under the table. It was really quite adorable. Apparently Frank also enjoyed feeding sushi to Mikey and making ridiculous Sake toasts.

”Okay okay, this time let’s toast to the…”

”To the new chapter that I am helping Gee with tonight!”

”Kanpai!”

Ray and Gerard only sipped their sake, Mikey and Frank threw theirs back hard. Then they would get into a giggle fit and push each other. Gerard leaned into Ray and told him about the other day when he walked into the kitchen and found them both sloshed. Ray smiled at the thought of Mikey drunk. He imagined that he would be more bowlegged than he is normally. He snickered out loud.

”Hey hey hey, no secrets here…oohhh, we should play I Never!”

”Oh God, Frankie, we haven’t played that since school!”

”I know! It will be fun, come on, Mikey's goes first.”

Frankie filled everyone’s sake glass again.

”Okay, I never…broke a bone when I was little.”

Frank groaned a drank from his cup. Mikey giggled and refilled it.

”Okay fine. I never…wore lipstick.”

”No fair, Frankie, you did that on purpose!”

Mikey pouted, but drank up.

”*burp* Okay, Gee, your next.”

”Okay, hmm, I never…went to private school.”

Frank picked up his cup and drank, but surprisingly so did Ray. Everyone looked at Ray and he shrugged his shoulders.

”What? I went for a year just to see if I liked it, turns out I didn’t, but it still counts.”

”Okay, Ray-man, your turn.”

”Let's see. I never…kissed my best friend.”

Ray was not surprised to see Frank and Mikey look at each other and giggle before they drank. Ray looked at Gerard, but he did not seem to be bothered at all. He just kept watching the two getting more drunk and acting sillier and sillier.

”You seem used to this, G-man.”

”Yeah, this is just how they act together. Trust me, sake or no sake.”

”Oohhh, I have another idea, let’s play the pocky game!”

”Really, Frankie? Are you trying to turn us all into teenagers?”

”Oh shut up Gee and take everyone to the living room.”

Ray watched as Frankie stuck his tongue out at Gerard and pulled his right lid down at the same time. He then headed back into the kitchen wiggling his hips as he went. Ray laughed as he noticed that Gerard was all but hypnotized by this action. He shooed them into the living room just as he was told.

”So what’s the pocky game?”

”Oh it’s simple Ray, two people sit in front of each other and take either end of a pocky stick in their mouth. Then they begin to eat it at the same time moving closer to each other. The one that chickens out first in the loser.”

”Oh you mean before they kiss?”

”Exactly.”

At that moment Frank returned with one red and one green box in his hand. Ray knew the red one, but the green made him curious. He took the box from Frank and looked at it.

”Men’s Pocky?”

”Yeah, its dark chocolate.”

”Why is it called Men’s pocky?”

”I don’t fucking know, it just is!”

Frank was whining now and Mikey pulled him down onto the sofa and pet his hair. Mikey glared at Ray and Ray just put up his hands in surrender while Gerard laughed next to him. Mikey grabbed the red box and pulled out a stick of semi covered milk chocolate. He placed one end in his mouth. Frank placed the other end in his mouth. Gerard sounded for them to go. Ray watched as Mikey and Frank started eating the confection slowly as they moved their faces towards each other.They kept eye contact although Mikey was wearing a smirk compared to Frank. At the last minute when their lips almost touched, Frank lost his nerve and severed the stick.

”Hah, I won again!”

”No fair, Mikey, you always give me that smirk and it makes me cave!”

”All’s fair in love and pocky. Okay, you two are up next.”

Gerard picked up the Men’s pocky and opened the package. Ray watched as he slid a piece out and placed the dark chocolate side between his lips. Ray leaned over and took the other side.

”Ready, Go!”

The two men began to move their mouths crunching as they moved close. Ray looked into Gerard’s eyes and noticed they were really intense. Ray kept glancing down at the stick, but Gerard kept his piercing gaze straight. It was unnerving Ray so much that before he even got to the chocolate, he bit his end off.

”Humph, too easy.”

”Yeah, well now you have to go against me, Gee, and I am not that easy.”

”Says you, Mikeyway.”

Gerard switched places with Frank and sat in front of Mikey. He pulled out another piece of Men’s pocky and offered the dark chocolate side to Mikey. Mikey parted his lips and using his tongue pulled the stick into his mouth. He swirled it and moved it slowly in and out making it hard for Gerard to grab the other side. Frank leaned into whisper in Ray’s ear.

”That is one of Mikey’s secret weapons, but he has never played the game with Gee before.”

Ray saw Mikey finally stop and Gerard was able to get a hold of the other side. Frank counted off again and an agonizing slow pace was started. This was much more that Ray and Gerard had done. Mikey seem to be on a mission. The mouth movements were not subtle at all as he tried to get Gerard to break, but Gerard was cool, just staring at him in silence with only the crunching noise filling the room. As they got closer to the middle, Ray thought there was a drop of sweat fall down Mikey’s face. He broke eye contact for a second and glanced at Ray and Frank. That was his undoing as Gerard smoothly touched his lips and sucked the rest of the confection into his mouth.

”I win.”

Mikey sat there shocked for a moment and then pushed his lips back on his brother’s. Gerard gladly accepted them. They kissed slowly without a thought of anyone else in the room. Ray looked over at Frank, but he had a look of content on his face and something more. He rested a hand on Ray’s thigh.

”Aren’t they beautiful together?”

”Yeah, they kind of are, but aren’t you jealous?”

”What? Mikey is my best friend, he would never do anything to hurt me.”

Frank turned and looked at Ray.

”This is something that just is part of being Mikey, I don’t know how to describe it, but neither Gee nor I have any fear that he will come between us…unless we want him too.”

Ray did a double take when Frank said that and then, ‘Oh, this isn’t the first time?’ Frank nodded as if he knew what Ray was thinking. Strangely this calmed him. If Frank was alright with this, shouldn’t he be too. I mean yeah, they were brothers, but this was his best friend for years now. Gerard would never try and ruin his budding relationship with Mikey on purpose. Mikey and Gerard finally broke apart and Ray could not help, but smile at how happy he looked at that moment, that is until he remembered that Ray was there. He looked over at Ray and…

_***Mikey***_

”Oh fuck."

Mikey started to freak out. He just kissed his brother in front of Ray! Ray was going to hate him now! He would never understand like Frank did. Mikey started to hyperventilate.

”Mikey? Mikes?”

Ray must have noticed that Mikey was getting upset because he jumped up and over the coffee table. He wrapped Mikey up in his arms and hugged him.

”Mikey, shhh, baby relax, I’m not mad at you.”

”Y-Y-You’re not?”

”No baby, I was confused at first, but now I think I understand.”

”You do?”

”Yeah, I think I do and I am fine with it, really I am.”

Mikey looked at Ray with tears in his eyes. He hugged Ray fiercely and buried his face in his chest. Ray hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and saw Frank standing in front of Gerard with Gerard’s arms wrapped around his waist. They were both smiling at him.

”See, Ge, I told you Ray would be good for Mikey.”

”Yeah, you did. I think I can finally let him go.”

”Go?”

”Well yeah. Gee was only being really protective over Mikey because he did not trust anyone to do it better.”

Mikey looked up at that moment and smiled. He reached up and pushed his hand through Ray’s hair. Ray smiled and tilting his head, met Mikey in a kiss.

”Are you happy, Mikey?”

”Yeah, Gee, I think I am.”

Mikey got up and went over to Frank, he embraced him tightly. Gerard came around the other side and they both enveloped Mikey between them.

”So, who’s ready for dessert?”


	16. The Man With The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is a little more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should so not be up right now, but I decided that I wanted to get this one posted before I went to bed. It is 0544 in the lovely state of insomnia, located on the East coast. Anyway, this chapter took me a bit since I was clueless on how to proceed after the harshness of chapter 14. I think I nailed it pretty good though. Let me know what you think. ^-^

_***Ray***_

”So that is where I left off. Now I don’t know where to go. I mean the subject was so serious, but I need to lighten the next chapter.”

”Hmm, that’s a tough one Gee.”

”You’re telling me Mikes.”

”Maybe this will help Gee.”

Frank gets up from the table and goes over to the doorway. On his way he brushes his fingers along the back of Mikey’s neck. It is just one more thing that Ray has started to notice about the Ways. They have to make some kind of physical contact with each other. If he had not witnessed Frank and Mikey earlier or Mikey and Gerard, he would have not thought anything about it. Now his eyes are open more and he is just remaining observant. Frank returns, bag in hand, with the P&P logo on it.

”Wait you found a superhero costume there?”

”Well not quite Gee, but I did find something that I think would work.”

Ray has the chapter in his hand and he is going over the illustration of the rapist's outfit when he looks up to see Frank pull out the army style green vest and the yellow shirt. He looked at the outfit and then back at the drawing.

”Hey Frank, did Gerard show you any of his illustrations before you went shopping?”

”No man, I saw them for the first time when I came home, why?”

”Because the outfit you chose actually goes with the one the rap… bad guy is wearing.”

”Let me see.”

Ray handed Frank the paper and he looked at the outfit. He noticed a detail of blue by the bottom of the hoodie.

”Gee, is he only wearing a shirt under the hoodie?”

”No he is wearing a jacket too, wait hang on.”

Gerard left the room and headed down the hall. Ray turned back from him to see Frank clutching the paper. He was starting to get upset again and Mikey wrapped him up in his arm as he slowly took the paper away and handed it back to Ray. He smiled at Ray as a thank you as Frank gained a little more composure before Gerard returned.

”Here it is I knew I had it…Frankie, are you okay?”

”Yeah Gee, just a little emotional still.“

”I’m sorry Frankie I…”

Ray watched Gerard flop into the chair next to him and hung his head. He took the picture from Gerard and looked at it. The drawing was of a man with the shocking red hair, wearing a blue jacket instead of the hoodie. He was facing forward and had his hands in a gun slinger pose with both pointing at the onlooker and a smirk on his face. In this drawing he was very handsome and looked more like a prankster than a rapist. Ray handed the picture to Mikey, who passed it to Frank.

”Fuck, he’s actually dressed pretty hot!”

Gerard looked up at this declaration of Frank’s. He saw Frank looking at the drawing where the guy did not look menacing at all. Ray noticed that the drawing really didn’t have any great detail in the face yet.

”Hey Frank, give that back a minute.”

He handed the paper back to Ray and Ray put it in front of Gerard.

”Hey G-man, get one of the #12 pencils and add some detail to the face so that it looks like you.”

Gerard looked at Ray, but nodded. He got up and went to his valise in the living room and grabbed the proper tool. He came back and proceeded to comply with Ray’s request. After a little erasing here and there, he was done. When Ray took the picture back he smiled. He handed it to Frank again. Frank looked at it and smiled wide.

”Shit Gee, if you looked like that, I would totally not think twice about fucking you.”

”Frankie!”

”What, I mean here he does not look like a scary motherfucker.”

Gerard just looked at Frank. He saw a genuine smile on his face. It made Gerard smile for the first time since the discussion was started.

”Hey Frank, the costume is supposed to be the superhero who is going to stop the rapist right?”

”Yeah, but if I knew he looked like that, I might have been more inclined to give it up.”

”Frankie!”

”What Gee? Just saying.”

”So wait, if you could have seen his face it might not have made the rape so bad?”

”Well it is fear of the unknown, I mean he had the mask and everything so yeah, that makes it worse.”

Frank smirked looking down at the picture again.

”In fact, I may go seek this motherfucker out to exact some revenge on him for fucking me up like that.”

“I could see Frankie doing something like that too, maybe even fuck him back to teach him a lesson of his own.”

Everyone turned to Mikey.

”What?”

”That’s it Mikey! You are a fucking genius! Frankie, go get changed, I need inspiration. Mikey come with me, we have drawing to do.”

Everyone got up and headed out of the room except Ray. He just sat there, proud that he was able to help the Ways out. After a minute, Mikey came back around the corner.

”Hey Ray.”

”Hey.”

”So, I was wondering if you were going to help me like Frankie helps Gee with his drawing.”

”How can I do that Mikeyway?”

Mikey giggled at this and walked over to Ray. He leaned in and pressed his forehead into Ray’s.

”Oh, I think you will figure it out watching Frankie.”

”Oh, okay.”

Mikey moved back so Ray could get up. They laced fingers as Mikey lead him to the office. Gerard had his arsenal set up and smiled when Mikey and Ray walked in. He had an area set up for Mikey next to him so that he could hand parts off and Mikey could do his magic with them. Mikey kissed Ray’s cheek and walked over to Gerard. He sat down next to his brother and Gerard took Mikey’s hand and squeezed it affectionately.

”You ready for this Gee.”

”Yeah, I think so Mikes.”

”Oh pretty baby, I don’t think you are ready for me.”

_***Frank***_

Everyone turns their attention to the doorway where Frank is leaning casually. He has the outfit he bought on, plus a Frankenstein like mask pulled up so it is partway sitting on his forehead. He has a cigarette hanging out of mouth and his hands in his back pockets. He saunters in and pulls out a zippo and lights the cigarette. There is a hard rule in the house that there is no smoking. It is actually Frank’s rule since he would be the one to air out the place. He is breaking the rules right now for the sake of brevity. He does not pull the cigarette out of his mouth, just puffs a way at it using the corner of his mouth to blow out the smoke. To give more illusion to the character, Frank added some dirt streaks to his face. He also dirtied up the clothing so it looks like he just came back from a long ride out in the wilderness. None of his tattoos are showing except his hands. After closing the door he moves up to Ray and leans into his shoulder, blowing the smoke away from him.

”Hey there motor baby, how’s it goin?”

Ray just blinks up at Frank still trying to take in the transformation.

”What’s the matter sugar, mousekat got you tongue or is because it’s seen too much action with bright eyes over there?”

Now Mikey looks surprised that he is being addressed. Frank smirks and saunters over to him. He leans over the makeshift desk and caresses Mikey’s cheek.

”Hey there doll, so are you that good that you left him speechless?”

Mikey began to blush at the compliment. Frank chuckled and then slid his attention over to Gerard who was still mouth agape.

”Hey there sunshine, I would close that pretty mouth of yours unless you want someone to put something in it.”

Gerard closes it with a crack of his jaw. Frank laughs and hips up on the desk. He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and blows the perfect smoke ring. He pulls a few pieces of paper out of his pocket and waves them around fanning himself.

”So listen sugar baby, I’m looking for some intel on this bad boy killjoy, goes by the name of Party Poison, and I’m willing to pay with some decent c’s for it”

Gerard looks at Frank, but this time he smirks back. Frank knows he is finally getting a feel for the character. He watches Gerard reaches out for the cigarette in Frank’s hand and places it between his own lips. He leans back in his chair as he props his legs up on the desk like some big shot mogul.

”Well now honey, I don’t know if you have enough c’s hiding in those tight jeans of yours.”

”Oh pretty baby, I have more than that kind of c hiding in here.”

Gerard chuckles and gets up, coming around the right side of the desk. He stands in front of Frank and eyes him up and down licking his lips.

"Mmm, I’ll bet you do honey. I may be willing to do an exchange instead of just the c’s…that is if you are as good as you say."

”Oh sugar, I’m better than anyone.”

Gerard pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out. He steps into Frank’s personal space now and leans in to whisper in his ear.

”Even better than the great Party Poison?”

Gerard licks a stripe up Frank’s ear causing him to shudder. He bites at the scorpion on his neck.

”Mmm sugar, you taste like you ride hard.”

Gerard licks up his neck, this time tasting the dirt that Frank added to the character. He smells like the desert for some reason and Gerard inhales hard. Frank laughs and pushes him away. He hops off the desk and cracks his neck to both sides. He flexes and cracks his knuckles as well. He looks up at Gerard as he drops the papers he was holding onto the desk. He begins advancing on Gerard till Gerard is backed up against the door of the office.

”Ah ah ah, motor baby, first lets hear the intel and then we can talk price.”

”H-H-How do I know you will keep your word?”

”Aw sugar, a killjoy never goes back on his word, but I suppose I can give you a taste of what good intel will get you.”

Frank drops to his knees and opens Gerard’s pants in a one quick motion. He pulls his half hard cock out and blows lightly on the tip. He licks a stripe down to the base and then back up. Gerard groans loudly and Frank feels his hand in his hair. He smiles knowing he can get to Gerard like this as he engulfs him completely. Frank starts up a slow leisurely pace. The idea is the buildup, but not release. He moves in lazy circles with his tongue and makes sure to bathe his cock well in saliva. He uses one of his hands to grip the shaft and move the skin just slightly. Gerard fists into his hair

”Ah, so good honey, keep going.”

Frank smiles again and increases his pace a little more. He twists his hand as he sucks on the head and nips all around the crown. Gerard’s knees go weak when this happens and he thrusts forward into Frank’s mouth to readjust his stance. Frank chokes a bit, but then regains composure. He pulls off with his mouth.

”Easy there pretty baby, don’t damage the merchandise.”

Gerard laughs with a heavy breath and looks down at him.

”Sorry honey, you just made me a little weak in the knees.”

”If you can’t handle it upright, we can always change positions you know.”

Gerard pretends to contemplate this with a hand rubbing his chin. He looks down again at Frank and Frank knows what he looks like. He can feel the stretch of his mouth and how swollen his lips are already. He loves the tingle that it creates too. Gerard holds a hand out and Frank gets up. He pulls Frank in and their lips crash together. Frank can taste the cigarette on them as well as remnants of dessert. Gerard’s tongue is demanding entrance and Frank happily obliges. Now the taste is even stronger as his tongue invades Gerard’s mouth. They wrap themselves in each other’s arms and just kiss for a while. Frank can feel himself getting hard now too. He pulls away from Gerard panting for air.

”I like the way you taste honey. So can I put a name to that gorgeous mouth of yours?”

”Aww pretty baby, you can call me Fun Ghoul”

_***Ray***_

There was no words to describe how Ray was feeling right now. Watching Frank enter the room and take on this whole persona was one thing, but to watch Gerard get into the act and click so well together that was something else. He was pretty sure that they forgot that Mikey and himself were even in the room. They might as well have rehearsed their lines earlier and were now performing them flawlessly. Ray looked away when Frank went down on Gerard, but the direction he chose was towards Mikey. Mikey on the other hand was not looking away. If anything his focus was solely on what Frank was doing across the room from him. He was mesmerized, it seemed, and Ray could see that his hand was straying down to keep his crotch in check. Maybe this was what Mikey was talking about when he said how Frank helps Gerard. He did not have a chance to think any further because Frank and Gerard were returning to the drawing area. Gerard went to sit back down at the desk, with his pants still open, and Frank stood in front of him taking different poses. Gerard began to draw the different faces and stances that Frank was making, getting a feel for the costume Ray assumed.

”We are coming to you live from the scene of the last attack of the red head rapist, we have an exclusive interview with his last victim. We have covered his eyes to protect his identity. So can you tell me what it was like sir?”

Gerard was mumbling to himself as he started to write. Ray watched Frank crawl under the wide opening under the desk and take Gerard back into his mouth. This time his motions were different. It was as if there was a plan or routine to what he was doing. Ray had a feeling this was not an isolated incident. He watched as Gerard whipped out page after page and handed them to Mikey who was trying to focus on adding his parts while clearly having problems concentrating with Frank making slurping noises right near him. Ray watched this and realized what he needed to do to make sure that Mikey was able to concentrate more. He was too large to fit under the makeshift desk and copy Frank, but he had a feeling that it was not what Mikey needed. Ray got up and moved around to where Mikey was. He coaxed him out of the chair to stand up. He lowered the setting on the chair so that it dipped when he sat down. He pulled Mikey down on his lap and then moved them back in front of the paperwork. Ray reached around under Mikey’s skirt and dipped his hands into his panties. He got a grip on his cock and felt Mikey tense up.

”Relax baby, I got you. Just concentrate on your work and let me concentrate on mine.”

He felt Mikey relax and place the pencil on the paper again. Ray started to slowly work his hand up and down Mikey’s shaft. He did slow deliberate strokes so that Mikey could concentrate on his work. He set a slow, patient rhythm going and began to drift off listening to Gerard’s voice as the story unfolded in his mind.


	17. Danger Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoys make some noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter 17! Three more and this one is done! You know what that means right? Time for a teaser of the next one! The next fic is going to follow the pattern that I established of a fluffy one to go along with the dark one. Soooo at the request of my wonderful beta's I have decided to take on...*drum roll please*...Fruit's Baskets! No no no, I am not telling you anything here, Would I be the Queen of Tease if I did? Next chapter of Darling I will have a teaser for you guys. Okay on to the chapter. See how I smoothly segued into that? ^0^
> 
> In this chapter we continue our look into Gerard's mind as he creates more Fabulous Killjoys. This chapter also marks the last appearance of Mikey...maybe. No it does. He may pop up with the rest if the cast in the last chapter, but nothing but a farewell will be in order, So everyone way bye to him and Ray as they ride off into the sunset on their white horse, because Mikey really does hate unicorns.^0^
> 
> Also my heart goes out to all of the MCRmy, Black Paraders, and fellow Killjoys who were effected by that stupid prank someone pulled yesterday by hacking the MCR twitter account. I am happy that Gerard was on top of it and he was genuinely sorry that some of us were hurt by it. That alone proves he really gives a shit about us honestly. ^-^ We heart you Gee!
> 
>  ~~Okay so just for shits and giggles i am going to hold another contest in this chapter with the prize of another one shot, your choice of ship. There are a lot of Danger Days comments and lines in the story, but there is another band hidden here. The first person who comments back with the right answer will win.~~ Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Congrats to _***Lara***_ for figuring out the other band. I slipped Quinn in from The Used. Can't believe no one picked up on that too. Oh well. She wins a one shot with her choice of ship! Congrats again. ^-^

_***Exterior Tunnel Exit***_

”We are coming to you live from the scene of the last attack of the Red Head Rapist, we have an exclusive interview with his last victim. His eyes have been covered to protect his identity. So can you tell me what it was like sir?”

”It was horrible, well maybe not horrible, but it was pretty bad.”

”Did you get to see your attacker's face?”

”No, he was wearing this yellow mask, but I could see his eyes. They were really pretty.”

”What? I mean…weren’t they cool and calculating and filled with no mercy for you?”

”Oh, yeah sure, but there was something else there too.”

”Something else?”

”Yeah, like a challenge. Like he was trying to find someone that could beat him at his own game.”

”Hmmm interesting. So do you have any words for your attacker?”

”Yeah I do…I’M COMING FOR YOU FUCKER! YOU WON’T GET THE DROP ON ME NEXT TIME AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO FUCK YOU!”

”Holy shit! Hey asshole, we're live! Bob, cut the feed!”

Brian could not believe this guy! He was supposed to be a victim! He was supposed to say stuff like 'the police will catch him', not issue retaliation on live television!

”What the hell were you thinking dude?!”

”What?”

”You can’t curse like that on live TV and threaten people!”

”But you did!”

”Yes well I was shocked by you and forgot myself for a moment.”

”Whatever, I have to go and prepare.”

”Do you really think he saw this?”

”Oh yeah, he is a narcissistic bastard. I know he was watching.”

”Were his eyes really like that?”

Frank turned from where he was heading and looked at the reporter. He was so naïve like Frank once was.

”Yeah, and next time I am going to be looking into them when I slam him into the ground.”

Brian watched as Frank walked off with a bit of a swagger in his step. He believed that the guy would try something stupid like that. That gave him an idea.

”Hey, Bob, let’s make sure we're back here tonight. I have a feeling we could get an exclusive on this guy. If we did, it would put us in the anchor chair for sure!”

”I don’t know, Bri. It doesn’t sound like a smart idea. This guy sounds dangerous.”

”Exactly! It would make our careers! Look, I’m coming with or without you.”

Bob liked Brian, but the guy was nuts sometimes. Too grandiose for his own good. Still he knew he had to protect Brian from his own stupidity.

”Alright, Bri, we’ll be here tonight.”

Brian walked over to Bob and kissed him on the cheek. Bob turned a shade of red that was amusing to Brian. He took his hand and they walked off together, Brian making plans and Bob trying to catch glimpses of his ass.

_***Interior: Party Poison’s hideout ***_

” I’M COMING FOR YOU FUCKER! YOU WON’T GET THE DROP ON ME NEXT TIME AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO FUCK YOU!”

”Interesting.”

The man calling himself Party Poison sat on his sofa watching the interview with his latest conquest. They hid his eyes, but it was his lips that Poison was concentrating on. He remembered how sweet they tasted and how much he wanted to possess them again. He rubbed his crotch as just the thought of it made him hard.

”Well, Pretty, I guess we have a date to meet again, don’t we?”

Poison heard whimpering next to him as he switched the TV off. He put the remote down and turned to the boy next to him. He was intricately tied up so that his legs were bent at the knee and both halves were bound together. This meant that he was splayed open for use. Poison reached up and caressed his face. The bar gag was held firmly in the boy’s mouth. His hands were secured behind his back and he squirmed as he tried to pull away. Poison leered and licked up the side of the boy’s neck.

”Awww Kidd, are you jealous? Worried that I will replace your pretty ass with his?”

Poison’s partner in crime, Jet Star, came out of the small kitchen, carrying two beers. He placed them on the table and flopped onto the sofa on the other side of the boy. Jet was the one that captured the boy on his last excursion out. During the first night the boy actually got the drop on Jet. He had this fighting style where he held his hands like the head of a snake. He used this move on Jet and fucked up his eye so badly that he now has to wear an eye patch. When Poison and him finally broke the boy, Jet decided to name him Kobra Kidd because he fought like one. The first name had a sort of power to it though so they never referred to him by it. Jet looked over at Poison and saw that he was already in just his boxers.

"Man, Poison, I hope you weren’t going to start the party without me?"

Poison chuckled at Jet’s little joke as he watched Jet shimmy out of his jeans. Like Poison, he kept the rest of his clothes on. There was no need to be completely naked just for Kidd. Jet reached over and patted Kidd’s knee condescendingly.

”Don’t worry, Doll, you will always have a place on my cock, isn’t that right, Poison? We would never want to let this little shiny go. He still has so much to learn. Speaking of learning, time for another lesson wouldn’t you say?”

”You are reading my mind, Jet.”

The two men advanced on the bound boy. He attempted to try and push them away, but of course it was futile. Jet grabbed him by the hair and bit hard into his neck. Kidd cried out through the gag. Poison reached out and tore away the flimsy material that was keeping his modestly. As much as he knew Kidd didn’t want it to, his cock was getting hard from Jet’s attention. Poison grabbed onto it and started to quickly fist it. Kidd moaned as he bucked into Poison’s ministration.

"Does it feel good, Kidd? Well old Jet here is going to make you feel even better.“

Jet lifted Kidd up despite his protests and he sat him on his lap. Poison spat on his hand and quickly shoved two fingers inside of Kidd. Kidd cried out again as Poison stretched him while Jet pulled his cock out of the opening of his boxers. He spit on his hand and slicked himself up. Then Poison pulled his fingers out and Jet once again lifted Kidd up, but this time he pushed him down onto his cock. Kidd screamed around the gag and this made both Jet and Poison smile. Poison removed the gag and covered Kidd’s mouth with his own, savoring the noises he was making. Tears started to stream down Kidd’s face and Poison lapped them up and licked his lips.

”Mmmm, I love the taste of fear on you, Kidd.”

He reached down and started to jerk Kidd’s cock while Jet picked up the pace and pumped into his tight ass. Kidd began to drool at being used like this. Poison knew he was loving every minute of it. They trained Kidd well. Now if they could just get Frank here, Poison could train him to be his bitch and they would be one big “fucking” family.

”Fuck, Poison, stop daydreaming and get in on this shit!”

”Right sorry, Jet. Just thinking about that sweet piece of candy floss I had the other night.”

”Yeah, well worry about this one right now. We’ll get to your Pretty, don’t worry.”

Poison smirked and grabbed the lube. He slicked himself up and let go of Kidd’s cock. Jet lifted Kidd up a decent height and Poison joined Jet’s cock inside of Kidd. By now Kidd was delirious with pain and pleasure. He had lost it and was close to passing out. Poison reached behind Jet and grabbed the top of the sofa and used it as leverage to thrust into Kidd more. The friction was almost too much for both men.

”Fuck this motorbaby is too tight. Should have worked him open more.”

”Man, next time, next time.”

Poison felt the heat pooling in his loins and he pushed in one last time as he came at the same time Jet did. Kidd had cum at some point too, but neither man noticed. Poison pulled out and sat on the coffee table. He lit a cigarette as he watched Jet push Kidd off of him. Kidd was shaking and his eyes were glassy. Jet slapped him on the ass and Kidd winced. He looked over at Poison who laughed and offered Jet a beer. They slammed the cans together and toasted to the future.

_***Bob***_

This was a bad idea and Bob knew it, but he just could not say no to Brian. He knew how much Brian wanted that anchor job. He was always trying to come up with ways to get in that chair. But what Brian didn't know was that the owners of the network thought he was just another pretty face with a great ass that they made Bob zoom in on when filming his segments. Not that Bob disagreed with them, he did have an awesome ass, but it was not right that they were leading Brian on with promises that they would not keep unless… Bob shuddered to think what happen to his last partner. Quinn was a good guy, he was smart, but not street smart. He never saw it coming and when he finally figured it out it was too late. They used him and discarded him like human garbage. He was not going to let that happen to Brian.

”Come on, Bri, we should get out of here. This is really dangerous.”

”Nah, Bobby, it’s perfect. We just wait for the Red Head Rapist to show up and tell him we're doing a live feed. This way he won’t try something stupid. Then I will have the story I need to show the boys at the station that I can handle the big time!”

”But, what if the guy realizes that we are not live?”

”He won’t, and beside you will still be recording so we will have the tape as evidence. Trust me, Bobby, this is going to work!”

Brian was so giddy with his idea that he failed to notice that the moon had popped out from behind the clouds. Bob watched as the area near the tunnel was bathed in the soft light revealing things in the shadow. One of the things it revealed was a pair of combat boots. At first it was just the boots and then the once white jeans now dirty with dust. As the moon beam opened up more, a blue jacket was exposed to the light with a strange logo on it. Finally, a leering smile and a face partially hidden by a yellow mask. Bob brought the camera up slowly on his shoulders and swallowed hard.

”Uh, Bri…he’s here.”

Brian spun around as the man with the red hair walked out of the tunnel. He took a stance of power and smiled eerily at the two of them.

”Well good evening, motorbabies. Who do I have the pleasure of?”

”W-W-Well, I’m Brian and this is Bob and we are from WKIL and we would like to do an interview with you on live TV.”

”Oh, well that sounds like candy floss baby. Tell me something though, how do you do a live feed if the little light on top of the camera is not on.”

’Oh shit!’ Bob saw the smirk form on the guy’s lips. He knew! He fucking knew. Even though Bob was rolling, it was just tape. Suddenly Bob felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and briefly saw a man with curly hair and an eye patch before he saw his fist aiming for his eye. After that everything was blurry and Bob realized he was on the ground. He watched with his good eye as the man with the eye patch smashed the camera and the red head grab Brian and push him against the wall. Bob feels himself being picked up just before a blow to his stomach knocks the wind out of him. The sensation repeats a few more times and Bob feels himself going under. He is trying to still keep his good eye trained on Brian as he is being accosted by the rapist. That’s right, he is a rapist. Brian is so fucked, literally! Bob knew this was not a good idea. The last thing that Bob sees before he succumbs to the darkness is another mask.

_***Exterior: Tunnel Exit***_

Jet Star was in the middle of sending the camera man, Bobby apparently, not so gentle into this good night when a stranger walked out of the tunnel entrance. He was wearing a full mask over his face. Poison didn’t notice him at first because he was too busy with the reporter. Jet dropped Bob and straightened up. He whistled over to Poison who turned around to him.

”Hey Poison, looks like we got ourselves a Drac.”

Poison looked up from the whimpering reporter. He saw the guy standing there with his arms crossed. While Poison was distracted by this new shiny, the reporter tried to slip away. Poison grabbed the guy's tie and slammed him against the wall again. He put an arm up to block another escape attempt. He leaned in and licked the side of the reporter’s neck. Jet chuckled when he hears an involuntary moan from the guy. Poison had that effect on people. Jet started to make his way over to where the guy was and could hear Poison admonishing the reporter.

”Ah, ah, ah, dollface, you said you wanted an exclusive live interview with me. Well you’re gonna get it, except instead of a microphone, you’re gonna be talking into my cock. Well, not much talking.”

Jet laughed at the comment as he got closer to the Drac. Poison was slowly unbuttoning the reporter’s shirt, assuming Jet had the Drac. That's when he finally spoke muffled though the mask.

”Hey there, sugarbabies, do you always pick on waveheads that can’t defend themselves?”

Jet stopped in his tracks at the sound of the Drac’s voice. Poison looked up too. The Drac pulled his mask up, which now Jet could see was not a Drac mask at all, but a Frankenstein mask instead. He pulled it up till it sat on the top of his head. The mistaken Drac bent his head down and lit a cigarette. He brought his head back up and took a long drag without removing the smoke from his mouth. Jet’s eyes met sparking hazel ones with a honey coating to them. He heard Poison gasp and the reporter was shoved away. Jet watched as the reporter took the opportunity to run off. Jet looked back at Poison, but he was advancing on the former Drac. Jet took off after the other guy leaving the two to get acquainted.

_***Frank***_

Frank took a deep breath as he inhaled. He could do this. He could carry through with the ultimatum he gave on TV. He plastered a smirk on his face to match Poison’s. He could never forget that name, that face, or that cock. ‘Wait what?’ Frank shook the thought off and he stood his ground as Poison got closer. ‘Okay, here we go.’

”Well, hey there, babyface. Did you get all dolled up just for me? Come to play in the dust and take a chance on getting ghosted?”

”Awww you wish, sugarbaby, I just came to take back something that you took from me before I ghost you.”

Poison smirks and tries to crowd Frank. He starts to back him up into the tunnel and out of the light.

”Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, when are you gonna learn that you are no match for me. I fucked you once and now, I’m gonna do it again.”

Frank looked down and made Poison think he had him. Then a low chuckled escaped from his throat and now it was Poison who was backing up as a bright green gun is pointed with pressure directly as his crotch. Frank looks up and smiles.

”Oh no, motorbaby, you seem to have me mixed up with some weak willed tweakhead. My name isn’t Frankie. It’s Fun Ghoul and now it is you who is gonna be fucked.”

_***Interior: Tunnel***_

Shit, shit, shit, this is not what Party Poison planned. He knew that Jet had taken off after the reporter and was probably having a shiny time with him right now. The camera man was still down for the count too so it was just him and Fra…Fun Ghoul. This was not the same weak willed man that he had his way with the other day. This was something different. Poison was intrigued though and kept his game face on. He backed up from the gun and moved to the wall. Fun Ghoul did not advance on him as he suspected he would, but watched him instead. Poison took out his own smokes and lit one up. He took a drag and pushed the smoke out of his nose.

”So, prettybaby, you think you are tough huh? Think you are gonna beat me at my own game? Gonna come at me like a Killjoy?”

”Killjoy? That some new pill you and your partner popping?”

”Nah, doll face, that is what we call ourselves. In fact Jet and I were going to invite you to join our little group.”

”Oh I see, and just how many of you are there?”

Poison took another drag. He could see Ghoul’s defenses coming down a little. He would play it up a bit more till he had him where he wanted him.

”Well besides Jet and I, there’s Doctor D and Show Pony. Oh and can’t forget Kobra Kidd.”

”Oh, and are they all rapists like you?”

”Well D and Pony do specialize in a little dubious consent now and then, but Kidd, well he’s just for Jet and I.”

”Dubious huh? I think someone screaming, 'No' and 'Get the fuck off of me' hardly counts as dubious.”

”Hey, one man’s shiny is another man’s murder.”

”Murd…?”

Poison seized the moment and grabbed for the gun in Ghoul’s hand. The gun went off in the struggle and Poison was nicked in the leg. He went down clutching it and Ghoul threw it aside and knelt down. Poison was surprised by this sudden movement.

”Wow, fuck, I didn’t think that would really work.”

Poison looked up at Ghoul and saw genuine concern in his eyes. He scootched back with Ghoul’s help to lean against the tunnel wall. He closed his eyes for a minute, groaning in pain, when he felt his belt buckle being opened. He looked down and saw Ghoul’s hands.

”What the fuck are you doing Ghoul?”

”I need to see how bad the damage is before I call the cops.”

”So you’re gonna turn me into S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W after all huh?”

”Shut up you dumb fuck and let me get your pants off.”

Poison lifted his hips up to aid Ghoul. His pants slid down off his hips and then his knees. He saw them pooled on the dirty floor of the tunnel by his feet. Ghoul leaned over and examined the wound. The skin was scorched on his upper thigh and the wound itself was more towards his inner thigh. Poison smirked and then pain shot through him as Ghoul felt around the area.

”Fuck, that hurts!”

”Well yeah, you got shot.”

Ghoul continued to examine the wounded area. He bent his head close to it and his hair grazed over Poison’s groin. His cock twitched in his boxers. He jumped a little at the contact and Ghoul looked up and him and smirked.

”Awww what’s a matter motorbaby? Are you getting all hot and bothered with me here?”

”Nah, just thinking you could be doing something better with your mouth had I not been shot.”

Ghoul leaned up and put pressure on the wounded thigh at the same time as he brushed lightly over Poison’s hardening cock. Poison hissed at both the pleasure and pain of it.

”Were you thinking of putting my mouth to work for you again?”

”Shame to waste it. You have a natural talent, like all the zonerunners I know.”

”Oh, is that what you call your little conquests?”

Ghoul applies more pressure to both regions and Poison bucks up this time. Ghoul leans into Poison’s ear and whispers with a heat that moves straight to his heart. ‘What the fuck?’

”Mmm except, I’m not just any zonerunner for you. You want me for something else don’t you Poison? Want me to just lay there on you filthy mattress while you pound your perfect cock into me and make me scream out your name?”

Ghoul moves back to face Poison and Poison cannot help but smile, showing off a row of tiny teeth when his lips curl back.

”Well now Pretty, you think my cock is perfect huh?”

Ghoul lets go of Poison’s thighs and moves his arms around his neck as he crawls onto Poison’s lap. Poison moves his arms around Ghoul’s waist.

”I will admit I never had anything like that inside me before…even if you were trying to destroy me in the process.”

”Oh no baby, I am no Destroya. On the contrary, I’m just trying to find that one Killjoy that makes me want to feel again. I may be going about it the wrong way, but that is how Jet found his.”

”Kobra?”

”Yeah, but it did take some convincing on our part, but now he and Jet are candy floss…well most of the time.”

”Oh and I am sure you have tried a piece of hard candy yourself right?”

”What can I say dollface, I have a sweet tooth. Maybe a sugarbaby like you can satisfy it.”

Ghoul leaned in and licked Poison’s lips. Poison parted them and Ghoul pushed his tongue in. Inside they fought for dominance, but when Poison reached up and fisted Ghoul’s hair, he knew that Poison had won the battle. He allowed it though, enjoying being tasted and explored now that there was time. Ghoul broke the kiss first and left a line of spit from Poison’s mouth to his.

”Mmmm, a sugarbaby like you could definitely give me a tooth ache.”

Ghoul giggled and Poison pulled him in for another one.This time he moved his hands back down to Ghoul’s waist and pulled him in close. The denim of Ghoul’s pants brushed up against Poison’s crotch and he could feel how hard Ghoul was. He reached one hand into the back of Ghoul’s pant and squeezed his ass. Ghoul bucked up towards him. Yup, definitely hard. Ghoul moved back again and his lips looked red and moist and he knew where he wanted those lips next. Ghoul might have had a clue too because he snaked a hand down to Poison’s crotch and rubbed his cock through his boxers.

”Hey there honey, why don’t you put that perfect mouth to work on my perfect cock.”

”I just might do that.”

Ghoul slid down Poison’s lap till he was straddling his lower legs. He leaned in and blew hot air across the clothed cock and suddenly it sprung from its nest and stood at attention.

”Well, someone is eager.”

Ghoul wasted no time after that as he hovered over the head and let his spit drip out of his mouth to the surface. Poison twitched at the sensation and then groaned when Ghoul’s tongue lapped at the head. He nipped at it slightly and then took the crown into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly at first and then harder, like he was trying to draw something out of it. Poison pushed his head back into the concrete behind him. Ghoul methodically moved down the shaft taking time to administer to each section until his face was resting in the contrasting color of hair at the base. He came back up and smirked.

”So you’re not a natural red head huh?”

Poison laughed at this despite wanting to push Ghoul back down.

”Nah baby, gotta stand out somehow. Show your colors and make them hear you.”

”Mmmm, Killjoys make some noise?”

”You got it motorbaby. Now how about you go for a ride and make some noise of your own huh?"

Ghoul smirked at this suggestion and he stood up once more. He opened his belt and pulled his jeans off. Poison choked when he saw he was wearing nothing underneath. Ghoul smiled at him. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Poison laughed.

”Don’t trust me pretty baby?”

”Oh it’s not you I don’t trust. It’s all the wave and tweakheads that you have been with. When you get checked by Doctor D then we will talk about taking a ride without seat belts.”

”Mmmm, the way you talk kitten, you’re gonna rev me up too soon.”

”Like an old beat up jalopy huh?”

”Fuck you, more like a Trans Am that has been put through the paces.”

”Oh, Trans Am huh? I like muscle cars. Is it a stick shift?”

”Hop in and find out motorbaby. Take it for a drive.”

Ghoul reached out and stroked Poison’s cock with the lube he squirted on his hand during their conversation. He hovered over his legs and with the other hand pushed two slicked up fingers inside of himself. Poison admired how Ghoul was able to take care of himself as well as Poison’s cock. Ghoul moved to three and Poison watched his body shudder as he found his prostate. Ghoul pulled his fingers out and smeared them on Poison’s face. Poison was about to protest when Ghoul licked his face and pushed his tongue into Poison’s mouth. He tasted some exotic fruit along with the sharp taste of Ghoul. He thought about getting him back to his hideout in the condemned diner and shoving his face in Ghoul’s ass making him come apart. He was brought back to the present by the sound Ghoul was making as he lowered himself onto Poison’s sheathed cock. Even with the rubber, Ghoul was just as tight as he had remembered.

”Fuck Ghoul! So perfect, just like last time.”

”Yeah, except this time, I get to enjoy it too.”

Poison reached up and grabbed Ghoul’s neck and pulled him in close.

”You talk too fucking much!”

He crashed their lips together again and pushed Ghoul onto his back. He pulled Ghoul’s arms up and pinned them with one hand as the other grabbed his hips and started to fuck into him with a punishing rhythm. Ghoul moaned and twisted in his grasp, but he held on fast. He pounded in hard with quick jabs, seeking out Ghoul’s prostate. He knew he found it when Ghoul cried out and pushed up into him. Poison smirked and kept going, aiming for the same spot until he felt Ghoul shake under him and felt him cum without even being touched. Of course this tightened his ass around Poison’s cock and with his own cry into the night, he came too. Interestingly enough, that was when Jet arrived back at the tunnel. He was alone, but the smile on his face said that he had found the reporter. Ghoul lay panting under Poison still as he looked up at Jet. Jet looked at Poison and Poison smiled at him.

”Jet Star, meet Fun Ghoul, our newest Killjoy.”

_***Ray***_

”Ah fuck Mikey!”

With the chapter done the group had moved into the bedroom. Ray was against the headboard as Mikey went down on him. Frank was fucking hard into Mikey as Gerard was fucking into Frank. Gerard had reached around and was bent over Frank pushing him further into Mikey as he jacked Mikey’s cock with his free hand. Ray marveled at the perfect rhythm that the three of them had. He felt like the guest star of the Way Show. Not that Mikey wasn't doing everything to make him feel welcome. His mouth felt so good wrapped around Ray’s cock. Each time Frank drove in Mikey would make a noise that shot straight up Ray’s shaft. He threw his head back against the wall as he thrust up into Mikey’s warm mouth.

”Jesus Mikey, your fucking mouth. So good and your lips so tight around my cock. Just want to fuck your mouth so much.”

”Go ahead Ray-man. He can take it, can’t you Mikey?”

”Fuck yeah I can.”

Ray grabbed both sides of Mikey’s head and pushed up hard into his mouth. Mikey moaned and Ray did it again starting to build up a rhythm. The force of Ray’s pushing made Mikey buck back into Frank and that was all Frank needed to make him cum.

”Uh shit, Mikey!”

Frank thrust his hips erratically which caused Gerard to lose rhythm and pop out of Frank. Ray watched as Gerard took the moment to catch his breath as he watched his wife shudder one last time before he collapsed over the back of his baby brother. Frank pulled out of Mikey and fell on his back next to him. Ray saw Gerard crawl up to Frank again and position himself, but then Mikey’s hand shot out and grabbed Gerard’s wrist.

”Gee please?”

”Mikey…”

”Frankie, is it okay?”

”Yeah Mikey, I could use a rest anyway, you guys wear me out.”

Ray saw that Frank said this with a chuckle, but he knew he was really tired. After watching Frank work with Gerard in !Hyper Erection Mode!, he understood what Frank went through and gave him props for it. Something passed between the Ways that he missed and then Gerard was moving behind Mikey. Ray watched as Gerard caressed Mikey’s back and thighs as he lined himself up with his opening. Ray was surprised when Gerard suddenly looked up at him.

”You're cool with this right Ray-man? I don’t want you to think that I am trying to stop you and Mikey, but this is kind of who we are and…”

Ray cut Gerard off there with a facepalm. All activity stopped to see what Ray’s reaction was.

”G-man, I want to be in Mikey’s life. I accept how he looks, dresses, and acts. All these things make me just love him more. I also understand that you and Frank are part of his life and I accept that too. I just hope that Mikey accepts me just the same.”

With Mikey’s hand wrapped around his cock and Gerard about to plunge into his brother’s ass, it was not the time for a sappy declaration of love, but fuck it, he did it anyway. He heard sobbing and looked over at Frank who was crying tears of joy. Mikey let go of Ray’s cock and engulfed Frank in his arms. Ray looked at Gerard who was smiling big and bright with his tiny teeth showing. It was awkward, but Ray got up on his knees and reached out and clasped Gerard’s hand in a wrist cuff. They pulled in, bare chests touching and the other arm clasped on each other’s back. It was odd that they were naked and both had rock hard cocks, but fuck it, it felt like the right time, fuck the place. Mikey let go of Frank and moved up to where the two men were on their knees. He reached up and pulled Gerard’s face to him. They smiled at each other and he kissed Gerard passionately. Ray had to admit it was kind of hot. Mikey let go of Gerard’s lips, eyes still locked onto each other. Without thinking about it, Ray turned Mikey’s face to him and replaced his brother’s mouth with his own. Mikey just melted and Ray knew that his kisses were different to Mikey. He let go of Gerard and circled around Mikey’s waist pulling him closer. When they broke the kiss, Ray saw that Frank had crawled back up to Gerard and that they were just breaking their own kiss. Ray also noticed that Frank was hard again. He chuckled and Frank realized where he was looking and blushed. Gerard smirked as he started to stroke Frank slowly. He pulled him back so that Frank’s back was against his chest as he held him fast around his hips. He looked at Ray and winked. Ray took the hint and reached out to do the same to Mikey. Both men slowly brought their ladies, ha ladies, to the edge and then let them come down again. After a few times Mikey and Frank were both writhing in agony and had clasped hands. Gerard looked up at Ray again and winked.

”Are you ready Ray-man”

Ray winked back and nodded.

”Yeah.”

Gerard looked down at the mess his wife was. He was so close.

”How about you Frankie?”

Frank brought his head back and with glazed eyes looked at his husband.

”Oh fuck, I’m there baby.”

Gerard then looked over at Mikey who was starting to twitch and shudder as he was on the brink of cumming.

”How about you Mikey?”

”Fucking fuck Gee, I’m fucking ready!”

Gerard smiled and looked back at Ray.

”Well I think I’m alright.”

Ray looked up at Gerard as he brought his other hand up and started counting.

”One, two, three, four…now!”

Ray felt Mikey fall completely to pieces as he came with a shout, spurting cum out all over his chest and Ray’s hand. Ray looked up from Mikey and caught a glimpse of how torn up Frank looked as he also came on command for Gerard. Frank had lost Gerard’s hand around his hips though so he slumped forward into Mikey and landed face first onto his chest and his cum. Ray made a face. Frank on the other hand made the best of his situation and licked up some of the mess. Ray was more surprised though that Mikey pulled him into a kiss at the same time and Ray was pretty sure he saw Frank transfer some of the cum from his mouth to Mikey’s. Then Frank did it again, but this time he kissed Gerard. Ray looked on in awe and Mikey giggled.

”Feel left out baby? You want Frankie to give you some too?”

Ray was about to protest when he felt himself being pushed down and a very sticky Frank was straddling him and pushing his tongue into Ray’s surprised mouth. Ray could taste Mikey on Frank’s tongue as well as Gerard. It was not unpleasant. Mostly though Ray could taste Frank and he understood why Mikey and Gerard liked to kiss him. There was a sweet innocence there that one could develop an addiction to. Ray ran his hands into Frank’s hair and Frank moaned when he tugged at the silky strands. Ray felt Frank pushing away a little looking for air so he let go. Frank pushed off of Ray and sat up on his lap. He looked up at Gerard who had Mikey wrapped in his arms lazily kissing him. They broke apart and both smiled at him. He smiled back at the precious Ways. Frank reached out and caressed Ray’s cheek.

”Welcum to the family.”

Both Mikey and Gerard rolled their eyes at Frank’s pun, but Ray knew what he meant. He looked up at them all and sighed.

”I love you guys.”

Three voices chorused an answer back to him.

”We love you too Ray.”


	18. Guess Who's Cumming To Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To snap Gerard out of his creative slump, Frank would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go and this one is in the can! I am so excited! I will miss writing about Gee and Frankie in this context, but I am also excited becasue it means I move onto the next fluffy fic! Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages, for my next fic I will be taking on...Fruits Basket!
> 
> Yes you read right. This was at the request of my lovely fic pet _***RedRomRomance***_ becasue she swears that Mikey makes the perfect Tohru. Who am I to argue right? Plus we get cross dressing Mikey again so bonus! ^0^ 
> 
> As much as it bothers some people, I will be following the anime. I know I know, but the manga does not give me the Frerard angle I am looking for. Besides the anime concentrates on the three main characters mostly and that is the goal here. So for the teaser our cast is: Mikey-Tohru, Gerard-Yuki, Frank-Kyo, and Shigrue-Brandon. Obviously turning this into a yaoi, the opposite sex has nothing to do with it so I took a tip from a fic i read. I will have to find it to credit the writer, about Frank as a werewolf that turned when it got too cold. I thought extreme temp changes would be a perfect excuse. So enjoy the teaser below the chapter. Speaking of chapter, let's get to that next.
> 
> So Gerard is in a creative slump and Frank figures out a way to get him out of it. Enter poor unsuspecting Brian who thinks he is just coming over for dinner. Well the title says it all after that. Enjoy my lovelies. ^-^

_***Frank***_

There was only a week left till the deadline of the manga and Frank could tell that Gerard was panicking. He really only needed one story, but he was completely out of ideas. His last one, written with the help of Mikey and Ray, was the best he had done so far. Where do you go when you feel you have reached the top? It was a glass ceiling and Gerard could not break through. Frank heard him sigh for the fifth time over his dinner. He hardly touched it and Frank was concerned about this. He had not been eating much lately because of all the stress. Frank did everything a good wife could do to try and motivate him, but nothing, not even amazing sex, seemed to be working. He thought about calling Mikey, but he and Ray were just getting to know each other in their relationship and he did not want to interfere in this precious honeymoon phase.

”Gee, are you gonna eat anything?”

Gerard looked up from his plate at Frank. He looked down at his plate again.

”I’m sorry, Frankie, I just have no appetite.”

”You are gonna make yourself sick if you don’t eat, sweetheart.”

”I just…I’m so worried and I can’t come up with anything and it’s just…”

Frank got up from his chair and went over to Gerard. He motioned for Gerard to scoot back from the table. Frank sat in Gerard’s lap and reached over to the table. He took the fork and picked up a few of the vegetables. He brought it over to Gerard and held it in front of his mouth. Gerard sighed again and tried to open his lips to take the food in, but he was hesitant. Frank smiled at him and leaned over to his ear and whispered.

”If you could have anything that you wanted right now, what would it be?”

Gerard shivered at his breath ghosting over his skin. Frank smirked and continued to whisper.

”I mean it, anything you want Gee…or anyone.”

Gerard went ridged under Frank and Frank realized that there was someone that Gerard had thought of. He just had to coax the answer out of him.

”Would you like Mikey here? Hmmm? All spread out for you on the table where you can feast upon him?”

Gerard groaned at this, but his body posture did not change so Frank knew that wasn’t him.

”What about Pete and Patrick? Would you like to watch them get it on while you jerked off to it? Your own private show?”

Not as much of a reaction this time, but just a little twitch which meant he had thought of it. Frank pressed on.

”Maybe you have been curious about your friends Ray and Bob? Want to make them more than friends?”

A chuckle on this one, so Frank knew he was nowhere near the mark, besides he had a chance with Ray last week and nothing happened. Honestly Frank was running out of ideas. It was by chance that he looked up at the calendar behind them on the wall and saw that there was a meeting with Brian coming up soon. He remembered Gerard making a comment about Brian back in the beginning and he wondered.

”What about your editor Brian?”

Bingo! Frank felt all of Gerard’s nerves snap to attention.

”You did mention that you may need him for some inspiration later. Is that what you need now, baby?”

At the mention of baby, Gerard let out another groan. Frank went in for the kill.

”I will work something out for you if you promise to eat for me.”

Frank leaned back again and held the fork in front of Gerard’s mouth. This time he opened up and took the food in. He chewed thoughtfully and smiled at Frank. Frank blushed as he always did when Gerard looked at him like that. Not lust, but pure love. Gerard circled Frank’s waist and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Their tongues danced together and Frank dropped the fork and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. When they broke the kiss he stepped back off of Gerard’s lap and went back to his plate. Gerard pulled up to the table and began to eat. Frank smiled as he picked up his fork. He already had a plan in mind.

_***Brian***_

”Yes, yes, I can do that. Around seven? Fine, no problem, Mr. Way. Okay okay, Frank. Bye.”

Brian hung up the phone and smiled. Gerard was so lucky to have an awesome wife like Frank. He could not believe that he was invited over for dinner tomorrow night. It was a little earlier than the scheduled meeting, but Frank assured him that Gerard had finished the chapter early and that he was anxious to show him the results. Brian mused on the artist. His writing was amazing and his illustrations were detailed more than any magazine he had read. Gerard himself was not bad to look at either. For that matter neither was his wife. It was rare for a couple to be so beautiful on the outside and on the inside at the same time. Brian had met all kinds in this business and knew it was a sad fact. He brushed it aside as he packed up and left his office for the evening. On the drive home, he contemplated what he was going to wear.

_***Gerard***_

”Frankie, have you seen my sketchbook”

”Which one, Gee?”

”The one with the blue cover. I had this idea that I threw in it and I wan...ted to…”

Gerard rounded the corner following Frank’s voice, which was coming from the bedroom. He had a handful of papers that he was shuffling through and pencils sticking out of his shirt pocket as well as behind his ears. They all pretty much hit the floor along with his words when he saw what Frank was doing. Frank had pulled out the good silk sheets and draped the bed with them. He had placed different colored scarves on the lamps so that they created a soft hue on the walls. Candles decorated the vanity and dresser along with the tables on either side of the bed. Frank was standing in the walk-in closet looking at different shirts to match the pants he was holding. He was dressed in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips. Each time he stood up on his tip toes to reach a new shirt the towel would dip down lower. His wet hair was creating a steady drip of water down the middle of his back that cascaded into the crevice of his ass. Gerard suddenly found himself parched. He stepped over the fallen papers and crossed quickly to the closet. He dropped to his knees behind Frank and ran his tongue up the center of his back. Frank jumped at the sudden attention, but quickly melted under Gerard’s expert tongue.

”Gee, what, ah..”

”Thirsty, Frankie, so thirsty.”

Gerard pulled the towel back and dipped his tongue lower to the top of Frank’s ass. Frank’s tailbone was a sensitive spot. Gerard often wondered how he was able to endure the tattoo he had there. Tramp stamp was what they called it on women, but he would never use that description with his Frankie. Gerard could tell that Frank’s knees were threatening to buckle so he reached around and held him up by the waist. He snaked his hand down and palmed him through the rough fabric. Frank bucked back desperately enjoying the friction.

”Ah, Gee, no no, we have *pant* company coming soon.”

”Company, Frankie? Someone coming for dinner?”

”Yeah and, oh God, I have to get dressed and finish it.”

”Well then I have to be quick then won’t I?”

Gerard spun Frank around quickly and pulled him into his lap. He grabbed Frank into a swift messy kiss and gripped his cock roughly with this hand. Still using the towel as friction he began jerking Frank off.

”Oh God, yes, oh Gee, feels so good, I, I, not gonna last long.”

”Good boy, Frankie, don’t hold back, cum for me. Want to see your face when you do. So beautiful when you lose it. Come apart in my arms. Love you so much.”

It wasn’t exactly dirty talk, but it was the kind that Gerard knew Frank loved and it was enough to push him over the edge. Frank pushed back into the kiss after he was spent. Gerard let go of his softening cock and wrapped his arms around his wife. They kissed a little longer and then Frank started push off his lap. He helped Frank stand up and kissed the top of his head. Frank giggled and turned back to the closet, where he finally chose an outfit. Gerard picked up all his papers and pencils and started to leave the room.

”Oh, Gee? Check the hutch in the dining room. I think that is where you left it.”

”Left what?”

”Your blue covered sketchbook.”

”Oh you heard me? But wait, then how did you not know I was here?”

Frank turned and looked at him with mischief in his eyes.

”Who said I didn’t know.”

Gerard looked at his wife and laughed. Frank lifted his eyebrows suggestively. He then crossed to the bed and put the clothing down and started to remove his towel.

”Excuse me, Mr. Way, but I need to get dressed.”

”Oh of course, Mrs. Way, pardon me.”

Frank laughed as Gerard closed the door. Gerard sighed and headed to the dining room. He found his sketchbook right where Frank said it would be. He saw that the table was set for three and the smell coming from the oven told him that Frank was in his recipe books again. He wanted to peek, but knew he would get his hands slapped. He grabbed the book and headed back to the office wondering who was coming to dinner.

_***Frank***_

Everything was in place for dinner. The table was set perfectly. Gerard had been in his office all afternoon trying to come up with ideas. He was still struggling, but he was doing better than yesterday. Frank crossed his fingers and said a prayer to anyone that would listen that his plan worked. Just as he did, the bell chimed. He took a deep breath smoothed out his chosen outfit and went to let their guest in.

_***Brian***_

Brian pulled into the driveway and sighed. He knew that his time coming here was coming to an end. There was only one more chapter after this one and then it was over. He and Ways would part. He hated the idea. He had grown fond of talking to Frank while they waited for Gerard to get the chapter together. He was a charming young man and he could see what Gerard saw in him. Brian lifted the bakery box and wine bag out of the car. He knew that Frank had probably made dessert, but still he never liked to show up somewhere empty handed. Gathering up both in his hands, he headed to the door. Brian rang the bell and waited. He still remembers what Frank looked like the first time he arrived at the home, in slippers and a frilly apron with flour on his face and hands. Brian chuckled at the memory, but nearly choked when the door opened and he saw Frank. There was no frilly apron this time. Instead Frank was wearing a tight form fitting shirt that left nothing to the imagination. It hugged his curves and made him look more delicious. Frank greeted Brian with a hug that molded his body against his. Brian could not really hug back since his hands were occupied. Frank ran his hands up and down his back, it was soothing and felt good. When he pulled away though he placed his hands on Brian hips to straighten him out. Brian barely heard Frank say he was happy to see him and thanked him for the wine and pastries. Brian just nodded and as Frank turned away and walked in, Brian closed the door behind him. As he followed Frank out of the foyer and into the living room he could not keep his gaze off his ass. He was wearing tight practically painted on jeans that complimented the shirt perfectly. Brian also noticed that he had rimmed his eyes with a smoky grey finish and had put on a little lip gloss which stuck to his cheek when Frank kissed him hello. There was music playing with an enticing rhythm to it and Brian watched as Frank swayed to it with his hips as he excused himself into the kitchen asking Brian to put the wine on the buffet. Brian went to place the wine down and looked up into the open window in the kitchen and nearly dropped the wine. Frank was in there still dancing to the music with his eyes closed but now he had picked up on the sensual beat and was rubbing and caressing his hands over his hips and thighs and dragging them into his hair. Brian swallowed hard and began to breathe heavily. Not only was he swallowing hard, but he realized that he was also growing hard. He quickly admonished himself by reminding him that this was a happily married man. Plus the husband was in the house as he was staring and drooling at his wife.

Brian heard the song end and change and a song that Brian knew came on. He watched Frank dance to this one too and he started to match the rhythm with this own hips. He knew the song was for two people and it was almost like sex standing up. He remembered dancing to it long ago with a date at a club. The date was not bad, but in the end they did not work out. He was a good dancer though. Brian moved away from the window to the center of the living room. He was caught in his own memory and just let the music carry him. After a while he was so caught up in the music that he forgot where he was or why he was there. He also did not realize he was being watched.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard heard the bell chime faintly from the office. Whoever was their guest had arrived. He had meant to be done by the time they arrived, but he had made a terrible mess in the office and he hated leaving it like this when Frank worked so hard to keep the house clean. He picked up the magazines strewn across the desk and table. Gerard had not come up with any new ideas no matter how many he looked at. He kept going back to the student idea that was rejected by Brian. He understood why, but the appeal of a student was something that had merit in the adult industry. Maybe if he made them a college student instead of high school. The age would make a difference. Something to contemplate later, right now he was late to greet their guest. He quickly straightened up his clothes, God they were rumpled. Maybe he should change, but he did not want to keep the guest waiting any longer. He would make the decision to change after he exchanged pleasantries. Gerard closed the door to both the office and the bedroom as he passed. He rounded the corner of the hall and again stopped short. (He does that a lot huh?) There stood Brian fixated on watching Frank who was putting on one hell of a show in the kitchen. Gerard should have known with the music playing that Frank would be dancing, but when Brian started to move his own hips that is when Gerard got interested. He was built differently than Frank, much taller, so his hips jutted out a little more. This did not make the movement any less sensuous. Suddenly Gerard felt very underdressed. He snuck back down the hall and into the bedroom. He yanked off the loose shorts he was wearing and his charcoal stained shirt. He looked in his drawer, but realized that he was out of underwear. He heard the washing machine going faintly. Shit, well he would just go commando, what the hell, right? He poured himself into a pair of his skinny jeans and went to the closet to choose a shirt. He then remembered seeing Frank here earlier and realized that he had planned all this. He could not wait to see what Frank was wearing now. Gerard picked out one of his nicest button shirts to go over a tight fitting tee shirt. He fixed his hair and added a touch of eyeliner to brighten his tired look. He smudged it a bit and then stood back, ‘Not bad at all.’ Gerard thought as he blew a kiss at the mirror and left the room. He moved quietly back to the opening in the hallway and saw that Brian was no longer watching Frank, but doing his own dance in the middle of the living room. As he watched he realized that Brian was visualizing a partner. He saw the way he moved and swayed that the person would be standing behind him and Gerard had an idea. He moved up quietly to where Brian was and lightly placed his hands on Brian’s hips. Brian moved into them, so lost in the music that he did not realize Gerard was there. Gerard molded his body to Brian’s and they swayed together. Brian tipped his head back so that it was resting on Gerard’s shoulder and pressed back into him. Gerard took the opportunity to move one arm to completely circle Brian’s waist and tighten then together. Automatically Brian brought his hand to cover over Gerard’s arm. A sound escaped from Brian and Gerard could not help leaning in to his exposed neck and breathing in the scent he was wearing. It was different than Frank’s. Less musky and more woodsy, but still intoxicating none the less. Gerard dared to go further and plant a series of small kisses on the flesh. Brian brought his other arm up behind him and pushed it into Gerard’s hair. Now it was Gerard’s turn to make a noise and Brian pushed him further into his neck. Gerard went from light kisses to nipping at the skin now. He could feel himself getting hard behind Brian and tried to keep it away from him, but Brian kept pushing back into him. At one point the friction was so unbearable that Gerard, without thinking, latched onto Brian’s neck and started sucking on the spot. He knew this was wrong. That he only wanted to dance with the man, but he was too far along to back out now. He just hoped that Frank would come out and intervene soon before Gerard really embarrassed himself.

_***Frank***_

Frank had everything ready for the table now. He brought the items to the window as he watched Gerard and Brian dancing. He smiled because he knew that Brian had no idea what he was doing or that he was with Gerard. It was going to be a great shock to him and how his reaction would tell Frank whether his plan would work or not. He waited until Gerard was too far gone to stop and he gauged them by the noises that Brian was making. When he made the right one, which meant that Gerard was starting to lose control, Frank came out of the kitchen and walked over to the iPod console. He changed the music to classical and that brought both men back to reality. Brain jumped out of Gerard’s grasp and lost his footing forgetting about the coffee table. Gerard lunged for him before he hit his head on the hard wooden surface.

”Easy, baby, you’re gonna get hurt if you don’t watch where you’re going.”

”T-T-Thanks.”

”No problem. By the way you are an amazing dancer, isn’t he, Frankie?”

”Oh yes, I was thoroughly enjoying the show.”

Brian blushed from the attention. Frank realized that he was surprised that he was not angry for dancing with Gerard. This was a good sign to Frank. He looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard smiled back and something passed between them that made Frank realize he knew what he had planned and he approved. Brian was still a little nervous, but that was to be expected. Frank went over to him and guided him to the table. Gerard started placing the food on the table and Frank poured the wine that Brian had brought. The three settled in to eat and talk.

_***Brian***_

”So no ideas at all?”

”No and I am running out of time now. I keep going back to the one that you rejected.”

”Gerard…”

”I know, but what if we made characters older? Put them in college instead.”

”Well that would take care of the age problem, but the rest was still…”

”Yeah I know, and that is where I am stuck.”

Brian looked at Gerard. He was really defeated and Brian felt so bad for him. He looked over at Frank who was thoughtfully chewing and giggling to himself. Brian quirked an eyebrow at him and Frank swallowed his mouthful.

”Sorry, I was just thinking about this professor that I had a crush on in school. Actually it was both Mikey and I that had a crush on him. We would joke about him being our shared boyfriend.”

”Frankie!”

”What, Gee, I told you that Mikey and I were close before you.”

”I know, but the idea of you and him sharing another man just…”

”What, you are the only man we are allowed to share?”

Brian choked on the sip of water he was taking. He had not met the younger Way yet, but to hear that he was part of the couple’s relationship was a bit of a shock. Then again he remembered all the chapters that Gerard wrote. His brother was featured in some of them and he had no problem placing him in some of the more intense situations. Despite this, Brian assumes in real life he is nowhere that sadistic. This makes him think about what happened earlier between Gerard and himself, and it started to make sense why Frank was not angry. They must have a very open relationship. Brian was snapped out of his thoughts by Frank’s voice.

”Brian? What were you thinking?”

”Oh, um, the idea of two students sharing an authority figure would be acceptable.”

Gerard had gotten quiet as Frank and Brian were talking. Brian could tell he was deep in thought. Then suddenly he jumped up from table.

”Frankie, go put on your uniform again. See if you can find something that a professor would wear for Brian here!”

With that Gerard took off from the table and skidded around the corner into the hallway. Brian just blinked at his disappearance. He looked over at Frank and Frank just shrugged. He got up from the table and walked around to Brian’s chair. He leaned in putting his arms on both sides of Brian. He licked his lips and it made Brian shiver.

”Well Brian, it looks like you will get to see Hyper Erection Mode after all.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Fruits Basket**

_***Mikey***_

Gerard had him pinned against the wall. He was tracing his finger down his jaw and making Mikey shiver.

”I bet you didn’t think I noticed you, huh?”

Mikey blushed. That was exactly what he thought. He was just a wallflower who was picked on because he enjoyed wearing girl’s clothes. Other than that he kept his head down at school. Gerard had so many admirers that he could not have possibly noticed him. Besides, Gerard was straight, right? Mikey didn’t get a chance to think about anything else as Gerard pushed closer to him and was ghosting his lips. That is until a rumble shook the room and Gerard looked at the ceiling. He frowned and quickly pulled Mikey out of the way as the ceiling collapsed and another boy jumped down from the roof. He had no shirt on and was covered in tattoos. Mikey was breathless, part from being pushed down by Gerard to protect him, because this guy just crashed through the roof like it was nothing.

”Yo.”

He stood up and cracked his neck. Mikey could not help, but shudder at the sound. The guy looked over at them, but his focus was on Gerard. He smirked.

”Way.”

”Iero.”

With no warning the boy, Iero, lunged at Gerard with his fists. Mikey was going to shout a warning to Gerard, but Gerard brought his own palm out and stopped the punch like it was nothing. The force pushed Iero back to the other side of the room.

”You bore me, you know that, Iero.”

”Oh, then allow me to bore you some more!”

After that it was an all-out brawl…well that is not the word for it. Mikey thought he was trapped in a 70’s Kung Fu movie, without the bad dubbing. The moves were like lightning from each boy and neither one seem to be getting the upper hand. Iero fought hard to get through Gerard’s defenses, but Gerard seem to have to do very little to block him. This seem to frustrate Iero more. He pulled an amazing move where he kicked off the corner of the wall and rammed his foot straight into Gerard’s chest…at least that was where it should have landed. Instead Gerard moved and Iero smashed a good sized hole in the wall. This was not far from where Mikey was sprawled out on the floor watching the two go at it. Suddenly the room became unbearably warm. The temperature quickly increased and Mikey started to sweat. He looked at the floor next to him and saw a round plastic object. He picked it up and realized it was a temperature gauge. 

”Um, guys?”

The grunting of the two continued as he called out to them.

”Hey guys!”

Iero was in the middle of a roundhouse kick that Gerard had put his arms up to block when he caught their attention. Mikey blushed how they both were looking at him. He also noticed that they were both sweating a lot now.

”Um…this came off the wall during the fight.”

Mikey held the object for them to see. Gerard’s eyes went wide and both boys looked at each other. They both dropped their fighting stances and looked at Mikey.

”Um…Mikey, would you be so kind as to get Brandon and let him know what happened?"

”Yeah, like now!”

Mikey was startled by the way Iero had spoken to him, but he was on his way out the door quickly.

_***Gerard***_

”Fuck Iero, you didn’t have to talk to him like that!”

”Well I don’t have time to fucking be nice when we are about to change! You want that little shit to find out our secret!?”

”We wouldn’t have to worry about it if you had better aim! And don’t call him a little shit!"

”I did have good aim, I was aiming for you dipshit, you’re the idiot that had to move!”

”Well I wasn’t going to stand there and let you connect!”

Gerard stopped arguing with Frank when he felt the tingle in his body. The temperature had risen much too high to contain them any longer. With a puff of smoke, the two boys now were sporting ears and a tail. Frank’s narrowed his cat ears towards Gerard as his tail twitched in anger. He crossed his arms and stood there pouting like a child. Gerard felt his rounded rat ears sticking up on his head and reached back to calm his long thin tail. He looked at Frank and made a gesture with his hand. Frank rolled his eyes, but he agreed. The next sound was metal on metal as both boys opened the zippers on their pants and moved in front of each other.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey found Brandon quickly, but getting him to come with him was a whole other story. Brendon made so many excuses. First he wanted to finish his tea so it didn’t get cold. Then he wanted a snack so that the tea was not alone. Then he had to pee because he drank the tea too fast. All this seemed unimportant to Mikey knowing a fight was going on upstairs in his room, or rather the room that was to be his. Finally Brandon ran out of excuses and followed Mikey up the stairs. Mikey walked down the hall and listened for the sounds of fighting. He did not hear them anymore, but he did hear something else. It sounded like labored breathing and panting. He looked back at Brandon, but Brandon just shrugged his shoulders. Mikey got to the room and went to open the door when he heard a moan. Mikey stopped with his hand on the doorknob and listened.

”Fuck Way, can’t you ever come up with another technique?”

”Why? This works so why should I change it?”

”Because it gets fucking boring, that’s why!”

”I don’t hear you complaining much.”

”Fuck you!”

Mikey heard Gerard chuckle and then gasp out his own breathy sound.

”See, trying new things is better and it gets you closer faster.”

”Oh Fuck, Frank, please don’t stop.”

”Ha, knew you would say that.”

”Oh fuck you…fuck me!”

Mikey was about to back off when Brandon moved up right behind him. He felt Brandon push into his back and noticed that he was hard. Mikey looked up at the man and he smiled down at him and placed a finger over his mouth. He reached around and closed his hand over his. This made him push harder into Mikey’s back and he ground down a bit. Mikey moaned and could not help pushing back and little. Before anything else could happen though Brandon had opened the door and Mikey was met with a sight. The two boys, who were fighting before, were now in the middle of jerking each other off. Their heads were thrown back in ecstasy, but the strange thing was that they were both sporting animal ears and tails! Brandon suddenly pushed Mikey in the room and he landed on his knees between the two boys. They were both panting and groaning and suddenly they came at the same time without realizing Mikey was there! Cum spurted out of both cocks onto Mikey, landing on his upturned face and in his hair. As this happened a puff of smoke appeared and the animal parts disappeared.

”Oh my God.”

Mikey barely spoke above a whisper, but his voice was heard and both boys who looked down at him.

”BRANDON!”

Mikey didn’t hear them scream at the man behind him because by then he had fainted.


	19. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard show Brian how they relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! One more chapter to go! I can't believe this one is almost over! I knew it would end before **Bondage Mansion** , but it still is a bit scary for me. This may not have been my first baby, but it was my first venture outside the contents of the Frerard box and was my key to the ship of others. Now that I have sailed it, I feel there is nothing that I cannot handle. ^0^
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the ride with me and the last chapter I will be thanking everyone who commented and left me kudos. This is not the end of the journey though, but only the beginning. ^-^
> 
> Okay, so the chapter...pretty much Frank and Gerard take over Brian in the bedroom for a little relaxing massage and then Brian surprises both of them as he gets into his roll of a college professor. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Brian***_

Brian followed Frank down the hall and into his bedroom. Brian noticed the ambiance in the room from the covered lights and the silk sheets decorating the bed. He watched as Frank stood in front of the walk in closet waiting for him to catch up. Brian saw the two doors open and gasped at the sight. One side held normal looking clothes, both for Gerard and Frank. The other side was riddled with costumes and accessories. Frank walked in and stood in front of all the costumes. He beckoned Brian in. Brian noted that there was not much room for both of them so he was practically standing on top of Frank. If Frank noticed, he did not seem to mind.

”So these are all the costumes that I use to inspire Gee in his writing.”

”This is quite an extensive collection. How long have you been his muse, before you got married?”

”Not so much before we were married, no. When you arrived in our lives, we had just passed the six month marker.”

”Wow, I had no idea you were still in the honeymoon stage.”

”Yeah, well hopefully we will be in for a long time.”

Frank suppressed a giggle and smiled and Brian could not help but to smile back. Frank began to pull out a school uniform. Brian recognized it as the one from the rejected manuscript. He felt awful about it still, but even in the adult world, some things are just not right for a reputable company to publish. Brian noted that Frank did not take the full uniform down. Instead he pulled accessories from a box to complete the outfit. Frank handed the items to Brian and then turned around and looked at him. Frank stepped into Brian’s personal space and made Brian flush.

”Um…Frank…I”

”You have to back up Brian, I need to get to the other side.”

”Oh right, yes, of course.”

He could see Frank smirk at how flustered he got. Brian backed up out of the closet and rested the clothing on the bed. He watched Frank move to the normal clothing side and pull down a suit that must have belonged to Gerard. He brought it out and held it out for Brian.

”What am I supposed to do with this?”

”Well if you are going to help us, you are going to need to dress up too.”

Without another word, Frank started to get undressed. He pulled off his shirt and Brian got to see many more tattoos adorning his olive skin. Frank then unbuttoned his already too tight pants and wiggled out of them. He folded both neatly and placed them on the bed. Brian just continued to stare. Frank stood there in his boxer briefs and tilted his head at Brian. He walked up to Brian and started to play with his tie. Frank ran his finger underneath it to loosen it. He pulled the knot open and slowly let the cloth slip from Brian’s neck. Frank then started to open the buttons on Brian’s shirt. As he did he got closer to Brian’s face and whispered in his ear.

”So are you the type of guy where the lady has to do all the work?”

”I…well…no…”

Brian could feel Frank smirk, brushing his ear lobe and nipping it lightly. It was unfortunate for him that his ears were the most sensitive part of his body. It was the weakness that his boss discovered and used against him that got him in this mess in the first place. Frank’s hot breath ghosted over the shell and sent more shivers up his spine. Brian could not help but allow his neck to tip back and expose it to Frank and of course he took full advantage of it. He placed small kisses starting from the ear down to the collar bone. Brian made a wanton noise from the sensation and leaned back to give more access. Frank took the opportunity to slide onto Brian’s lap and pull him into a kiss. Frank was a soft kisser compared to his boss, who was sloppy and demanding. Frank asked for permission to enter instead by caressing Brian’s lower lip with his tongue. Brian could not resist and opened his mouth willingly. Frank eased in and explored every area that he was given access to. Brian pulled him closer and Frank ran his hands into Brian’s hair. Neither man was in a hurry and time seemed to stand still for them. Frank was sighing into his body and they molded together into one. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, panting and gasping for air. They connected foreheads and just looked at each other. Frank’s lips were red and swollen and Brian figured his looked the same. Brian found his voice at that point.

”You are an amazing kisser.”

”He is isn’t he?”

Brian froze realizing that the voice had come from behind him. He turned to see Gerard leaning in the doorway. Brian froze for a minute, thinking that Gerard would be angry that he was kissing his wife, but the look on Gerard’s face was not that of anger, but almost contentment.

”I came to see what was taking so long, but now I see that my Frankie has distracted you.”

”It was not my fault Gee, Brian wasn’t getting undressed and I went to help him.”

”Uh huh, and you helped yourself into his lap instead?”

”I was trying to wake him up and I whispered into his ear and well watch.”

Frank leaned back and caught Brian’s ear in his teeth again and Brian let out an obscene moan. Gerard moved from Brian’s waning vision into the bedroom. He felt the bed dip down behind him and then his other ear was covered in warmth. Brian had never experienced both ears being attended to at the same time and it sent his senses into over load. Usually he was the one administering pleasure to someone else. He had never had anyone, let alone two people, concerned about his pleasure. He leaned back into Gerard’s chest and felt his arms slipping around his waist and pulling him into a warm embrace. Gerard placed a hand under his chin and tilted it towards him. He kissed Brian just as softly as Frank did and Brian melted into it as he did Frank’s. While Gerard had him distracted Frank slipped down off his lap and onto his knees. Brian felt hands on his belt and the sound of metal sliding against each other. Then the zipper and the feeling of a hand reaching in and exposing his already hard cock. Brian gasped into Gerard’s mouth as his cock was covered by Frank’s. Gerard stroked his chest and pulled away to whisper.

”Relax doll, this is all for you, just enjoy it. Frankie has an amazing mouth. He is going to make you feel so good.”

Brian just relaxed into Gerard’s embrace and sighed. He concentrated on Frank’s ministrations on him. As Frank moved up and down on his cock, he felt his pants and underwear being tugged all the way off. Frank ran his hands up to Brian’s now naked thighs and into the inner flesh of his legs. He lifted up a little as Frank moved his hands back and pressed behind his balls. Brian bucked his hips up and felt horrible about choking Frank, but he took it all and Brian felt him hit the back of his throat. Brian had never felt anything like this before. He pushed one of his hands into Frank’s hair and the other he used to pull Gerard back down into a kiss. Gerard went willingly and Brian pressed back into him. He could feel that Gerard was hard against his back and he pushed into it to offer him friction. Gerard groaned and pressed against him to rut. Brian smiled that he could make Gerard feel good like this. He felt Gerard’s mouth on his neck again, trailing to his ear. He kept pushing back and felt his shirt ride up. Now it was Gerard’s clothed erection pushing against his bare back. He felt Gerard fumbling with his pants and now it was skin on skin contact. Gerard sighed and bit down hard on Brian’s neck. With Brian’s head hung down, he could see all the tricks that Frank was pulling with his tongue. He felt like he was going to explode, but Frank kept pulling him back down by squeezing at the base.

”We don’t want you to cum just yet sweetheart. You would miss all the additional fun.”

Frank stood up and shed his boxers. Brian looked up and saw his glistening cock and his mouth watered. Frank smirked and slid back onto his lap. His cock brushed against Frank’s and they both gasped. Frank grabbed a hold of both their cocks and began to pump them. With Gerard pushing into his back with his cock and Frank pushing forward with theirs, Brian had a feeling of being warm and safe. It didn’t last long though as he felt the tightening in his muscles and Frank was not forcing it back again. Frank pushed forward and kissed Brian again as he groaned into his mouth and they both came together. Their cum splashing on both their chests and all over Frank’s hand.

”Holy fuck, that’s hot!”

Gerard stuttered against Brian’s back as he came gripping Brian’s hips fiercely. All three men panted trying to get their breath back.

”That was…*pant*”

”Yeah it was. You okay Gee?”

”Never better Frankie. Now if you ladies are done, can we get dressed and get back to work?”

Frank slid back off of Brian’s lap and walked over to Gerard. He pushed two fingers into Gerard’s mouth that were covered with Brian and Frank’s cum.

”We have to clean up first Gee.”

Frank reached down grabbed Gerard’s softened cock and came up with another cum covered hand. This time he pushed his fingers into Brian’s mouth. Both Brian and Gerard made quick work of cleaning off Frank’s fingers. He pulled his out of Gerard and kissed him tasting everything in his mouth with his tongue. He did the same to Brian and then watched as Brian and Gerard shared a kiss. Brian could tell that Frank felt satisfied with an accomplishment as he nodded his head. Gerard broke the kiss and stood up. He kissed Frank one more time and then left the room. Brian helped Frank clean up the rest of the mess and then they both got dressed in their costumes. They made their way to the office and walked in. Gerard was sitting at his desk ready to work. Brian watched as Frank did a few poses for Gerard as a student doing school work or researching something. He encouraged Brian to act like a college professor, but Brian was not sure what to do. At one point Frank balled up a piece of paper and tossed at Gerard.

”Hey Frankie, what gives?”

”I never said I was a good student.”

”Then you need to be punished young man.”

Frank turned around as Brian picked up a ruler and slapped it against his open palm. Frank gulped, but Brian noticed that Gerard had become interested.

”Bend over the table and pull your pants down Mr. Iero.”

Frank played the part perfectly and shuffled over to the table. He unbuckled his pink studded belt and pulled his pants down. Brian slips up behind him and yanked his underwear down too. Frank shivered as Brian bent over him and caressed the exposed flesh.

”Now sweetheart, count off.”

Brian brought the ruler down flat onto Frank’s ass and he jumped at the contact.

”One, thank you sir.”

Several more times Brian attacked Frank’s flesh with the instrument of wood and each time he counted and thanked him. By this time Frank’s ass was a rosy pink and Brian could not resist caressing it. Frank jumped at the touch and Brian realized he might have gone a little too far. Instead of apologizing though, he kept in character.

”Now have you learned your lesson Mr. Iero?”

”Y-Y-Yes Professor Schechter, I have.”

”Good boy.”

Brian then surprised even himself as he slipped down onto his knees and began to lick and kiss the bruised flesh. He heard Frank moan above him and that made him go further, exploring the crevasse of Frank’s flesh till he felt brave and pressed into the center of his cheeks to lick at the opening. Frank bucked against the table as Brian increased his attention there. All at once Brian stopped and stood up. He slapped Frank’s ass with his hand and Frank jumped and turned around.

”Now, off to class with you Mr. Iero, unless you want to continue this in detention?”

Frank smirked and sauntered up to Brian and pulled him into a kiss. This made Gerard groan and Frank smile.

”I think he’s ready.”

Brian followed Frank’s lead and walked up to the desk. He watched Frank drop to his knees and crawl under. Brian did the same and he was met with the sight of Gerard’s cock wet and waiting for them. Frank took Gerard in his mouth and began to suck in that special way that started the Hyper Erection Mode. Brian followed suit and took Gerard’s balls into his. The warmth and weight of them felt so good to him. He listened as Gerard began to speak and the pencil connected with the paper on the desk above him.

”Interior: classroom just after bell has rung. Frank speaks: Professor Schechter, I need to talk to you in private please. It is very important. Professor Schechter: Of course Mr. Iero. Why don’t you come see me later after classes have ended for the day.”


	20. Expeimental Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee's last story is written, now what is in store for our happy couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! This is it! The end! 20 long chapters later, and I think this is one of the longest, this fic is finally being put to rest! One of my babies is complete and I have so many mixed emotions. 
> 
> First I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to keep going with their amazing comments! It really is you guys who make us want to write and keep writing. At the end I will have the list of names of all the people who left comments and kudos here. ^-^
> 
> So the last story has been written and Frank finally got Brian for Gerard, but what about Brian? Well if Frank has anything to say about it, he will help Brian out too. *hint hint*
> 
> One more last hurray for the whole gang too, especially Mikey, who seemed to be a fan favorite, but damned if I can figure out why? ^0^
> 
> My next fluffy fic that was teased in one of the chapters, Friuts Basket, will be debuting next week. I hope everyone reads and enjoys it too. Besides who would not want to read about crossdressing!Mikey again right? ^0^
> 
> Seriously though guys, thank you so much from the bottom of my little black heart. ^-^ I love you!

_***Interior Classroom***_

Frank sat in Professor Schechter’s class with a glazed look over his eyes. He did not see the problem that was being discussed on the board, no, he was too busy watching Professor Schechter’s ass as is wiggled from writing the numbers with the pristine white chalk. Frank had a crush on his Trig professor since the beginning of the semester. Today was the day he was going to do something about it. Little did Frank know though, that someone else in the classroom had seen the way he mooned over the professor and this student was going to make things very interesting.

”All right class that is the lesson and your assignment for the weekend. Everyone have a good day.”

Frank watched as everyone else filed out of the classroom. He gathered his books up along with his courage and walked to the front where the professor was looking over papers.

”Professor?”

Professor Schechter looked up and smiled at Frank. Frank felt his cock stir at the sight of his beautiful smile.

”Yes Mr. Iero, what can I do for you?”

"Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you in private, it is important, please?”

”Sure, why don’t you meet me after classes have ended for the day.”

”Should I come here?”

”No, my last class is in the Science wing. Meet me in the Advanced Chemistry lab.”

”Okay.”

Frank leaves the room with a spring in his step. He looks down and sees that he has an obvious hard on. He ducks into the bathroom and carelessly checks the stall for feet. No one there so he jumps into one of the stalls and after locking it, pulls his cock out and begins to jerk off furiously. He imagines what the meeting is going to be like and how his professor is going to react. He likes to think favorable and he cums with his professor’s name dripping off his lips. He quickly cleans up and then leaves the room. When the door closes a pair of feet descend from their hiding spot. Frank is long gone. The hidden voice chuckles and speaks out loud to an audience of themselves.

”Very interesting indeed.”

_***Brian***_

Brian is just finished cleaning up the last experiment of the day when there is a timid knock on the door.

”Come in.”

Brian watches as Frank Iero, second year student enters the room. Since Frank is only second year, he is not up to Advanced Chemistry yet. The college takes the maturity level of the students very seriously before they let them handle such dangerous chemicals. Brian removes and folds up his apron. He sets it down and approaches the class area where Frank is waiting. He leans casually against the desk.

”So Mr. Iero, what can I do for you?”

”Professor, I have this situation that I need advice with.”

”Sure, what matter does it pertain to?”

”Matters of the heart Sir.”

”Oh I see, so who is the lucky coed?”

”Um…it isn’t a coed Sir.”

”Oh…oh I see. So it is a professor?”

Frank blushes crimson before answering him

”Y-Y-Yes Sir.”

”Well Mr. Iero.”

”Please call me Frank.”

”Well Frank, the college does not appreciate students having designs on the faculty.”

Frank begins to tremble and Brian softens his character.

”But, I do understand that sometimes the heart leads us to strange and forbidden places. So who is it?”

Frank's blush has grown brighter and he looks at the ground.

”So Frank who is it? Ms. Grayson? Or what about Miss Rogers? Oh I know, it is the new young teacher’s assistant Miss Kat right?”

”It isn’t a girl.”

Brian is a bit taken back with this new information. It is not that he has anything against Frank because he just admitted he is gay, but he has no idea how to gauge what goes for cute as far as men for the boy. He picks up the faculty directory and starts to rattle off the names of guys that he thinks are good looking. Brian would not know anything about types since he most certainly is not gay himself, well not by choice that is. Brian shakes this shiver off so that Frank does not see it. Frank still has no agreement with any of the names. Finally in exasperation Brian thrusts the book at him.

”Well I’m at a loss here, so you turn to the page that he is on.”

Frank flips past the pages until he gets to the candid shots. He shoves the book back into Brian’s hands and looks down at the floor again. Brian takes the book and looks at it. It is a picture of all the ladies from the office. They were having their group picture taken when he walked in to grab a few papers and memos. They immediately pulled him into the picture and he fell across a few of their laps. That is when the student photographer snapped the picture and it stuck unanimously in the book. Brian did not see any other guys on the page and then it dawns on him. He looks up and makes perfect eye contact with Frank, who looks up at the same time. Brian drops the book as Frank rushes forward and crushes him in a kiss. It is moist and full of inexperience and almost perfect…except Brian is not gay.

”Frmph Frmph, *pant pant* Frank, look I’m sorry, but I’m not gay.”

Frank is slightly pushed away by Brian. He looks like he is in shock and on the verge of tears of embarrassment. Brian is about to say something else when a voice, that sends chills up his spine, answers from the door behind him.

”Now Professor, what have I told you about lying?”

”Gee.”

Frank looks up puzzled and Brian knows that he can see his fellow student Gerard Way standing there, probably with a smirk on his face.

”Gerard? What are you doing here?”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard Way, third year student, stands outside the door to his Advanced Chemistry classroom listening to the awkward conversation on the other side. He laughs because he has known for a long time now that Frank has had a crush on their Trig Professor. He also knew that it was impossible for Frank to get their Professor, because he belonged to Gerard. Well Gerard and the rest of the male students of Advanced Chem. He hears the commotion and confusion as Frank declares his love in what sounds like a messy kiss. He hears Brian push the kid away and then lie to him. That is the cue for his entrance.

”Now Professor, what have I told you about lying?”

Gerard sees Brian’s back stiffen up and he knows that he is in trouble. Gerard smirks and looks at Frank and the confusion on his face.

”Gerard? What are you doing here?”

”Oh don’t worry Frank, I am supposed to be here. The Professor and I have an appointment don’t we Professor?”

Brian looks at the ground and this makes Gerard growl. He stalks up to Brian’s back and grabs him by the back of his neck, startling Frank.

”I said, don’t we professor?”

”Yes Gerard.”

Gerard tightens his grip on Brian's neck. Brian keens at the pain.

”I’m sorry, what was that?”

”Y-Y-Yes Sir.”

”That’s better, now on your knees.”

Gerard watches as Frank’s eyes go wide as Brian slumps to his knees in front of Gerard and begins to open his pants and pull out his cock. He grabs the back of Brian’s head and guides him forward till he has his cock encased in his warm wet mouth. The whole time Frank has not looked away, but has remained silent. Now he speaks, but barely above a whisper.

”What is going on here?”

Speaking above the obscene wet noises that Brian knows Gerard loves to hear, he explains things to Frank.

”You see Frankie, even if Brian here wanted to give back your feelings, which honestly he is not gay, he would not be allowed to because he is already spoken for.”

Gerard can see Frank trying to process the information and ask the right questions, but he distracted by the spectacle that Brain is making of himself. His face is covered with saliva and he is partially turned so that Frank can see him. His position is not just for Frank, but because he has been taught to entertain the audience.

”So he is with you then? But wait, you just said he is not gay?”

”Yeah, he’s not and he is not with me.”

”I don’t get it.”

”Well I don’t have exclusive ownership of him. I share him with the rest of the guys in the class…oh and of course his wife.”

”Wait how many other…WHAT!? HE’S MARRIED?!”

Gerard felt Brian trying to pull off, but he held his head down firmly causing his cock to hit the back of Brian’s throat. He gagged him for a minute before releasing him. Brian fell back on his elbows coughing.

”No one said you could speak slut or stop for that matter!”

”Y-Y-Yes Sir.”

Brian got back on his knees and went back down on Gerard. Gerard ignored him and went back to the now even more confused Frank.

”Yes Frankie, he is married, in fact that is how this all started. We caught him with a teacher’s aid. He begged us not to tell his wife since apparently she is loaded and would take everything with her. We agreed if he became our sex slave that we would not tell her.”

Gerard sees Frank processing this info. He waits for the moment that Frank realizes he knows the secret now too. Wait for it. Wait for it, there it is. Gerard watches as Frank’s look of confusion turns into a sinister smile. He smiles back.

”Welcome to the club Frankie.”

_***Frank***_

It takes time for Frank to process everything. The Professor that he thought he knew, thought was so smart and perfect, was nothing but a cheating whore. Frank was cheated on before and it was devastating when he found out. He left the guy of course, but the pain remained with him troubling his newer relationships. He thought seeking out an older man would make things easier and that he would not have to deal with the immaturity. How wrong he was. A light at the end of the tunnel though, thanks to Gerard he could use Professor Schet….no, Brian to get back at his ex like he could not before. He walked up to Brian and pulled him off Gerard’s cock. Brian yelped as he felt his hair yanked hard. Frank spun him around and back handed him hard. Brian went down and caught himself with his hands.

”Frankie…”

”That’s Sir to you slut. To think that I was going to waste my affection on a pathetic loser like you, you would have destroyed me just like Gabe did. Now it is my turn to destroy you.”

”Hey Frankie.”

Frank looked up in time to catch a rope that Gerard had tossed at him. Frank looked at it and then back down at Brian.

”Turn around and put your arms behind your back.”

Brian obeys and does so. Frank quickly binds his hands to his back. Then he ties up his chest and runs a rope though the sides of his groin. He pulls on them and sees the ropes tighten around Brian’s balls and cock and smiles.

”Up on the fucking table now!”

Brian gets up and walks over to one of the lab tables. He awkwardly hoists himself up. Frank pushes him down on his back and pulls on the rope to snap it against Brian’s growing hard on. Frank realizes that Gerard was right and goes to say something. He notices that Gerard is in front of an array of colorful liquids and test tubes. He goes over to see what is going on. Gerard is pouring different chemicals into a beaker over the flame of the Bunsen burner. Smoke wisps out as the concoction changes colors several times.

”Watcha doin Gee?”

”Experimenting, want to help Frankie?”

”Do we have a test subject?”

Gerard looks right at the trapped body of Brian.

”Oh yeah we do. Hey Frankie, let’s go see if we can create a chemical romance for us and Brian.”

Frank beams at this and takes one of the test tubes from Gerard. They hold the concoction that he just created. They walk over to Brian and as he helplessly looks on they pour the warm liquid onto his cock. Brian jerks as the liquid permeates his underwear and seeps into his skin. He bucks up as the chemical takes hold of his body and he begins to pant and thrash on the table. Gerard and Frank just stand back and watch.

_***Brian***_

Fuck fuck fuck, Brian is on fire. His whole body is crawling with need and want and he needs to get fucked now, right now!

”Please Sirs, please.”

”Is there a problem Brian?”

”Oh fuck, I um need… ah ah ah, please please, just someone…oh god someone fuck me!”

Gerard smirks and Frank just nods. Brian watches helplessly as Frank sinks to his knees and takes Gerard into his mouth. He whines as Frank sucks his cock perfectly, causing Gerard to make noises that he could not get him to. Frank takes him down to the base and does not even flinch. Gerard does not have to push his head down on it at all and Frank sounds like he is loving this position. Frank pulls off and Gerard helps him up. He kisses the younger boy passionately, and Brian wishes he would kiss him like that. Gerard carefully pulls Frank’s uniform off and eases him up onto the desk right across from Brian’s sight. He takes some of the formula he created and dips his finger in it. He presses it inside Frank and Brian cries out like it is him who is being penetrated. He watches as Gerard lovingly fucks Frank with his finger, stretching him carefully and adding a second one. Frank is arching off the table and moaning, crying out Gerard’s name. After a third finger is added, Gerard decides he is stretched enough and he coats his cock in the same liquid. He eases it into Frank and waits for Frank to get use to the size and fullness. Once he is, Gerard starts moving at a snail’s pace, just fucking him slowly while kissing him and caressing his body. They never treat Brian like that and he finds himself getting jealous. The noises and cries of ecstasy that Frank is making are too much for Brian to handle. He wants to touch himself so badly, but his arms are trapped. He sees Gerard wrap a hand around Frank’s cock and start to jerk him off. Brian’s mouth is watering at the sight of Frank’s cock. He is now crying real tears. He sees Frank cum as he cries out Gerard’s name one last time. Brian figures that Gerard came too, but when he pulls out of Frank he can see he’s still rock hard. Gerard helps Frank down and both boys walk over to Brian. Frank climbs on the table and Brian sees he has an exacto knife. He cuts away Brian’s trapped underwear. Brian’s cock springs to life and Frank grabs it and sucks it into his mouth. Brian moans out desperately from the contact. Meanwhile Gerard is pulling the rest of his underwear away so that he is completely exposed. Frank pops off of Brian’s cock and Gerard strokes it as he coats it in more of the amateur aphrodisiac. He then helps Frank to hover over the head and line it up with his entrance. Frank has his back to Brian so he can face Gerard. Frank slowly slips down until he is impaled on his cock. Brian screams as his senses are assaulted by the feeling of tight and warm muscles contracting around his cock. Meanwhile he can feel Gerard lined up with his opening and suddenly he has a cock in his ass and it feels like bliss. Frank is fucking himself onto his cock while Gerard holds him around his waist as he fucks into Brian. They are kissing and Brian is just lost in the heat of it all.

”Fuck Gee, this feels so good, though not as good as your cock. Yours tasted better too.”

”Aww Frankie, you are so sweet. After we're done with this slut how about I take you out to dinner and a movie and then fuck you properly in a real bed.”

”Mmmm Gee, that sounds so good right now.”

Brian is being ignored and he could not give a fuck. He just needs to cum, has to cum, and soon. Frank speeds up and their kisses get hungrier. Brian knows he’s close, but he has to ask for it.

”Please Sirs, please can I cum?”

”Mmmm, I don’t know, what do you think Frank?”

”Well Gerard I am getting a little tired here and besides the faster he cums, the faster we can leave.”

Frank pulls off of him, and hops off of the table. He goes around and pulls Brian’s head so it is hanging off the table. He then shoves his newly hardened cock into Brian’s throat with no warning. Now Gerard grips his hips hard and fucks him so that the table rocks. The movement is too much for Brian and he feels he is being torn in two. Frank reaches up and pinches both his nipples hard. That does it for Brian and he cums hard spraying his cum all over his stomach and chest. The sight of it sets both Gerard and Frank off and they cum in him at the same time. They use Brian’s body till they are spent and both pull out at the same time. They clean each other off and kiss more as Frank gets dressed again and Gerard just zips up. Gerard walks up to Brian and flips him over. Frank cuts the rope and Brian collapses to the floor. He is covered in cum and Gerard pats him on the head. He and Frank head to the door together.

”Oh Brian, don’t forget, same time tomorrow, but all the boys will be here. You will too won’t you Frankie?”

”Wouldn’t miss it for the world Gee.”

”Oh God, oh yes, oh fuck Brian!”

_***Frank***_

Frank was pleased to hear Gerard calling out Brian’s name as he let Brian take over sucking Gerard off. He could hear the charcoal flying across the paper as page after page was created. Frank appreciated being able to take a break from his duty. His jaw had a kink in it that he was trying to work out. He did appreciate the view of Brian’s ass as it stuck out of the desk. He was taller than Frank so he did not fit all the way under the desk. This gave Frank a chance to rest his jaw and put his cock to work. He knew that Brian was moaning over Gerard’s cock as Frank fucked his ass hard. A couple of times Brian cried out and hit his head on the desk. At those times Gerard sacrificed a hand to hold Brian down as he whimpered over how good it was.

”Mmm easy doll, just enjoy. Mikey loves when Frankie fucks him hard like this. You are so lucky right now.”

That was pretty much it for Frank. Hearing Gerard talk about Mikey set his mind going about Mikey’s tight ass around his cock and he is stuttering and cumming inside of Brian. Brian clamped down on Gerard and Gerard came as well. Frank silently chuckled because it was like the scene Gerard was writing, but of course afterward they all cuddled in bed together spooning with Brian in the middle. Brian was so content between them and Gerard sighed as he stroked his hair. Frank had his arm around Brian’s waist and he was warm and soft with just a little slight belly. Frank looked up at his husband. They had helped so many people during the last month and all brought together because of this novel. He wished they could do more for Brian and his brow furrowed.

”What’s wrong Frankie?”

”Oh Gee, we all worked so hard on this novel and now the creep that threatened Brian stands to make so much money from it. We don’t even know if he will keep his promise to Brian. I am worried about him. I wish he had someone strong to protect him like I have with you.”

”Aww Frankie, you're such a good person, how did I get so lucky?’

”I thought I was the one that was lucky. You took a chance on a copy boy.”

”Nope, I took a chance on my heart and won the best prize in the world, you.”

They both stretched up and kissed over Brian’s sleeping body. Then they snuggled in next to him and fell into a deep slumber.

*

*

*

_***Brian***_

Brian sat at his desk looking at all the chapters of the finished manuscript. He looked again at the check in his hand. His life savings was written out with numbers and words on it. He took both items and placed them in the large envelope. He kissed the sealed opening then writes an address on it. He placed it at the front entrance to his home so he would not forget to mail it tomorrow. He turned off the lights and headed to the bedroom. He looked in the mirror and could still see the faint mark on his neck made by Gerard. He thought of the Ways fondly. He missed them, but his work was over and it was back to the office. He got undressed and slipped into his pajama bottoms. He lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. Before he drifted off to dream about his amazing friends he uttered three words into the nighttime air.

”Fuck you Bert.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”Gee can you get that?”

”Aww Frankie, I am in the middle of…”

”Gerard Arthur Way, unless you want me to burn these crepes, get the fucking door now!”

”Okay okay, geeze Frankie.”

Gerard was still muttering to himself when he opened the door and saw a delivery guy on the porch. He was blushing and Gerard thought maybe he had heard the argument between Frank and himself. He signed the clip board he was handed and was about to say sorry when the guy shoved a box in his stomach. He took off for the end of the driveway where his truck was parked. Gerard watched puzzled as just before the guy got in the truck he turned to face Gerard and shouted from almost the street.

”I THINK YOU ARE THE BEST WRITER EVER! I LOVE YOU!”

The driver squeaked and then hopped in the truck and sped off. Gerard was still trying to figure out what happened when Frank appeared at the door with a fresh stack of crepes covered with whip cream and strawberries.

”What was all that shouting? I could hear it from the dining room!”

”I don’t know, oh hey, that smells really good.”

”Well follow your nose to the table and you can have some.”

Gerard closed the door and clutching the box under one arm and followed Frank back inside. He could not help watching Frank twitching his hips as he walked and his mouth watered thinking about getting his hands on them. Frank turned around and smiled at him. He sped up to catch him and took the plate from his hand and set it on the table. He then pulled Frank into a messy kiss as he eased him to the ground. He carefully stripped Frank of everything so he could look at him, naked and raw. Frank blushed at the way Gerard was looking at him. Gerard shed his own clothes and went down on Frank. He sucked on him slowly and showed that he was in no hurry at all. Licking up the shaft on one side and down it on the other. He playfully nipped at the head and once or twice deep throated him causing an amazing lust filled sound to escape Frank’s throat. While he went down on him, he eased his entrance open with two fingers inside. Frank cried out when Gerard brushed his prostate repeatedly. When he was stretched enough he guided himself inside his ass. Frank was still wet from this morning so Gerard was not worried about lube. He pulled Frank into his lap while he stayed on his knees and fucked him slowly on his cock. Frank hung onto Gerard’s neck and kissed and bit it till it was Gerard’s turn to cry out. After what seemed hours of slow fucking Gerard was ready to cum. He lay Frank back down and gripping his hips and slammed into him over and over again. Frank arched and Gerard grabbed his ass hard and bent over to suck on his nipples.

”Oh fuck Gee, so good, so fucking good. Love when you fuck me like this.”

”Mmmm me too Frankie. Want to make you cum so badly. Want you to cum with me.”

Gerard reached between them and started to meet his rhythm with Frank’s cock until they were both on the edge. Then Frank tightened up on Gerard as he started to spurt out his cum and Gerard followed, doing the same inside Frank.

They lay together on the floor trying to catch their breath.

”Damn Frankie, you always do that to me.”

Frank lifted up on his side and propped his elbow under his head.

"Do What Gee?”

”Make me so crazy I can’t control myself. Like I have to have you no matter who is in the house.”

”Well that is evident and now I know why no one called me for breakfast.”

Mikey rounded the corner with his horrible bed head. Gerard chuckled as Frank got up and made his way over to his brother in law.

”I’m sorry Mikes, It was Gee’s fault. Look what he made me do!”

Frank pointed to his stomach where he ran his fingers through the cooling cum. He held it up for Mikey to see and Mikey sucked his fingers into his mouth.

”Mmm Frankie, you taste even better than last night.”

”That’s because I was eating strawberries earlier.”

”Well I guess after breakfast we will have to punish Gee won’t we.”

Gerard looked up at them.

”Hey, I’m the victim here!”

”How did you come to that idea Gee?”

”Well if Frank had just gotten the door then he would not have had a chance to shake his ass in front of me and I could have stayed with you longer.”

”Yeah, I am impressed you got it back up again so fast.”

”It’s all that good cooking I guess.”

”Hey, who was at the door anyway?"

”Oh we got a package Mikey.”

”Well open it!”

Gerard opened the box and saw that it was his published manuscript with an amazing drawing of Frank on it in his Spy costume. Frank and Mikey both sat on the floor with him as they flipped through it. The color was amazing! Better than Gerard had hoped for. The stories looked great and Gerard could not help but smile. As he was looking at the cover art, Frank pulled his attention elsewhere. 

”Hey Gee, what was the name of the publisher you made this for?”

”McCracken Publishing why?”

”Look at the publisher’s name.”

”Gerard turned the book around and looked in the front. The company logo was three silhouettes of people lying in a bed next to each other. Under them was the name of the publishing company.

”Way2BS Publishing?”

Mikey had the box in his hand and he tipped it and an envelope fell out. He picked it up and opened it. Frank and Gerard were still trying to figure out who the publisher was when Mikey let out a screech and started to hyperventilate. Frank jumped up and grabbed a lunch bag and shoved it into Mikey’s face. While Frank was making sure that Mikey was breathing right in the bag, Gerard took the letter and looked at it. He turned ghost white after reading the beginning. The letter stated that Brian had left his company and published the novel independently under the name Way2BS. He also learned that Frank and he were part owner in the company and that the check enclosed was their share of the profits in the company so far. Gerard had never seen so many zeros before. This was five times the amount that he was promised for drawing the novel. Frank jumped up after reading the letter and ran to the phone.

”Are you gonna call Brian?’

”No I’m calling Bob.”

The Way brothers looked at each other and then both exclaimed, “Why the fuck would you call Bob?”

”Because sillies, I figured out what I can do for Brian. Now go, shoo, go take a bath or something.”

Frank turned his back to them and Gerard looked at Mikey, Mikey raised his eyebrows and then got up and sauntered to the hallway.

”Coming Gee?"

”Not yet, but hopefully soon I will be.”

Mikey laughed and Gerard jumped up and scooped him in his arms. He kissed him gently and then carried him to the bathing room.

_***Epilogue***_

”I would like to propose a toast. To Gerard Way, the most talented motherfucker that I have ever had the privilege of working with. Congratulations on your millionth copy sold!”

”Cheers!”

Every one clinked glasses as Brian sat down and they all settled into dinner. Frank looked at the table and sighed. Ray was feeding Mikey sushi. Patrick and Pete were arguing over the last roll, not realizing that Frank had more baking in the oven. Brian and Bob were trading soft kisses in between sips of sake, and Mikey was playing footsie with Gerard and Frank under the table. Everything was perfect. Frank looked over at his husband and smiled. Gerard took his hand and kissed it lightly. Frank sighed as he looked into his eyes. They intertwined their fingers together, their wedding rings catching the light from the chandelier of their new home.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie, always and forever.”

 _***Thank You***_ ^-^

**MinoriMei, RydenWayWeekes, JustSleep, pixiewayro, 2Human4Nature, MCRocks99, jnixi, 97sins, Fenton, G (Jostein), BiersackBatman19, Mutiny, stellar_zombie, MissAbbieHudson, Geminimum, Donna, The_Art_of_Suicide, RedRomRomance and WTFrerard, Tess Riva, Fame_is_now_Injectable, ProcessedBeats, Lara, MsZombieWalker, cliquestique, casesandcapitals, and the 35 guests that gave me kudos!**


End file.
